


I Miss Us

by lovrgrl5



Category: Glee
Genre: BRIEF Kurt/Chandler, BRIEF seblaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovrgrl5/pseuds/lovrgrl5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine couldn't be happier in their comfortable lives at Dalton, their relationship deeper than most would consider acceptable for fifteen year olds. Their comfortable world shatters when Kurt has to transfer back to Mckinley. What will come of the duo through the rest of high school, especially when a familiar face pops into Kurt's Mckinley life in their Junior year? AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt was lost in the honey-hazel gaze of the boy seated next to him. They were in a staring contest that even blinking couldn’t end. Kurt startled back at the loud banging of Wes’ gavel at the head of the meeting.

 “Kurt, Blaine, would you lovebirds care to mentally join us as well? We are discussing song choices for our final performance of the year at the Seniors’ graduation. Though you both are only Freshmen, surely by the time you’re Seniors you will appreciate this wonderful tradition.” We said in his ‘I have the gavel now’ tone.

 “Like you’d even know, Wes. You’re only a Sophomore!” Nick countered from Blaine’s other side.

 Everyone in the Warblers laughed at the comment, except for Wes who simply slammed his gavel while calling for order.

 “That may be so, but I’m still on the council and I know how important this is to our Seniors. Let’s show them some respect,” Wes said, glaring at Nick, “Now. It seems like we’re **_all_** finished focusing for the day. I guess we’ll have to have an extended rehearsal tomorrow to make up for our lack of focus today. Good day, gentlemen.”

 Everyone groaned, but packed up and ran out quickly before Wes could change his mind.

 “Remind me to transfer before Wes **_actually_** becomes head of the council.” Jeff said as he reached for Nick’s hand.

 “Definitely, that’s a sight I’d **_really_** hate to see,” Blaine laughed as he wound his arm around Kurt’s waist.

 Kurt couldn’t help the involuntary smile that crept across his face as he leaned into his boyfriend’s embrace.

 The quartet made their way to the dorms and split up, Kurt and Blaine going to Kurt’s room while Nick and Jeff headed to Nick’s.

 Once they had removed their blazers, ties and shoes, the duo sat shoulder to shoulder on Kurt’s bed, laying out their textbooks. They chatted quietly as they studied for over an hour before Kurt’s phone rang, making them both jump.

 Kurt smiled when he read his father’s name on the caller ID.

 “Hey dad!” Kurt said enthusiastically.

 “Hey, kiddo. Is this a bad time?”

 Kurt couldn’t help the confusion that spread through him at his father’s serious tone.

 “Um, no, I guess. Blaine’s over and we are studying, but I can talk. What’s going on?”

 Burt sighed into the phone, “Tell Blaine I said hi, could you step somewhere where we can talk alone?”

 “Yeah, one second.” Kurt replied, even more confused than before, he turned to Blaine, “Dad says hi; I’m going to step on the balcony for a minute.”

 “Oh, hi Burt. Okay, I’ll be right here when you’re done.” Blaine replied, followed by mouthing ‘is everything okay?’

 Kurt shrugged before opening the glass door that led to his room’s balcony.

* * *

 While he waited for Kurt to reenter the room, Blaine sat, leaning against Kurt’s headboard with a smile on his face as he flipped through the photos on his phone.

 He and Kurt had met on Kurt’s first day at Dalton. He had been a midyear transfer after the bullying at his old school had escalated to a dangerous level. Blaine knew upon meeting Kurt on that staircase that he never wanted to spend a second apart from the boy. He was fascinating, and Blaine was beyond happy that Kurt had seen something in him as well. They began slowly, building a friendship over the first month until Blaine couldn’t handle it anymore and asked Kurt out properly. They had been inseparable ever since. Blaine’s mother had spoke with him about not getting too involved because he was “only fifteen, after all”, but Blaine couldn’t help how he felt. Kurt was amazing and he never wanted to let him go.

 Just as Blaine was flipping through the photos from the previous weekend, where they had taken the bus to the local mall to see the newest romance film that Kurt had really wanted to see, Kurt came bursting back into the room. Blaine looked up abruptly and opened his arms just in time to have Kurt fall into his embrace, sobbing.

 “Shh, shh, Kurt, it’s okay. I’m here. It’s okay.” Blaine said into Kurt’s hair as he rubbed his back in slow circles. Once Kurt’s sobs slowed a little, Blaine kissed his forehead before speaking, “What happened on the phone?”

 Kurt sniffled and buried his head deeper into Blaine’s neck, “I-I’m not coming back to D-Dalton next year.”

 Blaine’s heart broke into a million pieces, “ ** _What_**?”

 Kurt took several deep breaths, attempting to calm down, “My dad can’t afford the tuition. I have to go back to Mckinley. I **_can’t_** go back there, Blaine. **I CAN’T**!”

 Kurt fell into sobs once again; Blaine’s own hot tears escaped his eyes. He cried for Kurt having to go back to the place that sent him to Dalton in the first place; he cried for the realization that he and Kurt would be two hours apart the following year; he cried because his heart hurt knowing Kurt was hurting.

 

  **XXXX**

 The following week passed in a blur. Blaine stayed by Kurt’s side as much as possible. He helped Kurt study for finals and breezed through his own tests with ease. As the last day of school approached, Blaine’s heart felt heavier and heavier. He had known the summer was going to be difficult with them living two hours apart and Kurt needing to help out in his dad’s garage doing filing (because he was too young to actually do anything else, according to Burt). That knowledge had held a silver lining; they would be back at Dalton without borders in three months’ time. That silver lining had vanished and Blaine had no idea how to find a new one to hold onto.

 

  **XXXX**

 The morning of the Seniors’ graduation, Blaine helped Burt and Kurt pack up Kurt’s belongings into the pickup truck that Burt drove. It had been a quiet affair, everyone realizing things were about to be much harder.

 Their performance was flawless. Kurt and Blaine were given a duet, Blaine suspected it was out of pity for Kurt having to leave, but they made the most of it anyway.

 Once their performance was over, Blaine and Kurt walked, hand-in-hand, out to the parking lot where Burt was waiting. Blaine could feel the tightness in his chest and the stinging in his eyes. He didn’t even bother to fight the tears as the slid down his cheeks. They reached the curb just behind the pickup and turned to face one another.

 “I’m going to miss this place,” Kurt said, glancing around, his own tears sliding down his cheeks.

 “It’s going to miss you too. **_I’m_** going to miss you.” Blaine said biting his lower lip, trying to get his emotions under control.

 Kurt met Blaine’s gaze again, “I’m going to miss you too, but we’ll visit as much as we can and we’ll talk and stuff, right?”

 Blaine nodded, “I’ve figured out the bus route to Lima. We’ll be okay.”

 He offered Kurt a smile, of which Kurt weakly returned. Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt as passionately as he dared with Burt sitting in the truck next to them. After a few moments, Kurt broke away as a sob escaped his throat.

 “I have to go.” He whispered and Blaine felt his heart breaking while simultaneously trying to beat out of his chest.

 “I love you, Kurt.”

 Kurt wrapped Blaine tightly into his embrace and kissed his cheek, “I love you too, Blaine.”

 Blaine felt as though his whole world came crashing down as Kurt stepped away, meeting his gaze one last time before opening the truck’s passenger door and sliding in.

 “Bye, Blaine! Don’t be a stranger!” Burt hollered as he started up the engine.

 Blaine could only muster a weak wave as he watched the truck pull away, carrying his world with it.

* * *

 As they drove towards Lima, Kurt couldn’t stop the tears that cascaded down his cheeks. He had curled up into the fetal position as best he could in the seat the second Blaine went out of view. Burt had tried to comfort him with a hand on his shoulder and words about him and Blaine visiting each other, but Kurt knew better. He knew that he and Blaine would try and keep their relationship the same and stay together, but he also knew the reality of living two hours away. That reality alone would be tough for anyone, but they didn’t even have driver’s licenses and they both would be sick of the bus all too soon. Things would not be okay. He would fight though. For Blaine, he would fight.

 

  **XXXX**

 The first week was hard on Kurt. He had settled his things back into his old room and tried to stay as positive as he could around his dad. Kurt knew Burt would have done anything to have kept him at Dalton; it wasn’t his fault that business wasn’t paying out enough to pay the tuition any longer.

 Kurt and Blaine talked every day for several hours on and off. Kurt had filed papers at the garage during the week days, starting only two days after returning home. He called Blaine during his lunch break rather than catching up with his father’s old friends that Kurt had known his entire life.

 Friday came and Kurt tried calling Blaine at his lunch break, he was surprised and a little upset when Blaine didn’t pick up. They had never missed a lunchtime call. They had missed others but had called back immediately, but lunchtime was an **_always_** call for them, their own special time in the day. It had only been a four day thing, but in their minds it was **_their_** thing.

 “Hi you’ve reached Blaine Anderson. Leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can.”

  ** _‘Beep’._**

 “Hey, Blaine. I’m just calling on my lunch break. I guess I’ll talk to you tonight. I miss you. Love you. Call me back if you get this before my lunch is over. Okay.”

 Kurt hung up and began munching on his salad, trying to ignore the ache in his chest. _‘Come on, it’s **one** call. Everything will be fine.’_

 The rest of the day dragged slowly for Kurt. Just as he was finishing up his filing for the day with five minutes before closing, the front door swung open, the **_‘ding’_** sounding loud in the room that only Kurt occupied.

 “One second, I’ll grab my father for you. You won’t be able to get your car back until tomorrow since we’re about to close, but he’d be happy to give you an estimate.” Kurt said without turning around as he searched for the proper spot to alphabetically put ‘Johnson ** _,_** Samuel’ in the ‘CompletedPaperwork’ tab.

 “Ah, well, I don’t have a car so that’s not really a problem.”

 Kurt spun around, forgetting the paper as it flitted out of his hand and towards the floor. He flew a hand to his mouth, choking back a sob as he met Blaine’s gaze.

 “ ** _Blaine_**.” Kurt gasped before running around the desk and into Blaine’s arms.

 Just as quickly as Kurt had entered Blaine’s embrace, he exited it, looking to the woman sitting in the waiting lounge for her oil change to be completed. He looked to Blaine apologetically but Blaine simply nodded his understanding. They were no longer in the safe confines of Dalton.

 “How long are you here? Can you stay the night?” Kurt asked, quickly wiping at his tears of excitement of having Blaine standing in front of him.

 Blaine’s smile warmed Kurt’s heart, “If that’s okay with Burt, then yeah. My mom is waiting outside for the answer with my overnight bag.”

 “Oh my god, okay. Let me go ask really quickly.” Kurt turned and ran without waiting for confirmation from Blaine, he found his dad leaning over an engine with a wrench in hand.

 “Hey kiddo, is someone here for an estimate?” Burt said without looking up from his work.

 “Uh, no. Blaine is here and wants to know if he can stay the night? His mom drove him down and is waiting outside.”

 Burt looked up, a look of sadness crossing his features before he put a smile on his face, “Sure, kiddo. He can stay in the guest room.”

 Kurt squealed and clapped his hands, “Thanks dad!” and Kurt was off and running again back to the front office. “He said yes!” Kurt said and it was Blaine’s turn to clap his hands.

 “Awesome, let me talk to my mom and get my bag, I’ll be right back.” Blaine said and walked to the door, but paused before he exited, turning to face Kurt once again, “Unless you want to come say hi? She wanted to see you again, but if you have to finish working it’s okay.” 

Kurt smiled, “I have one paper to file, but I can lock up once she’s gone. Go on, I’ll be out in a second.”

 Blaine exited and Kurt squealed once again before returning to the filing cabinet to pick up the forgotten paper. He shut the drawer and turned to exit. He looked in the waiting lounge and saw the woman looking at him with disgust on her face. He swallowed and put on his best smile.

 “Your car should be done in a few moments, ma’am. I saw Frank finishing up the paperwork in my visit to the floor.”

 She simply hummed her confirmation of hearing his statement; he shook his head and exited the building.

 “ **KURT**!” Mrs. Anderson shouted from the driver’s seat of her convertable Ferrari, or her ‘summertime car’ as Blaine had once said with a roll of his eyes.

 A wide smile crossed Kurt’s features, “Hi Mrs. Anderson! It’s **_so_** good to see you!” He said, his smile widening as Blaine leaned into him slightly, just enough to touch, but not enough to draw attention of passersby. 

“You too, honey! Is your dad really okay with Blaine staying with you tonight?”

 “Of course, he said Blaine was welcome to use our guest room.” Kurt said with a nod.

 “What a kind man he is. Well, I’ll come back down to get Blaine tomorrow before dinner if that works for you boys?”

 “Don’t be silly, you drove him down here, we can drive him back. What time do you want Blaine home, Sheila?” Burt’s voice sounded from the doorway behind the boys.

 “Oh, hello Burt!” Mrs. Anderson called, “Whenever you want; he has a one a.m. curfew on weekends, so whenever you’re ready to bring him back is okay with me.”

 Kurt met Blaine’s gaze with a wide smile.

 “Don’t get your hopes up, Kurt.” Burt said with a laugh, “We’ll bring him back after dinner, then.” He said to Mrs. Anderson.

 She nodded, “Okay, you boys have fun.”

 “Bye mom.” Blaine said with a wave.

 “Bye, Mrs. Anderson, thanks for bringing him down.” Kurt said, still giddy.

 “Of course, hon.” She said with a wink before putting on her sunglasses and zooming away.

 Kurt and Blaine turned to walk into the shop again, the backs of their hands grazing as they walked.

 “I can’t believe you’re here.” Kurt said as he reached to open the door.

 “I’m glad your dad’s letting me stay. Sorry I didn’t pick up my phone at lunchtime, I was convincing my mom to drive me here.” Blaine said, his eyes brimming with happy tears.

 Kurt smiled and his heart ached to wrap Blaine in his embrace and kiss him. _‘There’ll be plenty of time for that at home.’_ Kurt thought as they walked past the counter where the woman was paying Frank for her oil change.

 “It’s okay. This is worth a missed call.” Kurt said with a wink as he grabbed the keys to the shop to begin locking up.

* * *

**A/N: Hello and Welcome! :) Quick formatting note, the 'grey line' represents a change in perspective and the 'XXXX' represents a time jump within a perspective. I hope y'all enjoy the story! So far, only 8 chapters have been written (and posted) but there is much more to come! It is my current WIP along with 'Finding Yourself'. I'm hoping to keep up with both! Please read the tags that there will be moments where our boys are in other relationships BRIEFLY, just a heads up. Enoy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Kurt and Blaine found themselves cuddled under a blanket watching ‘West Side Story’. Burt had opted to go to his room early for some reading before bed, leaving them with explicit instructions that they were to sleep in separate rooms, with the threat that he’d be checking. Naturally, the duo decided to stay awake as long as possible. It was one a.m. when Tony died, both boys crying along with Maria’s shouts of despair.

 Once the ending titles ran, Kurt dropped his head to Blaine’s shoulder with a sigh.

 “I’m so happy to be sitting here with you. Thank you for coming to visit.” Kurt said, nuzzling into Blaine’s neck.

 “Of course, I couldn’t stand being away from you. I love you, Kurt.” Blaine replied, his hand running up and down Kurt’s arm.

 Kurt looked up to Blaine’s gaze, “I love you too.”

 Kurt leaned up and captured Blaine’s lips with his own. The soft feeling of Blaine’s lips with the firm pressure of passion made Kurt’s head spin. He had missed kissing Blaine over the previous week. They kissed passionately for a long time, Kurt tried to ignore the aching feeling his hard cock was sending to his brain, begging for attention. They hadn’t gone further than rutting against each other, fully clothed, until they reached climax. Kurt wasn’t ready for more, though most boys of fifteen would have loved to have taken what they could. Blaine was more than understanding, of which Kurt was eternally grateful. Kurt moved to sit in a less strained position, keeping his lips attached to Blaine’s, and accidently grazed his groin against Blaine’s thigh. Blaine broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

 “ ** _Kurt_**.” He moaned into Kurt’s ear as Kurt moved to straddle him. Kurt couldn’t help but smile at the pure **_want_** laced in Blaine’s broken voice.

 “Is this okay?” Kurt breathed into Blaine’s ear. He took the immediate connection of Blaine’s mouth to his neck as a yes.

 It was Blaine who made the first move, rutting his hips against Kurt’s. Kurt sighed in relief against Blaine’s lips at the friction. They moved together, kisses getting messier as they both neared their climax. Kurt lost it first, nearly screaming in ecstasy, but Blaine’s mouth covered his own to keep from Burt hearing anything. Kurt heard the second Blaine hit his own climax, the moan of his name music to his hears.

 Kurt collapsed on Blaine and they laid down on the couch, ignoring the sticky feeling in their pants as they held each other tightly.

  **XXXX**  


 Kurt awoke quickly at the sound of running water. He sat up rapidly, waking Blaine in the process.

 “’Was goin’ on?” Blaine asked in a sleep thick voice.

 “My dad is awake; we have to go to our own beds before he catches us.” Kurt whispered.

 Blaine groaned but stood anyway, walking with Kurt to where the stairs would separate them. Kurt smiled as he met Blaine’s honey-hazel gaze, which was filled with pure love. He leaned in and captured one more kiss before letting go of Blaine’s hand to go downstairs to his room in the basement.

* * *

 The next day, Blaine couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. He and Kurt went to the park and sat on a blanket, just enjoying the scenery for the better part of the afternoon. They had dinner, of which Blaine and Kurt had made together, singing and flirtatiously nudging each other throughout the process. After dinner, they convinced Burt to let them watch a movie before they brought Blaine home.

  **XXXX**  


 Blaine turned to Kurt when they reached his porch and felt his heart breaking once again.

 “I’m going to miss you.” Blaine said, squeezing Kurt’s hand.

 “I’m going to miss you, too. I’ll find a time to come visit you soon. I promise.”

 Blaine nodded, “And I’ll try and get down to you again soon, also. We’ll make it work.”

 Kurt smiled and Blaine stepped forward, arms encircling his boyfriend, holding him tight to his chest. They stood like that, just holding each other, for several minutes. Blaine eventually pulled back, but kept his arms around Kurt’s waist.

 “Call me when you get home, yeah?”

 Kurt nodded, “Of course.”

 Kurt began to lean in and Blaine met him halfway, putting as much passion as he could into the kiss, not caring that Burt was in the car and probably watching, along with his own snoopy mother probably watching from the peephole in the door. When Kurt finally broke away, Blaine pulled him in for one last kiss, just a quick one, but one more to cap off their perfect day.

 “I’ll see you soon.” Blaine said as he turned to unlock his front door.

 “Definitely. Love you.”

 Blaine opened the door and turned to face Kurt once more, “Love you too.”

 Blaine stepped inside and turned to smile at Kurt once more before shutting the door.

  **XXXX**  


 Reality hit the duo quickly after that visit. Blaine continued to try and be available to talk with Kurt as much as he could while still trying to maintain his friendships with the Warblers who were still in town for the summer. Kurt visited two weeks after Blaine visited him, and Blaine never found an available time to visit again. Every time he suggested going to Lima, Kurt was never available to have him. Whenever Kurt suggested visiting Westerville, Blaine already had plans with one of his friends. Calls came less frequently, conversations were cut short and by the time the beginning of August rolled around, they were barely speaking.

  **XXXX**  


 “Kurt, what are we doing?” Blaine sighed one evening when he called Kurt; they hadn’t spoken in nearly a week.

 “What do you mean?”

 “We barely talk anymore and we haven’t seen each other in a month.”

 “We skyped last night, Blaine.”

 “You know what I mean.”

 Kurt sighed and Blaine could hear the wavering in his voice as he spoke, “I know. I just know that I love you, but it’s so hard being away from you without easy means of getting to you. We barely make time for each other anymore, myself included. I just...” Kurt trailed off, leaving Blaine’s eyes stinging as tears began to slide down his cheeks, his heart hollow.

 “You just what?” Blaine sniffled, not caring that Kurt knew he was crying, this conversation earned the tears.

 “I just feel like we’re holding on by a thread and sometimes I feel like we’re not even dating anymore, just some friends that keep in touch for holding onto what we have.” Kurt said and Blaine heard the tears laced in his voice.

 Blaine nodded, “What does that mean?” He knew full well what Kurt meant, he just needed to hear the words to put everything to rest.

 “I...Blaine I really don’t want to do this.”

 Blaine let out a small sob, “Me neither.”

 “I just...I don’t see how this is working. This isn’t how our relationship was, how our relationship is supposed to be.” Kurt was barely understandable through the line.

 “I know. It’s not fair for either of us.”

 “No. It’s not. I mean, it’s not like I’ve got my eye on other guys...”

 “Me neither.”

 “I just...I don’t want us to feel like we are stuck. And I don’t want us to end up hating each other. I love you too much for that.”

 “I love you too. Maybe someday, like when we can actually drive and visit each other without having to really plan a huge deal out of it, we can...talk about a relationship again. Right?”

 “Of course. That would be great. I mean, it’s only, what, four months for you and seven months for me until we turn sixteen and can possibly get our licenses and cars and stuff.”

 “Right.”

 “Okay. Um, we’ll still stay friends though, right?”

 Blaine’s heart ripped out of his chest. “Yeah. Of course. I don’t want to lose you. We’ll stay friends and talk about... **_us_** again when it’s more feasible.”

 “Yeah. That-That sounds good.”

 There was a burning silence and Blaine felt like his world was crashing around him and his tears wouldn’t stop running down his cheeks. _‘It’s really over. How did I let this happen?’_

 “Um, well I should probably go.” Kurt said, his voice still barely understandable through his tears.

 Blaine swallowed and sniffled, “Okay, I’ll call you soon. Or you can call me. Whatever.”

 “Okay. Bye, Blaine.”

 “Bye.”

 Blaine set his phone on the mattress and stared in front of himself with unseeing eyes as the tears slid down his cheeks.

* * *

 Reality hit the duo once again as the month and a half left of Summer passed and they spoke a total of twice. Kurt’s heart was still broken and he had to drag himself to do anything, but he knew breaking up with Blaine was for the best. For Blaine, anyway. Kurt knew he was headed back to a living hell, but Blaine had options and a wonderful life to live and Kurt didn’t want to hold him back. Time passed and Kurt felt the need to talk to Blaine every second of every day, but knew he didn’t have that right any longer; so, he let time pass.

  **XXXX**  


 The day finally arrived for Kurt to begin his Sophomore year back in his old hell. There were a million reasons why he was miserable here before, and one very specific reason. Burt had tried to get Kurt enrolled at North Lima High, but the district maintained that they were out of boundaries and therefore Kurt **_had_** to attend Mckinley.

 Just as he pulled into a parking spot, his heart racing and his breathing rapid, his phone alerted him of a text message.

  ** _FROM BLAINE: Good luck today, let me know if you want to talk. The guys all miss you._**

 Kurt fought the urge to cry as he thought of everything he had left behind at Dalton.

  ** _TO BLAINE: Thanks. Tell everyone I say hi and my phone is always open if they want to talk. I’ll try and say hi too, but you know how bad I am at keeping in touch. I hope you’re doing well._**

 The reply was almost instant.

  ** _FROM BLAINE: I miss you, but other than that I’m okay._**

 Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _‘Keep yourself together. You don’t want to give them another reason to get under your skin.’_

  ** _TO BLAINE: I miss you too. I have to go so I can put my books in my locker._**

  ** _FROM BLAINE: Courage, Kurt. Courage._**

 Kurt stepped out of his car and shouldered his bag. He peered around and shook his head as he realized just how little had changed in his absence. He walked forward and kept his head down, hoping to go unnoticed. He made it until the front door before someone noticed.

 “Holy fuck, Hummel is back! What, did the **_fag_** **_school_** not want you either?”

 Kurt flinched at the voice of Azimio floating towards him, but kept walking.

 “Wait ‘til Karofsky hears about this! It’ll be like Christmas all over again!” Shane said with a high five to Azimio as Kurt walked directly past them.

 Kurt tried to keep his panic at bay. _‘They don’t know anything. Don’t freak out. They don’t know how right they are or the meaning behind what they said. They don’t know what Christmas or Christmas break has to do with anything. Breathe. Courage. Think of Blaine. Hold his hand. Hold his strength.’_

 Kurt made it to his locker and took a deep breath. It was the same locker he had had the previous year because Figgins didn’t move anyone around, he simply rotated so the Freshmen took over the Seniors’ lockers, so Kurt’s was the only vacant one left.

 Kurt bit his lip as he reached for the lock and began to spin the all too familiar numbers. He tried unsuccessfully to ignore the dent that his shoulder and back had formed in the locker during his short stint the previous year.

 He got his locker open and began unloading his books into the open space in front of him. He had been lucky to have missed the actual orientation where he would have had to have seen everyone before his first day. He had been able to pick up his bundle of books and his schedule from Miss. Pillsbury at the Lima Bean the day before.

 He pinned up his schedule on his locker door directly under the largest dent. He carefully took out a picture of the Warblers and pinned it up on the right wall inside his locker. He planned it carefully before deciding to bring it in with him, pinning it on the door made easy access for people to pull it down, he would try and keep it hidden for as long as possible. He smiled at it, his eyes centered on where he and Blaine were wrapped in each other’s arms next to Nick and Jeff, who were equally as wrapped up in one another.

 He was snapped out of his revere when an all too familiar voice spoke behind him.

 “So, the rumors **_are_** true. Kurt Hummel is back at Mckinley.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt turned around slowly and plastered a smile on his face. He held back a cringe as he met eyes with Rachel Berry. She was standing in front of him with her awful horse sweater and knee length skirt on. _‘God, you would have thought she’d have learned how to dress in my absence. Maybe she’ll let me help her.’_

 “Hi Rachel. Yes, unfortunately I’m back. How have you been?”

 Kurt hadn’t kept in touch with anyone once he left. When he had attended Mckinley the previous year, his only friends had been the Glee Club, and as much as he loved them, he didn’t want their pity or attempted persuasion to come back.

 “Great. I got all of the solos at the rest of our competitions last year, as I’m sure you remember from Regionals. You boys were amazing. I tried to talk to you that day, we all did, but you must not have heard us because you never turned around. We lost at Nationals, but at least we got to go. The club would love to have you back, I’m sure. We need your voice. Naturally you’d be singing backup to me again, but that’s okay. Finn still refuses to acknowledge our stunning chemistry and is still prancing around with Quinn. Don’t worry one day I will have him. Mark my words. **OH**! I almost forgot, we have-“

 “Girl, give Kurt some breathing room.” Mercedes said as she walked up to the duo. “Hey Kurt. I missed you.”

 Kurt smiled at Mercedes. She had been his best friend before the transfer. He leaned down and gave her a shy hug.

 “I missed you too, ‘Cedes.”

 “What classes are you taking?” Mercedes asked, holding out her schedule to compare.

 Kurt examined her schedule and smiled, “We have English together first.”

 Mercedes smiled back warmly, “Do you want to walk together?”

 Kurt nodded and turned to Rachel again, who looked like she had been kicked for all the pouting she was doing. “Let’s catch up more later. It’s good to see you, Rachel.”

 “You too, Kurt. I’m happy to have my best gay back.” She said, pouncing on him with a too tight hug.

 Once she let go, Kurt looped his arm through Mercedes’ and turned towards their classroom.

 “So who was that **_fine_** boy I saw you with at Regionals last year?” She said with a wink.

 Kurt couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Blaine. “That was Bl-“

 Kurt yelped as he suddenly found himself thrown against a locker. The pain that shot through his shoulder and arm was worse than he remembered it being.

 “Welcome back, fairy boy.”

 Kurt immediately began shaking and hyperventilating at the sound of Karofsky’s voice. He looked up through his tear-filled vision to watch the blob of Karofsky’s back walking away, pausing only to high five Azimio as he went.

 “Kurt? Are you okay?” Mercedes asked, her voice laced with concern.

 Kurt shook his head and tried to calm his breathing, “N-n-no.”

* * *

 Blaine barely made it through his classes. He almost had his phone taken away several times because he kept checking it in the middle of class to see if Kurt had tried to contact him. Thankfully, his ‘Blaine Anderson Charm’ worked on all of his teachers. His phone remained blank. After classes, he groaned as he remembered it was the first Warbler meeting of the year.

  ** _TO KURT: I hope your day has been alright. I know it has to be hard, but you’re amazing. Don’t forget that. Let me know how it went._**

 He pocketed his phone and walked towards the conference room they used for Warbler practice. He smiled as he saw Nick and Jeff walking towards him.

 “Hey guys.” He said once they met outside the door.

 “Hey Blaine. How’s Kurt doing? It was his first day also, right?” Jeff said, his eyes filled with concern for his friend.

 Blaine nodded, “Yeah, it was. I talked to him this morning to wish him luck, but he hasn’t said anything since then. I actually just texted him to let me know how it went. I hope he’s okay.”

 Blaine watched as his friends exchanged a sad look and sighed.

 “I’m sure it was hell, but Kurt’s strong. He’ll be alright.” Nick said and patted Blaine’s shoulder.

 They turned to walk into the room as Blaine spoke, “I hope so. I mean-“

 “Excuse me.” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand.

 Blaine, Nick and Jeff turned to face the owner of the voice. Blaine looked up at the tall boy before him. His hair was fashioned in a slightly off-center spike and his blue eyes stuck out under his dark eyebrows. The boy was attractive; Blaine couldn’t begin to doubt that. His perma-smirk made Blaine want to know what was going on in his head.

 “How can we help you?” Blaine asked, ever the gentleman.

 “Is this where the Warblers auditions are held?”

 All three boys’ attitude seemed to lighten at that. Blaine felt the excitement running through his veins. He always felt that way at the news of a new addition to the team.

 “Yeah, come on in. Are you a freshman?” Nick asked, eyeing the boy cautiously.

 The boy snorted, “Really? Do I **_look_** like a freshman? I would let you figure it out, but my man vibes would out me sooner than you’d figure it out by yourself. I’m a junior. We just moved to town from Paris.”

 Blaine’s eyebrows raised, _‘Why would someone move **here** from **Paris**?’ _ The boy turned to Blaine and smiled what appeared to be a genuine smile. Blaine’s stomach flipped flopped and he felt a blush dusting his cheeks.

“Well, practice is about to start. Just let Thad or Wes know you want to audition.” Jeff said, pulling Nick inside the room, leaving the boy and Blaine alone in the hall for a moment.

 “Well, aren’t you just the sexiest thing I’ve seen all day. I’m Sebastian Smythe.”

 Blaine’s cheeks burned as he held out his hand, “Blaine Anderson.”

 The boys shook hands and Blaine felt his hand tingling and warm, even after Sebastian pulled his hand away.

 “Well, Blaine Anderson, are you going to escort me inside this room, or should I escort you back to my room instead?”

* * *

 Kurt paced nervously outside of the choir room after school. They had a spare hour before the club started so people could get some coffee or food before rehearsal. In the past, Kurt always trekked out to the Lima Bean, which happened to be a popular chain coffee shop in Westerville as well, to get his caffeine fix, but he felt too nervous to try and stomach anything before facing his former friends. He had seen many of them throughout the day, Tina, Mike, Sam, Mercedes and Artie even asked him to sit with them at lunch, but going back to Glee Club was a bigger mountain to climb than a random sighting in the halls.

 Suddenly, as Kurt was about to turn and repeat his pace for the millionth time, he found himself shoved against a locker, a solid body holding him in place. Kurt’s eyes widened in fear as he realized Karofsky was the one holding him there.

 “Listen **_fag_** , you haven’t told anyone what happened last year did you?” Karofsky’s horrid breath invaded Kurt’s nostrils but he barely noticed over the proximity of the larger boy.

 Kurt had told Blaine when he freaked out during one of their first heavier make-out sessions. They had taken a while to build to that, because Kurt was afraid after what Karofsky had done that he would never be able to be okay with someone being near him, let alone kissing him. They had barely kissed for the first month of dating, and slowly built to more once Kurt realized that Blaine was different. Blaine could be trusted. Blaine wouldn’t hurt him. It was the first time he had felt Blaine’s erection pressed against his thigh. They both had been caught up in the kiss, but the second Kurt felt it, he was thrown into a panic attack.

 His mind had taken him back to the locker room on the last day of school before Christmas break. He had just finished changing after gym when Karofsky came barging in, walking straight to Kurt. Next thing he knew, Kurt was shoved against a locker and Karofsky’s mouth was on his. A tongue was shoved into his mouth, lapping against his own. Then Karofsky had leaned his hips forward, grinding his erection against Kurt’s thigh. Kurt had remained still, his entire being in shock, through the whole initial kiss, but once Karofsky started grinding on him, he yelped and tried to push Karofsky off of him. Karofsky had reached his hand down, starting to undo the top button of Kurt’s pants. Kurt cried then, he didn’t know what to do. He pushed and pushed, trying to get the jock away from him, but nothing worked. His button and zipper were undone; Karofsky was still grinding against him. Suddenly, a loud sound came from outside of the locker room; Karofsky jumped back for a moment before he crowded into Kurt again, his fiery gaze locked on Kurt’s tear filled one. That’s when the death threat came; the one that shook Kurt to his core. Everything that had happened in the previous moments faded, because he sincerely believed that Karofsky was capable of murder in that moment. Then, Kurt was alone.

 Blaine had been furious and had wanted to call the police. He had wanted to bring justice to the guy who caused Kurt so much anguish. Blaine was even more furious that Kurt hadn’t told his father; he had told Burt that the bullying had become too much and showed him the scars and bruises littering his torso, along with the stories of the slushie attacks. Burt had known Kurt wouldn’t have complained if it weren’t extremely serious and threatened to sue the school, but Kurt had just begged to transfer and let it be. Blaine pleaded with Kurt to tell someone, or let him tell someone, but Kurt refused, panicking more with every passing second. Blaine had eventually let it rest, not wanting to be someone who caused Kurt anxiety.

  _‘Protect yourself and Blaine.’_

 “No. I haven’t told anyone.” Kurt said, trying to keep his breathing even.

 “Good. Keep it that way.” Karofsky said before letting him go and stalking away with one last hate-filled glance over his shoulder.

* * *

  ** _TO KURT: Please just talk to me. Tell me you’re alright, or not. I understand if you don’t want to...talk, but please let me know you’re okay. It’s been a week. Please._**

**__ ** **_ TO KURT: Kurt, come on. This isn’t funny. I’ll take a bus out to Lima if I have to. _ **

**__ ** **_ TO KURT: The guys all say hi. Talk to me. _ **

**__ ** **_ TO KURT: Okay, I’m going to the bus then. I’ll see you in a few hours. _ **

**__ ** **_ FROM KURT: I’m fine. Stay there. _ **

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, though he knew Kurt was far from fine, he was just relieved to hear from him.

  ** _TO KURT: Do you want to talk about your day?_**

**__ ** **_ FROM KURT: No. Tell everyone I say hi. I’m going to bed, it’s almost midnight. You should do the same. _ **

 Blaine sighed. _‘Please, just talk to me.’_

  ** _TO KURT: Okay. Goodnight._**

 His phone stayed silent for half an hour, when it went off again, Blaine pounced on it, hoping it was Kurt. He bit his lip when he saw the sender’s name, butterflies floating in his stomach. He turned on his side and opened the text.

  ** _FROM SEBASTIAN: I didn’t know you were good at building tents._**

**__ ** **_ TO SEBASTIAN: What are you talking about? _ **

**__ ** **_ FROM SEBASTIAN: Well, I was just thinking about you and a tent sprung up in my sheets. Nice work, killer. Maybe you should come help me disassemble it. _ **

Blaine stared at his phone, his mouth instantly dry, his heart racing, and his cock growing hard.

  ** _TO SEBASTIAN: Nice try. Take care of it yourself. See you in rehearsal tomorrow._**

  ** _FROM SEBASTIAN: Take care of yourself, Blaine. See you._**

 Blaine groaned, the text could have meant a simple ‘take care’ but he knew better than that. He had known Sebastian for a week, and everything out of his mouth seemed to be an innuendo. He was a very nice guy; he had his moments, anyway. He was also extremely talented and was a great addition to the Warblers. Blaine knew he had his work cut out for him if he had wanted to stay lead soloist the second Sebastian had opened his mouth for his audition. They had built a sort of friendship already where Sebastian would offer some form of sex and Blaine would get flustered and turn him down. Sebastian had joined the Warblers for post rehearsal coffee a few times and always sat next to Blaine, making comments and even attempting normal conversation for a few minutes. The more he got to know Sebastian, the more he got to like him.

 Blaine took a deep breath and tried to calm his body because he most certainly would **_not_** jerk off because of something Sebastian had said; though it wouldn’t be the first time. His phone went off again and though he was reluctant, Blaine opened the text.

  ** _FROM SEBASTIAN: Thanks, killer._**

**__ ** **_ TO SEBASTIAN: For...? _ **

**__ ** **_ FROM SEBASTIAN: The amazing blow job you just gave me in my mind. I have a feeling you’re a pro. You want to hear about it? _ **

 That was it. Blaine couldn’t hold back any longer. As the texts flooded in, Blaine reached below his covers and slid down his pajama pants, taking his already leaking erection in one hand, his bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer in the other.

* * *

 “Alright everybody! Settle down, I have in my hand our competition for Sectionals!” Mr. Schue said as he walked in the choir room on the first day of their third week of Glee Club.

 They had already began discussing possible songs, Rachel pulling out the tears when Mr. Schue announced they’d be holding auditions for solos. They were all hoping to make it to Nationals again, if only to make up for their last place finish the year before. The competition was still a month and a half away, but they wanted to get a jump on their songs so they’d have no mistakes.

 “Okay, Vocal Adrenaline, Our Voices Are Our Weapons, and the Warblers.”

 All eyes turned to Kurt, who sat stock still, unsure of which emotion was going to decide to settle in his system. _‘We’re going against the Warblers. It was bound to happen eventually, but...now? **Blaine**.’_

 Kurt bit his lip as tears welled in his eyes. He couldn’t be sure if they were happy tears or ones of regret, but he refused to let them out in front of his friends.

* * *

 “Vocal Adrenaline, Our Voices Are Our Weapons, and the New Directions.”

 Nick grabbed Blaine’s hand as his eyes widened at the final team that flowed out of Wes’ mouth. _‘ **Kurt**.’_

 “Did you say Nude Erections?” Sebastian laughed, “What a name. Why aren’t we on their team, huh Blaine?” Sebastian nudged him and Blaine attempted an eye roll but only ended up rolling his eyes to the ceiling. Sebastian leaned over and whispered, “Hey, are you okay?”

 Blaine swallowed and nodded, “Y-yeah. Fine.”

 “Okay. We still on for dinner?”

  _‘ **Kurt**! You’re going to see him in a month and a half...but then not again for a long time. What’s one dinner? **Kurt**.’_

 “Yeah.”

 Sebastian nodded and leaned back to a normal sitting position. It was Nick’s turn to lean to Blaine.

 “Are you sure you’re okay?” Blaine shook his head, “Didn’t think so. It’ll be okay. You get to see Kurt. Isn’t that what you’ve been hoping for?”

 Blaine took a shaky breath, “Yeah, but what happens when he doesn’t want to see me like he didn’t want to see his friends last year?”

 “You know that was a different situation. He didn’t leave here because he was being bullied; he left because he **_had_** to.” Blaine nodded, “It’ll be fine. Are you really going out with Sebastian again?”

 Blaine sighed, “It’s only our second date, Nick. Maybe it’s a good thing.”

 Nick sighed in return, “Yeah. Maybe.”

 “ ** _Nick_** , **_Blaine_** , care to pay attention?” Wes’ ‘I have the gavel now’ tone ringing in Blaine’s ears.

 “Sorry,” they both muttered, Nick letting Blaine’s hand go with a final squeeze.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine awoke on the morning of Sectionals with a giddy feeling in his stomach. He always got excited on competition mornings, especially ones where he had a solo. He and Sebastian both earned a solo for the competition, along with the duet, and Blaine couldn’t begin to hide his pride, not only for himself, but for his boyfriend as well.

 The feeling of giddiness didn’t subside, even as he thought about the fact he’d be seeing Kurt for the first time in a long time at the competition. If anything, it added to the excitement. Any thoughts of Kurt flew from his mind when he opened the door to his room and saw Sebastian standing in the doorway, his usual sexified smirk on his face.

 “Hey Blaine. Let’s go kick some Erection ass.” Sebastian said with a wink and his hand held out for Blaine to take.

 Blaine simply rolled his eyes and took Sebastian’s hand, forgetting his phone on his dresser.

  **XXXX**  


 As they stood in the lobby of the performing arts building of Our Voices Are Our Weapons’ school, of which Blaine didn’t bother learning, Blaine saw Nick and Jeff looking around wildly. Blaine squeezed Sebastian’s hand and smiled shyly at him before he let go and walked over to his friends.

 “What are you doing?” Blaine asked, bewildered by their behavior.

 Nick and Jeff both stopped and looked at Blaine like he had grown a third head.

 “We’re looking for Kurt. He’s supposed to be here.” Jeff said slowly, as though talking to a small child who needed a little extra help understanding things.

 Blaine’s heart beat wildly as he remembered about Kurt. He had thought to text him that morning, but never got around to it.

 “Have you talked to him?” Nick asked, beginning to look around again.

 Blaine shook his head, “The last time we talked was the day after we found out we were competing against them, and I got a reply saying ‘nice, see you then’. I should find him though.”

 Blaine’s stomach turned as he thought of seeing Kurt again. He was excited, but was also afraid of his feelings coming back to remind him of what he lost.

 Blaine was startled from his stance when Sebastian’s arms came around his waist. He leaned back into Sebastian’s arms and smiled as Sebastian kissed his neck. He turned his head and got a proper kiss.

 “Break a leg today, killer. Not that you need it of course.” Sebastian mumbled against his lips.

 Blaine smiled, “Mm, you too.”

* * *

 “Kurt? What’s wrong?” Mercedes asked softly as Kurt stood with tears in his eyes as he looked to his old teammates.

 Kurt watched as Blaine kissed another boy, a smile on his face and his eyes alight with something Kurt had seen directed at him many times. It was a look special to Blaine, something that didn’t have a name to it, but made you feel special, like the world couldn’t touch you.

 Kurt swallowed and shook his head, “Nothing. Let’s go get warmed up with the others.”

 As he followed Mercedes, he thought about all of the unanswered texts he had been sending Blaine all morning. He finally understood why they were unanswered. The hot flash of embarrassment mixed with jealousy flooded through Kurt and he took several deep breaths to try and control his emotions before entering the green room that Rachel had gotten for them to use.

  **XXXX**  


 Kurt walked offstage with a smile on his face. They had been incredible and he knew it would come down to them and the Warblers as to who would win. The Warblers were performing right after them and Kurt tried to keep his eyes locked on Artie’s wheels to make sure he didn’t bump into him as he saw the blue blazers begin to pass them. He felt a tight grip on his arm and smiled at Rachel as she squealed her delight while they walked.

 “Kurt?” Kurt turned at the familiar voice that drifted to him from the group of blazers.

 “Hi Nick. Hi Jeff.” Kurt got out just in time to be pulled into a tight hug from his old friends.

 “We missed you! You did **_amazing_** out there. You should have had a solo, though.” Jeff said once they stepped back.

 “Thanks. Sorry I haven’t been in touch. We should meet for coffee sometime.” Kurt offered.

 “Definitely.” Nick replied enthusiastically, “Oh! We should grab Blaine; I know he was wanting to see you.”

 Kurt’s heart stopped at the sound of Blaine’s name. The image of Blaine wrapped up in the other boy’s arms came to the front Kurt’s mind.

 “I-it’s okay. He hasn’t answered my texts today so I figure he doesn’t want to see me, plus he’s busy, and I don’t want the pity ‘oh, it’s my ex, I should probably say hi’, so just...tell him I say hi, I guess. How’s Wes’ power-tripping?” Kurt said, trying to ignore the confusion on the other boys’ faces.

 Jeff finally laughed, “Still power hungry as usual. Next year is-“

 “ ** _Nick, Jeff_**! We need you boys onstage.” Wes said as he strolled over, Kurt turned to offer a smile and Wes’ eyes widened in a sort of happy surprise, “Oh, hello Kurt, great to see you. We will have to catch up soon because the lights are about to go down.”

 Kurt smiled, “Okay, good to see you, too, Wes.” He turned to Nick and Jeff, both of whom looked sad to be walking away, “We’ll do coffee. I promise. Text me or something.”

 He got trapped in one more hug from the duo before they followed Wes onstage.

 Kurt turned and walked to the side entrance to the audience to join his friends.

* * *

 Blaine was startled the second he got offstage by two sets of hands slapping his arms in a non-congratulatory way. He frowned as he turned around and saw Nick and Jeff’s angry faces.

 “ ** _What_**? What did I do?” Blaine questioned the duo, throwing his hands up in defense.

 Both of them glared at him, and with a final slap from Jeff, Nick spoke, “Kurt told us he’s been texting you all morning and you haven’t texted back. What the fuck? I get that you’re dating Sebastian and everything, but it’s **_Kurt_**. **_Come on_**.”

 Blaine’s brows furrowed in confusion, “What? He hasn’t been texting me, I would have felt it.” He patted his pockets as he spoke, trying to find his phone. _‘Oh.’_ “It must be back in my room, I left in a hurry this morning. Shit. I’ll just go talk to him and explain. You guys saw him and didn’t come get me? You **_know_** I want to see him.” He saw the look passed between the duo, “What now?”

 “I’m pretty sure he’s seen you with Sebastian. Which is fine, but he doesn’t want a pity hello, which I know you wouldn’t be pitying him, but he’ll see it that way. He’s changed too; he’s quieter and not very enthusiastic about anything. I think you’ll only make him feel worse.” Jeff said, looking to Nick, who nodded his confirmation.

 Blaine’s heart dropped, “But, it’s **_Kurt_**. Like you said. I miss him so much and I really want to talk to him. And...hold him. **_Fuck_**. What am I doing?” Blaine shook his head as realization hit him square in the face. _‘I miss him. I need him back. I’m only trying to distract myself with Sebastian. I need Kurt.’_

 Nick opened his mouth, but shut it immediately as two arms circled Blaine’s waist.

 “Why the long face, killer? We were unstoppable. Those judges don’t even know what hit them.” Sebastian purred in his ear.

 Blaine closed his eyes and stepped out of Sebastian’s embrace. He turned around and saw the hurt and question in Sebastian’s eyes. _‘Don’t do it today. It’s not like Kurt will talk to you anyway. Don’t ruin today for everyone.’_

 “I’m okay. I just need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be back.”

 Blaine walked to the hallway outside of the stage and took several deep breaths before the lights flickered signaling for the teams to get onstage for the judges’ announcement. Blaine took one more deep breath and walked back inside before Wes hunted him down.

 As Blaine lined up onstage, between Sebastian and Nick, he saw Kurt talking with a blonde girl and a latina girl. He did seem to be holding back, and he looked to be straining to speak loud enough for them to hear. Every few seconds he looked around with his hands wringing in front of him. Through this, though, Blaine saw his smile. Kurt’s smile and his bright blue-green eyes alight with joy. He laughed at something the blonde said and shook his head slightly as he replied. _‘Don’t ruin this for **anyone**. Let Kurt enjoy today.’_

* * *

 “Okay, New Directions!!” Mr. Schue yelled as he swooped into the room on the Monday following their Sectionals competition, everyone gave a cheer and Mr. Schue held up his hands with a smile on his face, “ ** _Now_** , just because we won at Sectionals doesn’t mean we will win at Regionals. It was a close win; we only beat the Warblers by one point. That means we have **_a_** **_lot_** of work to do before February.”

 Kurt sank lower in his chair as Mr. Schue kept talking about what went well and what could be improved with their performance. His mind fell back to what had been plaguing it all weekend long; the image of Blaine happily wrapped in another boy’s embrace.

 Kurt hadn’t really expected Blaine to hold out for them to turn sixteen, but it didn’t hurt any less. Kurt had made a fool of himself all morning, sending messages of how excited he was to see Blaine and maybe talk about going out sometime soon if he had wanted. The silence was disheartening, but he had figured Blaine had been in a last minute rehearsal, not in another boy’s embrace.

 Blaine had tried to call Kurt over the weekend, but Kurt couldn’t talk to him. He was scared he’d say something he’d regret. _‘Maybe I’ll call him to say Happy Thanksgiving or Merry Christmas or Happy St. Patrick’s Day or something. Or maybe not.’_

 Kurt’s phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out without a thought towards what the rest of the club was doing.

  ** _FROM NICK: How about that coffee? We’ve talked the rest of the Warblers into joining us. We’re willing to come down to Lima if you want, or you can come here and visit your old stomping grounds. When are you free?_**

  _‘The rest of the Warblers? That means Blaine and his new boyfriend, the CW Meerkat. No thank you.’_

 Kurt took a deep breath and put his phone back in his pocket, leaving the text unanswered.

 “And that is why a friendly competition of mashups will do us some good. Have fun and be creative! Split into boys vs. girls. The winning team gets ice cream on me!”

 Kurt rolled his eyes and walked over to the boy’s side, knowing it was a losing battle trying to team with the girls.

* * *

 Blaine shook his head at Nick, “I don’t know, okay? I tried calling him over the weekend, but he wouldn’t answer.”

 Nick sighed dramatically, “Well, we both have iPhones, I can see he read the message and he isn’t talking to me either.”

 “Maybe it’s because you told him the Warblers were coming. That should have been a surprise. He obviously doesn’t want to see Blaine and his boyfriend-“

 “ ** _Ex_** -boyfriend.” Blaine cut in, receiving a glare from Jeff in the process.

 “Regardless, he doesn’t know you broke up with Sebastian and he doesn’t want to see you snuggling up with him.” Jeff finished, still glaring.

 “Maybe you’re right. Too late now. Maybe you should just text him and tell him you broke up with Sebastian?” Nick suggested.

 Blaine shook his head, looking to his feet.

 “Too desperate. We know Blaine is about playing it slow and smooth. Sometimes too slow and not at all smooth.” Jeff countered, and after a moment of thought added, “Except with Sebastian. That was the wildest month you’ve ever had.”

 Blaine sighed, “With too many regrets. Whatever. I’m sorry, guys. Just tell him you two want to see him and maybe bring Trent, Wes, Thad and David as well. I know he enjoyed those guys, just don’t bring the gavel.” Nick and Jeff laughed and Blaine produced a smile, “I’ll just try and get over him. **_Again_**.”

 Blaine stood and walked out of Nick’s room, ignoring his friends’ voices trying to get him to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt bit his lip as he studied his message one last time. It had been over a month since he last saw Blaine at Sectionals and he still wasn’t **_really_** ready to talk to him. However, he couldn’t ignore that it was Blaine’s birthday. He wanted to send him a message that was caring but left little to no room for further discussion. He just couldn’t.

 Kurt sighed and hit send before walking towards the school building from the sanctuary of his car. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he plucked it out, sighing again when he saw it was from Blaine.

  ** _FROM BLAINE: Seriously? Just ‘Happy Birthday Blaine, hope it’s a good one’?_**

**__ ** **_ TO BLAINE: What did you expect me to say? _ **

**__ ** **_ FROM BLAINE: I don’t know. Something more personal I guess. Thanks for the sentiment though. _ **

Kurt willed away the tears that threatened to fall. He knew Blaine deserved better, but couldn’t bring himself to do it.

  ** _FROM BLAINE: Can I call you tonight? I just want to talk. It’s been too long. Please, Kurt._**

 Kurt bit his lip as his chin quivered.

  ** _TO BLAINE: No. Enjoy your birthday. Tell the guys I said hi._**

 Just as his phone buzzed again, Kurt found himself gasping as pain flooded the right side of his body; his phone fell to the floor with a ‘thud’. He looked to Karofsky, who just glared right back as he high-fived Azimio as he walked away.

 Kurt leaned back on the locker bank he had just shoulder checked, sliding to the floor. He reached for his phone and found it buzzing with Blaine’s smiling photo lighting the screen. Kurt hit the ‘ignore call’ button and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

* * *

 Blaine walked out of Warbler practice with a heavy heart. It hadn’t been a practice as much as a not-so-impromptu birthday party for him. Nick had asked whether or not Kurt had contacted him, so he had to relive the sadness that clouded his brain with Kurt’s near silence. Nick had then called Kurt, immediately getting answered, only to be hung up on when he suggested talking to Blaine. Nick and Jeff had been to coffee with Kurt a couple times since Sectionals and had come back worried, but also respected Kurt’s privacy by not telling Blaine a single thing they had discussed.

 Blaine had had every intention of telling Kurt he’d broken up with Sebastian and wanted nothing more than to be with him again. The only trick was to get him to talk again. Now that he was sixteen, Blaine was excited to go home for once. Going home meant the Anderson tradition of getting a car once said Anderson received their license. Blaine was going home the next day to not only get his license, but also his car and a free pass to Lima. He could deal with his fighting parents for one weekend if it mean a million weekends with Kurt. It was time for desperate measures.

 Blaine pulled out his phone, hoping to make one last-stich effort for the day.

  ** _TO KURT: Please call me. I have a lot to say, and it’s my birthday, so...please._**

 Blaine pocketed his phone, knowing it was helpless and turned to head to his dorm room.

 “Hey killer. What’s with the long face? Has no one given you your birthday blow job yet?” Sebastian’s voice drifted towards Blaine from the doorway he had just occupied.

 They had remained friendly after Blaine broke up with Sebastian. Blaine made sure to keep a certain distance because he knew he’d do things he’d regret, simply because he was a teenage boy with raging desires.

 Blaine sighed and turned to Sebastian, walking backwards as he spoke, “Nope. It’s alright though, I’ve got homework.”

 Blaine tried to ignore the smirk and lustful glint in Sebastian’s eye, but he suddenly found his feet stopping.

 “Well, we can’t leave the birthday boy hanging, can we?” Sebastian walked forward, closing the distance between them in two strides.

 Blaine’s walls fell the second their lips met. _‘What’s one more hook up?  It’s only Sebastian.’_

 Several minutes later, Sebastian broke the kiss; Blaine shivered as his hot breath hit his ear, “So, what do you say killer?”

 Blaine nodded, “Let’s go to my room.”

 As they walked, Blaine pointedly ignored Jeff and Nick’s shocked faces. He’d had enough emotions for one day, he didn’t want to deal with their judgments.

  **XXXX**  


 Blaine hummed happily as he drove on Saturday towards Lima. The previous day had been a success. Not only had he and Sebastian both agreed upon waking that it meant nothing and they could simply hook up without emotions, Blaine had gotten his license and his car. Everything was falling into place. Except Kurt. Kurt was the one person Blaine cared about more than anything, and he was willing to fight tooth and nail for him.

* * *

 Kurt heard the doorbell ring and he looked to the driveway where he saw an unfamiliar BMW parked. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked to his door and opened it just as Burt opened the front door. Kurt listened closely, straining to hear who it was.

 “Blaine, good to see you. Nice car. I take it you got your license?”

 “Yeah, I did. It’s good to see you too, Burt. Um. Is Kurt home?”

 There was a heavy sigh, obviously his father.

 “You know, Blaine. You’re a good kid. I miss having you around-“

 Kurt sighed, knowing his father was trying to find a polite way of turning Blaine away without lying to him. He stepped into the hall, took a deep breath and went halfway down the stairs.

 “Dad? Is everything okay? There’s a car I don’t know in the driveway.” Kurt said, his innocence sounding false, even to himself.

 Burt stepped back, stopping midsentence, coming into Kurt’s view.

 “Yeah, kiddo. Everything’s fine. Blaine’s here. On the porch. Wanting to see you. Now.” Burt said, shifting his eyes to the porch and back in an obvious push for Kurt to put him out of his misery.

 Kurt sighed and walked down the final stairs, he turned and his breath caught at the sight of Blaine standing on the porch, a bouquet of red and yellow roses in his hand and a smile on his face, his puppy dog eyes pleading with Kurt.

 “Hi Blaine. I’m sorry, I’m loaded with homework, but thanks for stopping by.” Kurt said as he rushed forward to shut the door.

 “No! Wait! **_Please_**!” Blaine said, his voice desperate. Kurt stopped the door halfway, the solid wood preventing him from seeing Blaine any longer, “Can we please talk, Kurt? **_Please_**?”

 Kurt bit his lip, trying unsuccessfully to stop his tears, “No Blaine. Congrats on your license and your car, but please leave me alone. I’m glad you’re happy.”

 “Kurt...are you okay? Please let me in. Talk to me.” Blaine pleaded, his own voice thick with tears.

 Kurt sniffled and straightened up, “I’m fine. Please leave.”

 Kurt shut the door and his heart broke into even more pieces; he hadn’t thought it was possible, but apparently it was. He heard a ‘thump’, which was unmistakably Blaine sitting down on the porch outside the door, but Kurt ignored it and his father’s worried expression and ran upstairs falling on his bed, trying to block the pain in his heart.

  **XXXX**  


 The next morning, Kurt groaned when he awoke in the same position he had been in since he’d run from Blaine. He got ready for his day, donning his lazy Sunday clothes, and walked to the front door to get the newspaper. When he opened the door he was startled by the bright bouquet of flowers falling down onto the threshold.

 Kurt sighed and bent over to pick them up, dusting the few snowflakes that had managed to get on them from the wind sending the snow under the canopy the night before. He noticed a note tucked in the middle of the bouquet. He plucked it out and opened it with shaking fingers.

  ** _Kurt_**  


**_ I’m sorry for just showing up like that. I just had to see you. I miss you like crazy. I hope someday you can find it in your heart to talk to me again. I have a lot to tell you. Please, Kurt. Please. _ **

**_ XO, Blaine _ **

Kurt bent over, grabbed the newspaper and walked back inside. He placed the flowers in a vase, because he couldn’t think of a valid reason to let them go to waste, set them on the table and retreated upstairs to throw himself into homework, if only to keep his mind off of Blaine.

* * *

The following weeks passed slowly for Blaine. He tried to immerse himself in school and succeeded, until he was done with his homework. He tried to think of anything to try and get Kurt back. Seeing Kurt again only fueled his fire, though it broke his heart. Kurt wasn’t Kurt any longer. He was more similar to the Kurt that arrived at Dalton than the boy who’d left. He also knew that he couldn’t push Kurt too hard or it’d only push him away, so he resigned himself to a sort of silence with him. He impatiently waited for Kurt to make the next move.

 Though the Warblers’ competition season was over, it didn’t stop them from rehearsing and throwing ‘impromptu’ performances. It was also a good way for Blaine to keep his mind occupied, and gave him an excuse to spend time with his friends.

 On the last day of school before Winter Break, Blaine found himself laughing with Nick, Jeff, Trent and David as they walked out of practice. Wes had given the Warblers a challenge to serenade at least ten people over break and bring back those ten signatures ‘or else’. The open ended sentence, of course, got everyone laughing as each boy threw out something that could be tacked on.

 As they turned out of the room, Blaine felt a familiar grasp on his hand and he turned to face Sebastian, who leaned in to whisper in Blaine’s ear.

 “What do you say to one more fuck before we part for a couple weeks? I need more visions for my spank bank.”

 Blaine bit his lip and nodded, leading Sebastian towards his room.

  **XXXX**  


 Blaine attempted to calm his breathing as he listened to his parents screaming. They had been doing nothing but ignore each other or scream at each other since he had arrived. Luckily he was headed back to Dalton in the morning and he could escape the torture of trying not to step between them while simultaneously trying to calm them down.

 His phone buzzed on his nightstand and he grabbed it for the welcome distraction it was.

 “Hello?”

 “Hey Blaine,” Jeff said excitedly, “I’m just checking in about tomorrow. Are you still okay to drive me back to Dalton?”

 Blaine smiled, “Yeah, it’ll be nice not having to ask my mom or taking the bus for once.”

 Jeff’s laugh warmed Blaine’s heart, “Yeah it will. Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you about Sebastian.” Blaine groaned and turned on his side, “No Blaine, honesty hour. What’s the deal?”

 Blaine sighed, “There’s no deal. We just hook up every once and a while. Right before break was only the second time since we broke up. It’s no big deal.”

 “No big deal? Who are you Blaine? What happened to sex being important in a **_relationship_**? Look, I get it. Once you lost your v-card and understood what people were going on about and you realized what you were missing; but, Blaine, I know you. This isn’t you.”

 A single tear slid down Blaine’s cheek, his loneliness cutting through him more than ever, “Maybe it is now.”

 “How would Kurt feel about that?” Jeff asked in a quiet tone, obviously sensing Blaine’s inner turmoil. “Look, I’ll let you stew on that. I’ll see you tomorrow. One o’clock, right?”

 Blaine sniffled and tried to calm his tears, “Yeah.” He choked out.

 Jeff sighed, “I love you Blaine, and I just miss you. Sebastian’s changed you, not that it’s bad, it’s just different. It’s like you’re not the overconfident Blaine we know and love, you’re just...you, with a twist.”

 Blaine felt his heart breaking as he realized how true it was. “I’m sorry Jeff. I’ll try and figure it out.”

 “No need to apologize. I’m just trying to look out for you.”

 “Goodnight, see you tomorrow.” Blaine choked out as more tears slid down his cheeks as guilt twisted in his stomach and his father’s bellowing voice drifted into his ears.

  


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt winced as he turned to look where his raised shirt exposed his side. The movement brought shooting pain up his ribs and the dark purple marks that already showed up from that morning caused Kurt to sigh. The three week break for Christmas Vacation had been a much needed break from his tormentors, but only made the return that much worse. It had only been a week, but somehow the jocks had piled three weeks’ worth of pent up aggression into their attacks.

 He fixed his shirt and exited the bathroom just in time to see his friends walk through the door. He took as deep of a breath as his injuries would allow with little pain and walked forward.

 “ **KURT**!!!” Jeff yelled as he ran forward, enveloping Kurt in a tight hug. Kurt yelped at the tightness on his ribs and Jeff jumped back immediately, “Kurt, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-“

 Kurt held up his hand, “No, Jeff, it’s not you. My ribs are just...sore and the pressure hurt, but you didn’t know.” Kurt shrugged.

 “Kurt. You need to tell someone.” Jeff mumbled, looking him up and down, as though to search for blood stains.

 Kurt shook his head and walked forward to the other Warblers.

 “Hey Kurt!” Nick said as he gave a gentle hug, obviously having seen the exchange between Kurt and Jeff.

 “I’ve missed you Nick. I hope you had a good break.”  Kurt said before moving on to greet Wes, David and Trent as well.

 They all got their coffee orders and sat in a back corner of the Lima Bean where the comfy chairs were all circled up, rather than sitting at one of the actual tables. Kurt settled between Nick and Trent and took a sip of his mocha.

 “So Kurt, how was **_your_** break?” Wes asked with a tilt of his head.

 Kurt smiled at the familiarity of the movement, “It was fine. I spent most of it helping my dad at the garage. I saw the new sci-fi movie with the glee club one day. It wasn’t bad.” He said with a shrug. “What about you guys?”

 They each listed off what they had done, though they all seemed to be dancing around a certain subject; Blaine. Wes informed Kurt of their successful show at the Winter Carnival over break and Kurt congratulated them.

 It was Jeff that finally breached the barrier.

 “But the best part of my break was driving back to school with Bl-I mean...uh, without my parents for once.”

 Kurt’s heart pattered in his chest, reminding him of the last time he had seen Blaine and how he’d turned him away.

 Kurt cleared his throat, “That’s great Jeff. Uh, how’s Blaine doing? Is he as hyper of a driver as I would expect?”

 Everyone laughed, though mostly forced, before Jeff answered, “Once Katy Perry comes on the radio it’s game over. He’s okay though. He misses you, you know. I’m sure he’d like to join on one of these coffee outings sometime.”

 “ ** _Jeff_**.” Nick said in a warning tone, putting a hand on his knee.

 “Nick it’s fine. I asked. He, uh, he came to visit me when he first got his car. I just...I’m sorry guys, but I can’t see him. I still have feelings for him but I can’t because he’s got a boyfriend and I’ve never been a home wrecker, so...” Kurt drifted off, and looked up in time to see Wes nod to Nick. “What?”

 Nick sighed, “We were going to wait to let Blaine tell you but he’s been dragging his feet since just after Sectionals. He’s been waiting for you to talk to him, but I told him this was the reason and he should clear the air without waiting for your approval but-“

 “Nick, you’re rambling. Let me do it.” Wes cut him off, “Blaine and Sebastian are no longer dating. Blaine broke up with him after seeing you at Sectionals. He says he’d been stupid to date Sebastian. That he was lonely and missed you.”

 Kurt’s stomach turned at the news, his heart grew and he bit his lip to try and hold back the smile that wanted to paint his face. His heart filled with hope. _‘He’s single? I’ve been wasting my time? I need to see him. Maybe these guys will let me ride back with them...’_

 Jeff’s snort brought Kurt back to reality, “Not that it stops Blaine from hooking up with Sebastian whenever the opportunity arises.”

 Kurt felt the whole world rock around him. All of the joy and hope that had filled him the moment prior left his body. The need to hold back the smile became the need to hold back tears.

 “I-I’m sorry?” Kurt asked, turning to face Jeff straight on, the move **_daring_** any of the others to stop Jeff from clarifying.

 Jeff swallowed and met Kurt’s eye, dread filled his expression as he opened his mouth.

* * *

 Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to block out the entire world. He had finally gotten his friends to open up about their visit with Kurt two weeks prior. They had come back looking defeated and silent; both emotions that Warblers did **_not_** express lightly. Each of them had remained silent on the affair until Blaine cornered Jeff and it was game over. At first he’d been sort of relieved they’d told Kurt he and Sebastian had broken up, but the relief turned to fury when Jeff reluctantly told him about their discussion of Blaine’s extracurricular time with Sebastian. He felt betrayed and suffocated; he had to get away.

 That’s how Blaine had found himself on his parents’ porch that evening, hearing the screaming from inside and deciding that even with the fury built inside these walls, it was better than the pain that was at school; if only for the weekend.

 Blaine turned to his side and tried once again to block out his father’s screams and his mother’s sobs. Though the thought of his parents’ love turning into **_this_** scared Blaine, he knew he’d strive to never have that type of relationship. He knew that with someone like Kurt at his side he’d never have so much hate in his life. He certainly wouldn’t stick around if it turned into even something of a shadow of the way his parents treated each other.

 Blaine startled at the sound of glass shattering. He listened closely and sighed in relief that it seemed to have only hit the wall and not his mother. A single tear cascaded down his cheek and he knew there was only one voice he needed to hear. He had to make things right.

 He reached for his phone and scrolled to Kurt’s contact and pressed the ‘call button’. He listened as the phone beeped to signal its ringing. When it went to voicemail, Blaine decided to leave a message. It was time to suck up his pride.

 “Hey Kurt. It’s, uh, it’s Blaine.” Blaine sniffled, trying to gather his emotions, “I just wanted to apologize for not telling you sooner about Sebastian. Either before Sectionals or once we broke up. I should have just come out with it sooner. I’m sorry. I know what the guys told you and I’m sure you don’t think too highly of me at the moment, but **_please_** just give me a chance. I miss you like crazy and...” Blaine choked past a sob as another glass shattered against the downstairs wall, “Please just call me.”

 Blaine hit the ‘end call’ button and curled up in a ball, all of the day’s emotions weighing down on him as his eyelids started to droop.

  **XXXX**  


 Valentine’s Day brought yet another Warblers rehearsal for the upcoming mixer with their sister school over the weekend. Wes had promised a short rehearsal so those with significant others could enjoy their evening. Blaine was in group A and was trying to perfect a double spin in opposite time as his neighbor, Thad. They kept bumping into each other, so they were only **_sort of_** holding up the group.

 Sebastian, who was in group B, was in charge of manning group A’s phones in case anyone called that needed immediate answering. He held up his hand, signaling that someone’s phone was ringing.

 “Yes Sebastian?” Wes said, his ‘I have the gavel now’ voice in full flair.

 “Blaine, you’re blowing up.” Sebastian said, holding his phone out.

 Blaine sighed, figuring it was his mother or something, “Just answer it and tell them I’m busy and will call them back. Otherwise they’ll keep calling.”

 Sebastian nodded and Blaine went back to work with Thad.

* * *

 “Blaine’s phone this is Sebastian speaking.”

 Kurt’s heart stopped in his chest. He’d finally convinced himself to call Blaine and try and talk it out and now... ** _this_**?! _‘The world is out to get me, I swear. Maybe it’s not what you think. Brave. Just finish this out. If only for yourself. Karofsky already ruined your day, might as well add onto it.’_

 “Um, hi Sebastian. I’m sorry to interrupt. My name is Kurt and I’m wondering if Blaine is around?”

 “Ah, hello princess. Well, you see, **_killer_** over here is getting prepared to show off some of his **_sexy_** moves, if you know what I mean. Should I relay a message?” Kurt could hear the cocky smirk on the boy’s face.

 Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat, determined not to let this asshole get the better of him. “No. It’s okay. Thanks for your time.”

 There was a light chuckle on the other end, “Thanks for your boy. Happy Valentine’s Day. Or should I say, Happy Fuck Your Single Friend Because You’re Single Also And He’s A Great Fuck Day.”

 Kurt’s throat closed and his heart pounded as the line disconnected.

* * *

 Once rehearsal **_finally_** let out, Blaine pocketed his phone and headed out of the room, only to be stopped at the entrance by Sebastian.

 “Hey killer, I’d hate for you to spend Valentine’s Day alone. You got any plans?” Sebastian said in a low voice.

 Blaine sighed, “No, Seb. I really just want to go back to my room and sleep. So, if you’ll excuse me.”

 Sebastian caught his hand as he tried to step around him, “Well, if you haven’t got anything going, and **_I_** don’t have anything going, maybe we should get something going together.”

 Blaine extracted his hand from Sebastian’s grip, “No, thanks. I really just want to shower and get some rest.”

 “It’s only four-thirty.”

 Blaine met Sebastian’s gaze and shook his head, “I don’t care, Seb. I just want some sleep. I haven’t been sleeping well and I’m finally tired.”

 Sebastian nodded, “Just- did I do something wrong? I mean, I thought everything was okay with us. That we could fuck and be okay.”

 Blaine felt his cheeks color at the bluntness of Sebastian’s statement, “Everything’s fine, Sebastian. I’m just not in the mood, okay?”

 “Fine. See you around.”

 Sebastian walked away, swaying his hips for Blaine to see. Blaine shook his head and headed in the opposite direction; the fact that he had a call to return slipping his mind as he walked.

* * *

 Kurt walked offstage and into the lobby of the theatre. He saw his father talking to Finn’s mom and sighed. He walked over and patted Burt’s arm. Burt turned and immediately tugged Kurt into a hug. Kurt suppressed the need to yelp in pain at the pressure against his injuries.

 “I’m **_so_** proud of you, kiddo! Your solo was really great, son.” Burt leaned back to meet Kurt’s gaze, Kurt felt tears well in his eyes at his father’s proud expression.

 “Thanks dad.” He choked out.

 “Sweetie, you did amazing.” Finn’s mom said, reaching out and patting Kurt’s shoulder. “I’m Carole Hudson, Finn’s mom.” She smiled brightly.

 Kurt managed a smile back, “Nice to meet you. I’m Kurt. Finn’s a really nice guy. He should be out in a minute; he was trying to calm Rachel down from Mr. Schuester not letting her keep the trophy.”

 Carole smiled knowingly, “Ah, yes. We hear a lot of Rachel’s tangents in our house.”

 “Try being her friend. At least you can walk away.”

 “True. Ah! Here they come.” She said as Finn and Rachel approached them.

 “Hey mom. Sorry, Rach and I needed to get rid of some post-show talking.” Finn said sheepishly as he hugged Carole.

 “No worries, sweetheart. Rachel you sang beautifully as always.” She said as she hugged Rachel as well.

 “Well, not as good as Kurt.” Rachel replied before turning to Kurt, “I can’t believe you **_almost_** refused to sing a solo! We **_need_** your voice.”

 Kurt felt his cheeks warm, “Well, I sang it and that’s all that matters.” He turned back to Burt, “I think I’m going to head home.”

 Burt nodded, “Okay, kiddo.” He turned to Finn and Rachel, “Congrats on the win, guys. Nice job.” The nodded their thanks and Kurt watched as Burt turned to Carole, “It was great meeting you, maybe we’ll see each other soon.”

 Carole’s cheeks turned bright red, “Yeah. I’ll have to bring in my car for my brakes.”

 “ **YES PLEASE**!” Finn yelled, throwing his fists in the air in victory, “Those things drive me **_nuts_**.”

 Everyone laughed and Kurt slowly began walking away, letting them enjoy their good time.

* * *

 Blaine stared at Burt in disbelief.

 “Blaine, listen, Kurt’s not up for visitors, okay? He made it very clear to me that he didn’t want to see you right now and I can’t go against my own son. You’re a good kid, but whatever is bothering Kurt is something he needs to work out on his own. Please don’t make me get angry, Blaine. I’m trying to take care of my kid.”

 Blaine sighed in resignation, “I think I know part of what could be bothering him. He called last week during one of the Warblers’ rehearsals and my phone was in the care of another Warbler, one that Kurt doesn’t know personally but knows **_about_** him, and well, I can’t be held responsible for anything Sebastian said. I **_can_** however be held responsible in the fact that I forgot to check my call log after rehearsal and forgetting to call him back until today. When he wouldn’t pick up I knew something was really wrong and I know I messed up. I should have checked sooner.” Blaine looked to the single red rose held tight in his hand, he held it out to Burt, “Will you please give this to him and tell him I said congrats on the Regionals win and that I’m very sorry? **_Please_**?”

 Burt narrowed his eyes at Blaine and he felt like Burt was going to yell at him. He was surprised as Burt reached out and took the flower from him.

 “I’ll tell him, Blaine. Drive safe.”

 Blaine nodded, knowing he got the best he could, “Thanks, Burt.”

 He turned and walked down the driveway, the snow crunching under his feet. He heard a window slide shut and looked up in time to see the curtains on Kurt’s window flutter. Blaine smiled as his heart pulled him back to the door, but his feet pulled him to his car. The tiny flutter of Kurt’s curtains left Blaine with a new feeling of hope that maybe, **_maybe_** not all was lost.


	7. Chapter 7

Time passed quickly, yet in a fog for Kurt. It was May. His father had begun dating Carole Hudson and Kurt had taken to her quickly. He enjoyed having a woman around. His father had been wonderful, but it was nice to have someone who could talk fashion and reality television with. Blaine had left a voicemail on Kurt’s birthday and had stopped by once since then, but has been quiet other than those instances. The Warblers had met Kurt for his birthday celebration that Rachel insisted upon. They’d also gone out for coffee in Westerville twice; Kurt had gotten his license and Burt had given him a Navigator for his birthday and he felt the need to return the favor for all of the times they’d travelled to him.

 May found Kurt onstage at Nationals in Chicago. His solo spot had been deferred to Puck when he’d refused to sing another solo. He didn’t feel up for it and he wouldn’t be forced into something he didn’t want. Rachel and Finn had a duet that led into a group number where Finn accidentally slapped Quinn in the face with his uncoordinated dancing, causing her to stop midsong and scream at him, causing Rachel to stop and stand up for her man. Needless to say, they lost.

 As Kurt rested in his hotel bed in the room of which he shared with an already asleep Mercedes, he allowed himself to cry. He had been hoping to come back victorious and show those Neanderthals that he **_was_** better than them and he had a trophy to show for it. He’d also wanted to make his father proud. He knew there was only one voice that could help him. That voice was the one that he’d been avoiding for months. Kurt grabbed his phone and stared at it for several minutes. Finally, he unlocked his phone and pressed the appropriate buttons before he could change his mind.

 On the second ring the line connected, “ ** _Kurt_**?” Blaine’s hopeful voice sounded down the line.

 Kurt had to hold the phone away for a moment to let out a sob. Though hearing Blaine was what he needed, it was still **_so_** **_hard_** to hear him. The good and painful memories all flooded back. After a moment he brought the phone back to his ear.

 “Kurt? Are you there?” Blaine said, his voice sounded on the verge of tears as well.

 “Blaine, I-“

 “Boo? You okay?” Mercedes’ groggy voice floated from her side of the room.

 Kurt quickly hung up the phone, placing it on the side table, “Yeah ‘Cedes, sorry.”

 “It’s okay. Good night.”

 “Yeah.”

 Kurt stared at his phone as the texts and phone calls started pouring in.

* * *

 After hearing Kurt’s broken voice on the phone, Blaine tried for two weeks straight to get him to talk again. Every day, all day Blaine would send some reminder that he was there, that Kurt could talk to him. The third time he showed up at Kurt’s house, Burt made it very clear that Blaine was not to visit again until Kurt gave the green light. Blaine knew better than to mess with Burt.

 Finally, Blaine decided to give Kurt some space. It had worked the last time and it might work again. At least, that’s what his brain told him.

 The school year finished and Blaine was reluctant to move home. The random weekends were okay, but with his parents’ fighting becoming close to an every night staple, he didn’t know that he’d be able to handle a whole summer of it. He said goodbye to his friends, and sang away the graduates and all too soon he was on the road back home.

 When he arrived home, he was greeted by his mother, who had tears in her eyes. He stepped into the hallway and immediately sensed a difference. He hadn’t been home in a month and as he looked around he noticed things that were missing. As soon as his mother shut the door, he turned on her.

 “Mom, please tell me what’s going on. Something’s up.” Blaine said, fear beginning to take over his body.

 Sheila sighed and met Blaine’s gaze, “Let’s go to your father’s study. He and I have something to discuss with you.”

 Blaine watched her as she passed; he swallowed the lump in his throat and followed her down the hall towards his waiting father. Once inside the study, Blaine saw his father sitting bent over a pile of papers with his brows furrowed in concentration.

 “William? Blaine is here. Let’s talk with him now.” Sheila said, sitting in a chair across the desk from her husband.

 William looked up, his hazel eyes meeting Blaine’s, “Alright. Sit down Blaine.” Blaine did as he was told, “Son, there’s something your mother and I need to talk with you about.”

 Blaine’s blood ran cold. His father’s tone was icy. Uncaring. “Uh, okay. What’s up?”

 “Sweetheart, your father and I are getting a divorce.” Sheila said, placing a hand on Blaine’s shoulder.

 Blaine’s stomach dropped to the floor. His head knew it was for the best, but his heart thumped wildly in betrayal and sadness.

 “Your mother has already moved most of her things to her new home. She will be finished by the end of the week.” William said without looking at Sheila, “I will be staying here.”

 Blaine nodded slowly, looking to the floor as the first of his tears began to fall. He tensed as his mother kneeled in front of him and wrapped her arms around him.

 “I know this is hard to hear, honey. It’ll be okay. For all of us, this is for the best.”

 Blaine nodded again, leaning his head on his mother’s shoulder. They stayed like that for several minutes until he calmed down somewhat. Sheila sat in her chair again, keeping a hand on Blaine’s, squeezing tight.

 “Now, Blaine. The way we see it you have two options. You can stay with me, continue at Dalton and switch off weeks with each of us during breaks and spend at least one weekend a month with each of us; **_or_** you can live with your mother, go to the public school near her and come see me two weekends a moth and switch off weeks between us during breaks. Usually parents don’t give their children options here, but we know how important Dalton is to you, and we also wanted to give you the option of trying public school again. We will support your decision, and if you don’t want to make one, that’s fine too, we can figure it out. We just wanted you involved in your own future.”

 Blaine felt like everything was spinning. _‘They want me to choose where I’m living? Public school? I’m going to be shuffled back and forth like a small child. What’s happening?’_

 “Um. Where are you moving to?” Blaine asked, turning to his mother.

 Sheila smiled widely and squeezed his hand again, “Lima. You’d be in the McKinley High School boundaries.”

* * *

 Kurt wiped the sweat from his grease stained forehead. He looked to his father, who was sitting on a stool finishing up some paperwork for the car he’d just finished.

 “Dad? I think Mr. Laughlin’s car needs a special order for this tubing. The one from storage isn’t fitting properly.”

 Burt looked up and nodded, “Go on to the office and make whatever order you need. Then phone Bill and tell him you’ll need a few extra days.”

 Kurt turned and walked into the office and grabbed the notebook with the phone numbers for the companies of which they order parts from. As he made his way to the phone on Burt’s desk, Kurt undid his coveralls, removing his arms from the sleeves and letting it rest around his hips. It was far too hot for so many layers and the long sleeves made it worse.

 Kurt sat down and looked out the window while the phone beeped, waiting for the parts company to pick up. He caught sight of a strikingly familiar gelled head. Kurt blinked hard and wiped the sweat from his eyes. The figure walked around the corner, looking towards the garage, but not crossing the street to get closer. Kurt’s jaw dropped as his gaze locked on Blaine’s. _‘I’m having a heat stroke or something. Hallucinations. I should drink some water. Blaine is in Westerville. He stopped trying to talk to me in June. It’s now the end of August. Stop. Water.’_

 “ ** _Hello_**?!” An annoyed voice said in Kurt’s ear.

 Kurt shook his head wildly and turned his attention back to his call, “Sorry, Sir. I need to place an order for Hummel’s Tire and Lube in Lima.”

  **XXXX**  


 “So, kiddo, have you talked with Mercedes or Tina or Rachel or anyone recently?” Burt asked as they sat at dinner the following evening.

 Kurt startled out of his thoughts, the hallucination of Blaine had really freaked Kurt out, but he didn’t want to scare Burt, so he kept it to himself.

 “Um, no. I saw Finn on Thursday though.” Kurt said with a shrug.

 Burt rolled his eyes, “Seeing him because he and Carole came over for dinner doesn’t count. You only saw him because you had to. Why don’t you take the day off tomorrow and go spend time with your friends?”

 Kurt bit his lip, not wanting to admit that he hadn’t spoken to his friends since the Fourth of July when Rachel came over and kidnapped him into going to a New Directions get together of celebration.

 “It’s okay, dad. They’re all pretty busy and I don’t want special treatment at the shop. I’m scheduled to work, so I’ll be there.”

 Burt sighed but didn’t make any further comments.

* * *

 “Blaine, sweetie? I know you’re nervous, but you’ll see him no matter what tomorrow. School and Glee Club are both filled with unavoidable run-ins with him. Just call him and explain. It’ll be better than startling him at school tomorrow.”

 Blaine sighed as he laid his polo over his pants on the back of his chair. “Mom, he won’t talk to me.”

 “Then why didn’t you go see him at the shop? Or at his house? **_Something_**.” Sheila said with a hand on her hip. “I did not choose to live here just for you boys to avoid each other.” At Blaine’s guilt-filled frown she added, “Not that I’d want to live anywhere else, of course.”

 “I didn’t want to seem desperate by tracking him down.”

 “So call him.”

 Blaine nodded, “Fine, but I won’t do it with you standing over the top of me.”

 Sheila smiled in victory, “Alright, sweetie. I’ll see you downstairs and we can figure out dinner.” She kissed his forehead and walked out of the room.

 Blaine grabbed his phone and sat down on his bed. He took a deep breath and hit the call button by Kurt’s name. The phone beeped several times and went to voicemail. Blaine shook his head and hit ‘end call’ before making his way downstairs with his shoulders hung in defeat.

* * *

 Kurt stifled a laugh as Brittany tried to explain the difference between a unicorn and a dolphin to Puck and Sam. He couldn’t get his mind off of his phone, though. It had buzzed in his pocket several minutes prior and upon looking at the caller ID saw it was Blaine. After the hallucination, Kurt couldn’t get his mind off of Blaine, but also couldn’t find the courage to talk to him either.

 Just as Kurt was about to get lost in his mind again, Rachel came bursting through the door to Santana’s basement looking frazzled.

 “ **GUYS**! I just got back from orientation, I had to go late because my dads scheduled a family photo-shoot for this morning because you can simply never have enough Berry family phot-“

 “Just get on with it munchkin!” Santana snapped.

 Rachel glared at her before continuing, “ ** _Anyway_** , I got talking with Mr. Schue and apparently there’s a new transfer student.” She stopped there, but her eyes were begging someone to ask about this new student. When everyone remained silent, she threw her arms up in exasperation, “What’s interesting about this student is that he, yes **_he_** , asked Mr. Schue about Glee Club! He **_asked_** for an audition! So, we’re having an emergency Glee Club meeting before school tomorrow to audition this boy. I hope he’s able to keep up with me vocally because I need someone to duet with who won’t hold me back. No offense Finn.”

 “None taken.” Finn said from his spot in front of the television where he, Artie and Mike were playing some video game.

 “Well, did Mr. Schue say what this kid’s name is?” Mercedes asked.

 Rachel shook her head, “No, but I guess we’ll find out!”

 She skipped over and sat next to Finn and began chatting excitedly in his ear about the new prospect.

 “I just hope he’s hot, I need me some more eye candy around McKinley.” Mercedes giggled into Kurt’s ear.

 Kurt hummed his acknowledgement. He **_didn’t_** need more straight guys to look at. He just needed to get past these two years and get to New York.

 “Are you okay, Kurt? I’m sorry I dragged you here after orientation. We can go if you want.” Mercedes said, looking defeated.

 Kurt grabbed her hand and squeezed it, “No, ‘Cedes, I’m fine. Sorry, I’m just in my head again.”

 “You’ve been doing that a lot, and being super quiet and not Kurt-like. What happened to my diva?”

 Kurt sighed, “I’m still here.”

 Mercedes shot him an unbelieving look but let it go, turning to talk to Tina.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning came far too quickly for Kurt’s liking. As he walked into school he caught his usual welcome back slushie and locker check. After cleaning himself up, Kurt went to the choir room with his eyes trained on the floor, hoping not to catch the attention of another group of jocks. He heard his name, but ignored the call in his haste to make it to the choir room. He didn’t even bother looking to see who had made the call.

 As he sat down, he breathed a sigh of relief.

 “Hey Kurt. I heard about the slushie this morning. Are you okay?” Tina asked, placing a hand on his knee.

 Kurt shrugged, “Same thing, different morning.”

 Tina nodded her understanding and opened her mouth to say something just as Rachel and Mr. Schue came bustling in the room.

 “ **GUYS**! **HE’S RIGHT OUTSIDE THE ROOM**! **PLAY NICE**!!” Rachel screamed over the faint noise of several quiet conversations; her vocal level really not necessary.

 “Thank you Rachel.” Mr. Schue said as he gestured to the rows of seats for her to sit down.

 Kurt felt Mercedes elbow him lightly to the ribs; he looked over and saw her trying to stifle her giggles at Rachel’s offended look. Kurt couldn’t help but smile at it as well.

 “Now, as Rachel said, there’s someone who is looking to audition for us this morning. He’s a new transfer student, so let’s give him a nice warm New Directions welcome.” He said as he walked towards the door to open it for the auditioner, “Guys, welcome Blaine Anderson!”

 Kurt felt his heart stop in his chest as the door swung open to reveal Blaine standing on the other side, a nervous smile on his face; though to others he probably looked self-assured and ready. Kurt heard Mercedes gasp next to him.

 “Wait, isn’t that **_your_** Blaine?” She whispered into his ear.

 Kurt gulped and nodded his head. _‘No sense in trying to fix her now. Later. What the hell is he doing here?’_

 Blaine stepped forward into the room and offered a small wave, “Hi guys, I’m Blaine. I just transferred from Dalton Academy,” all heads turned to Kurt, “and I guess I’ll be singing-“

 “ ** _Hold up_**. Hold up hotpants. Did you say **_Dalton Academy_**?” Santana said from her seat with a shit-eating grin on her face.

 Blaine turned his award-winning smile in her direction, “That’s right.”

 “Does that mean you know Kurt? He went there during freshman year. Wait. What year are you? It was freshman year for us. I didn’t see you talk to Kurt at Sectionals last year though, so maybe you don’t know him. **_Well_**?! Do you know him or not?” Rachel spouted at Blaine; Kurt was suddenly **_very_** glad he’d only told Mercedes about Blaine.

 Blaine met Kurt’s gaze, of which Kurt hadn’t been able to keep away from him for a second. The second their eyes met Kurt felt like he was being lifted into the sky. _‘It’s Blaine. He’s really here. He’s transferred...wait. Why’d he transfer? What’s going on? But...he’s here. Don’t get involved though. Don’t let the jocks go after him also. Don’t let your heart get stomped on when he goes running back to the stupid meerkat.’_

* * *

 Blaine watched as a serious internal battle was flashing across Kurt’s face; though to the others it probably looked like Kurt was simply looking at him emotionlessly. Blaine’s heart was fluttering faster than it ever had before. He was finally in the same room as Kurt again and he couldn’t get his mouth to work now that he’d met Kurt’s gaze. Everything seemed to stop.

 That is, until the brunette’s voice shattered their bubble, “ ** _WELL_**?!”

 Blaine took a deep breath and plastered his smile on again, turning to face the girl. “I’m a junior, just like Kurt. Yes I do know Kurt. We, uh...” he saw Kurt’s eyes start to fill with unshed tears and it took everything inside him not to run over and scoop him in his arms again, “We...”

  _‘You have one shot not to screw this up. If you don’t say you dated, he’ll think you hate him. If you do say you dated and he didn’t want them to know you’re done for. Do the right thing.’_

 “ ** _You_**...?” A gigantic looking boy, who was seated next to the brunette, said with an obviously confused tone.

 “We used to date actually. While he was at Dalton. And the summer after.” Blaine bit his lip as he turned to face Kurt again, “I tried to call you. I’m sorry for just showing up. I want to sing, and spend time with you. Is this okay?”

 Kurt let out a shaky breath and nodded, obviously trying to ignore everyone’s shocked and questioning stares. Well, everyone except the girl seated next to Kurt, who simply grabbed his hand and looked at Blaine with a look that he took to mean was her ‘protecting my best friend’ look.

 “Well, Blaine. Why don’t you sing for us and let us hear what you got?” Mr. Schuester said.

 “Okay. I prepared-“

 “ **WAIT**!” The already annoying brunette cut in, “I **_know_** you! You and the other tall guy sang lead for the Warblers last year!”

 A squeak came from Kurt as he quickly stood and ran from the room, leaving his backpack behind.

 “ **KURT**!” Blaine yelled, turning to go after him.

 “Don’t you dare.” The girl who was seated next to Kurt said. “Just stay and sing.” She added with a pointed glare.

 “Mercedes? What’s wrong with Kurt?” Mr. Schuester asked.

 “Uh, well, Mr. Schuester, the other boy I sang with is my ex. I dated him after Kurt.” Blaine said.

 There was a room full of ‘ahhh’s’ of understanding.

 “Okay, well obviously we already know you can sing, but give us your song anyway, Blaine.” Mr. Schuester said.

  **XXXX**  


  After their ‘meeting’ they had ten minutes to make it to class. Blaine waited in the choir room with Kurt’s bag, after fending off Mercedes for it, hoping for him to come back. Just as Blaine was about to give up and walk to class, the door slowly opened revealing a blotchy faced Kurt who had his shoulders curled down and his eyes trained on the ground, similar to how they’d been earlier in the morning when Blaine had tried to call out to him.

“Kurt?”

 Kurt’s eyes snapped up, meeting Blaine’s and Blaine felt the bubble surrounding them again. He stood and walked over to Kurt, holding out the forgotten bag for him to take.

 “Thanks.” Kurt’s soft voice said.

 Blaine reached his other hand out to try and grab Kurt’s, but Kurt flinched away. Blaine bit his lip and nodded. _‘Just talk. Tell him you need him. Tell him why you’re here.’_

 “Kurt I-“

 “Please don’t.” Kurt said, closing his eyes. His voice was stronger, but barely. “Look, Blaine, it’s good to see you. It really is. But...I just need some time. I need to get used to this. I-we need to talk, but I just need time.”

 Blaine nodded, “Okay. Um, how will I know it’s okay to come talk to you?”

 Kurt opened his eyes again, meeting Blaine’s gaze, “I’ll call you. Or come talk with you.”

 Blaine tried to ignore how far his heart sunk, and he tried to will away the guilt and pain. He simply nodded and watched Kurt walk out of the door, his eyes back on the floor.

  _‘What’s happened to Kurt since he came back? Something’s not right.’_

* * *

 There were two things that the students of McKinley avoided; Kurt Hummel and transfer students.

 Unfortunately for Kurt, he and Blaine were both on similar academic plans and the only class they didn’t have together was 3rd period French, when Blaine headed to weight lifting class. With everyone avoiding the both of them, they were seated next to each other in every single class. _‘So much for getting my space. How does he still smell so good?’_

 By the end of the day, Kurt was exhausted. He and Blaine had done the same ‘Getting To Know Your Tablemate’ activity in four of their classes, the fifth had one of those no-nonsense teachers who went straight into lecturing. Luckily, they’d played dumb and done the activity as though they didn’t actually know each other. Kurt was grateful Blaine hadn’t tried to push for more.

 As Kurt walked into Glee Club that afternoon, he saw Brittany, Santana, Tina, Mike, Rachel and Sam all crowded around someone. Kurt walked to his seat and tried unsuccessfully to see what was going on. The rest of the club was looking in the crowd’s direction, obviously wanting in on the fuss but not able to get into the circle. Well, everyone except Mercedes. And Blaine. _‘Where is Blaine?’_

 “’Cedes what’s going on?” Kurt asked, finally giving up on his attempts to see for himself.

 Mercedes shrugged, “Apparently the jocks ended their day with a ‘welcome to McKinley, Glee loser’ slushie present to Blaine.” Kurt’s breath caught in his throat and his heart raced for the boy, “That’s not all. Apparently he tried to jump Karofsky as soon as he heard the kid’s name. He got in a few good punches before Karofsky realized what was happening and he landed a few of his own before Coach Sue was heard yelling at the stopped crowd. Karofsky ran and Blaine refused to talk. He probably knew he’d get suspended for his own punches.”

 Kurt felt the tears sliding down his cheeks. This had happened in the five minutes it took for Kurt to walk to pick up his books from his locker and walk to the choir room. _‘No wonder I didn’t see the stupid Neanderthals after school.’_ His heart lurched but as soon as he was about to stand and push his way to Blaine, Mr. Schue came walking in the room.

 “Everyone in your seats!”

 Everyone moved away from Blaine and Kurt finally saw him. His heart shattered as he saw the red dye stained into his skin, his gelled hair had curls coming loose, his eyes were red-rimmed (whether from the slushie or tears, Kurt couldn’t decide),  and he had a purple bruise already showing on his jaw. His body was shaking from the coldness of the slushie settling in his bones.

 Kurt leaned to Mercedes, “Karofsky went for the face?”

 “Only once. The rest were to his ribs.”

 “Blaine, are you okay? Do you need a doctor?” Mr. Schue asked, concern obvious on his face.

 “I’m fine, sir.” Blaine’s teeth chattered through the three simple words and his voice held a slight air of resignation and it made Kurt want to sprint across the room to him.

 “Blaine. There’s no reason to turn it down. If you need-“

 “ **HE SAID HE’S FINE**!” Kurt shouted as he watched Blaine frown deeper and deeper in his obvious hope that people would stop hovering over him.

 All eyes turned to Kurt, Kurt turned to Blaine. They met eyes and Blaine nodded his thanks with a soft smile. Kurt smiled back.

 “Well, let’s discuss options for the ‘Welcome Back Assembly’ on Friday.” Mr. Schue said, clearly not wanting to go toe-to-toe with Kurt.

 Kurt stopped listening, his gaze holding Blaine’s through the rest of the meeting.

* * *

 “Blaine, sweetie. We can transfer you back to Dalton. It’s okay. **_This_** ,” Sheila gestured to Blaine’s jaw, “is **_not_** okay. I will have a talk with that school when I go to get the transfer forms tomorrow.”

 Blaine sighed in frustration, “Mom, I’m not going back to Dalton. It was my fault for going after the asshole to begin with, I told you that.”

 “But **_he_** attacked **_you_** first!” Sheila said, throwing her arms up in frustration.

 “Mom. I’m not running away. I’m staying. I’m getting Kurt back and I’m going to sing in glee and I’m going to do it with my head held high. I won’t let them win. I’m staying at McKinley. You and dad were the ones who wanted me to decide and I’m sticking to my decision.” Blaine knew it was a low blow but he had to do **_something_** ; he didn’t have Kurt back yet, though his outburst in glee had left Blaine feeling like he was closer than he originally thought, if only as friends, though he wanted so much more.

 Sheila sighed and sat on the couch next to her son, “Fine. If this gets any worse, though, I’m sending you right back to Dalton, no excuses. **_And_** we are going to have a family discussion at the end of the semester to decide what is going to be the best school situation for you to continue in. We need you to be safe and learning.”

 Blaine smiled and gave her a tight hug, “Thanks mom.”

  _‘I have to figure out how to convince her of a lie. How do I convince her McKinley is better than Dalton? I just need Kurt.’_

* * *

 The next morning, Kurt was standing at his locker, rolling his newly injured shoulder as he loaded the books he didn’t need into his locker. He closed his locker and leaned against it, looking around to see if the crowd of jocks was coming his way or if it was safe to head to class.

 He didn’t see the jocks, but he did see Blaine. Blaine was walking down the hall with his head held high and a bright smile plastered on his face. It was the confident Blaine that Kurt had initially met at Dalton; the one that Kurt learned was a mask covering the over-excited puppy dog that also had some really tough downs. This was the Blaine that would make Kurt crack quicker than he was truly ready to; if only to find out what’s really going on with Blaine and how he can fix it.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey dude,” Finn said as he approached Kurt in the nearly empty hallway.

 “Finn, don’t call me ‘dude’.” Kurt mumbled as he kept walking towards the front entrance of the school where his father had texted him to meet him ‘immediately’. “What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be in class?”

 Finn shrugged, “Well, I got a text from your dad saying to meet him out front ‘immediately’, so I ditched out of math.”

 Kurt kept walking, getting suspicious at the mutually received text. His father and Finn’s mom had been going strong since they met and Kurt really enjoyed having Carole around. Finn was fine to have around as well, even if they hadn’t really taken the time to hang out.

 Kurt pushed open the front door to the school and saw his dad and Carole standing out front grinning like idiots. Kurt plastered on a smile and walked down the steps, Finn hot on his tail.

 “Hey dad, hi Carole. What’s going on?” Kurt asked, though he had an inkling.

 “ **HE PROPOSED**!! **HE PROPOSED**!!” Carole shouted, thrusting her hand in Kurt’s face.

 Kurt couldn’t help but join in her giddiness, readily offering his congratulations. He met his father’s gaze as Burt hugged Finn and saw the question burning in his father’s eyes. Kurt nodded his approval, that yes it was wonderful he’d proposed to Carole. Kurt couldn’t think of a better match for his father. Suddenly, Kurt found himself with an armful of Finn.

 “Dude, we’re going to be brothers! I always wanted a little brother!”

 Kurt rolled his eyes and gracefully stepped out of Finn’s embrace, “Finn, I’m older than you.”

 “What?” Finn asked as though Kurt’s statement had nothing to do with anything he’d just said.

 Kurt shook his head, “Nothing, yes I’m excited as well.” Kurt turned to his dad and Carole, “Can I help plan the wedding? I could go for a good project right now.”

 Carole reached out and squeezed his hand, “I wouldn’t ask anyone else, sweetheart.”

 Kurt hugged her tightly, “Oh, this will be so fun!”

  **XXXX**  


 Kurt’s excitement was short lived as he was slushied on his way to lunch following the class period after his father and Carole’s announcement. He silently wondered whether or not Finn could get the guys to lay off him, but didn’t want to abuse his newfound brotherly status.

 Kurt ate his lunch in silence, ignoring all of his friends’ inquiries as to whether or not he was alright. He could feel eyes on him and turned halfway around to see Karofsky staring at him across the room, a smirk in place on his face. Kurt shuddered and turned around again, trying to hold himself together. It wasn’t that Karofsky had been extra hostile towards him, just the usual slushies and shoves; it was the lingering glares and the old promises that shined in his eyes that got to Kurt. He knew what Karofsky was capable of and didn’t want to find out what would happen if Karofsky felt threatened.

 Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his hands bracketing his lunch tray. All of the sudden, a warm hand closed over his right one. Kurt squeezed his eyes tightly and tried to bring himself back to the halls of Dalton, back to a time when it was okay to be holding Blaine’s hand.

 “Kurt, I know you don’t want to talk, but just remember to breathe. You’re so strong. Please don’t let them get to you.” Blaine whispered for only Kurt to hear.

 Kurt took a steadying breath and squeezed Blaine’s hand in acknowledgement before removing his hand from the grasp. His heart felt lighter knowing Blaine was seated next to him and cared about him. He still couldn’t bring himself to have the all-important discussion with Blaine, but knowing he was still there was enough for the moment.

* * *

 Blaine walked down the hall with his head held high and a bright smile on his face. He refused to let anyone know he’d just washed slushie out of his neatly gelled hair. It was the sixth week of school and he felt like he got far less harassment than he’d anticipated. He got a slushie shower on ‘Glee Loser Thursday’, but other than that, and the occasional remark about his clothing, it was radio silence from the jocks.

 Kurt, on the other hand, was being bullied more than Blaine had ever seen directed at a single person. Even his old public school hadn’t been that bad prior to Sadie Hawkins. It was ridiculous. Blaine even complained on Kurt’s behalf to one of the teachers and got the whole ‘well, I didn’t see anything Mr. Anderson, but thanks for bringing it to my attention’ speech. He wished there was something he could do, or at least get Kurt to talk to him again, but they only spoke when it was mandatory for an in-class assignment. Admittedly, Kurt had seemed to relax around Blaine more and more with each passing day. Not to mention Kurt kept shooting him concerned looks that showed he knew **_something_** was off with Blaine.

 Indeed, there was something off. His parents kept to their word and he spent the previous weekend with his father. He’d had to miss the first two weekends of his father’s time due to business trips his father had to take. The weekend had done him in. He loved his father and his father wasn’t a bad guy, they just didn’t have anything in common. It had been clear before the new arrangement, but suffering through a weekend of long, awkward silences where both parties were trying to find something to say before simply turning on a football game on the television was miserable. On top of that, while his father never directly said he disapproved of Blaine’s sexuality he’d certainly not held back on telling Blaine about his coworker’s daughter who’d recently asked about him before suggesting Blaine ask her to dinner while he was in town. It was the worst weekend Blaine had had in a long time. Even the weeks he’d spent with his father over the summer weren’t so bad because he’d been able to spend most of his time with the Warblers that lived nearby, usually only getting home in time to go to bed, sometimes not even going home at all until the following evening. Blaine crossed his fingers that he and his father could find something in common to enjoy; otherwise they’d both continue hating their time together. It saddened Blaine that he and his father couldn’t get along like he and his mother did. He wanted a good relationship with him, he just couldn’t find one.

  **XXXX**  


 Blaine walked into the choir room one afternoon and found Kurt and Finn in the front of the room waiting for everyone else to enter. _‘Odd combination, but okay’_ Blaine thought to himself. He watched as Kurt placed his hand on Finn’s forearm and said something quietly for only Finn to hear. Finn laughed and nodded, before patting Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt’s smile reached his eyes for the first time since Blaine had seen him after transferring to Mckinley. Heat bubbled in Blaine’s stomach as he watched them interact. Blaine knew Finn was straight and dating Rachel (as was clearly exemplified in a duet sang by the duo while Rachel shot a shit eating grin at Quinn), but the jealousy still bubbled up inside of him. Why wouldn’t Kurt talk to **_Blaine_**? Why wouldn’t he smile at **_Blaine_**? Why wouldn’t he whisper to **_Blaine_**?

 Blaine frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down to his feet. Kurt and Finn had barely interacted before. It was common knowledge that their parents were dating, but the two of them didn’t seem to acknowledge each other much other than that. What had changed?

 “Okay guys! Kurt and Finn have the floor and then we’ll get rehearsing for Sectionals!” Mr. Schuester said as Puck finally strolled into the room.

 “Thanks Mr. Schue.” Finn said, “So, Kurt and I have an announcement. We-“

 “Are dating and pregnant.” Puck shot out from his seat next to Santana, earning a snicker from several others and a soft protest from Mr. Schuester.

 Blaine glared at Puck at the thought of the duo dating.

 “Noah, **_please_**.” Kurt said with an eye roll, “No. Our parents are engaged!”

 Kurt’s bright smile and happy clapping warmed Blaine’s heart as several girls squealed and the boys shouted their congratulations. Blaine smiled as well, seeing Kurt happy made Blaine happy. Not to mention how excited Blaine was for Burt, he was a good man and deserved happiness.

 “Anyway, we were hoping we could have the New Directions perform as the wedding band. Would you guys be up for it?” Kurt asked as Finn nodded eagerly by his side.

 Everyone immediately agreed and Mr. Schue said they could set up pairs and groups to sing after they finished Sectionals the following weekend as they needed to buckle down and focus.

  _‘Pairs....Duets...Dancing...Maybe I could get this to work for me...for **us**.’_

* * *

 They’d won Sectionals, obviously. It had been held earlier than usual due to being an election year and the auditoriums would be needed to hold debates. There had been the slightly awkward, yet very sweet reunion between Burt and Kurt with Blaine and Mrs. Anderson. Kurt was glad to see Mrs. Anderson again; she’d always been very kind to him. He’d wondered where Mr. Anderson had been, considering he’d usually tried to make it to the events, even if he wasn’t exactly into the whole ‘show choir thing’. Unfortunately, their reunion had to be cut short when Finn bounded over saying Carole had found Rachel’s dads and they were ready to leave for dinner.

  **XXXX**  


 The following Monday, Kurt found himself and Finn in front of the Glee Club once again. They were arranging a setlist for the wedding, which was set for the first weekend of December. Their parents had wanted something simple and **_soon_**. Kurt was struggling to plan everything he wanted for this dream wedding in so little time, but respected their wishes nonetheless.

 “Okay, so looks like we need a duet or solo next because we have two group numbers in a row. Who wants to go?” Kurt said before looking up to his friends’ eager faces.

 He’d been surprised at how willing and excited the club seemed to be about performing for his father’s wedding. Even Mr. Schue had offered to sing at the reception; he had even agreed not to rap.

 Kurt felt his heart leap as Blaine rose his hand, half-standing in restraint of holding back from his old Warbler ways of standing before speaking.

 “Okay, B-Blaine, um, a solo?” Kurt said as he wrote Blaine’s name next in order.

 “No.” Blaine’s calm voice drifted out, “I want to sing a duet with you, Kurt.”

 Kurt’s heart stopped in his chest and his pen slipped out of his grasp. He looked up to meet Blaine’s gaze. The bright honey-hazel eyes bore into him, begging him to agree. The rest of his features were held in a calm manner to the outside world, but Kurt could see the unease and fear. Fear that Kurt would reject him. Kurt swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded, bending over to pick up his pen once again. When he looked up again he saw hope shining in Blaine’s eyes.

 “Okay. That sounds,” Kurt cleared his throat as his emotions pulled inside of him as flashbacks of many duets with Blaine in their old days fluttered around in his mind, “That sounds great.”

 Blaine’s smile could have lit up Times Square, “Great.”

 Kurt nodded and kept hold of Blaine’s gaze. A million butterflies took up residence in his stomach and Kurt couldn’t help the smile that began tugging at his mouth. It seemed like the world around them disappeared, it was only the two of them staring at one another. Kurt noticed that Blaine had parted his hair on the opposite side than usual. He noticed the way his shoulders and chest filled out his button down more than they had before. He noticed the slight twitch of Blaine’s mouth that he never commented on but secretly loved. He noticed **_Blaine_**. Kurt had been trying hard (though partially unsuccessfully) to avoid really focusing on him, only speaking to him when necessary and not taking the time to truly look at him since that second day of school when he’d strutted in with Warbler Blaine in place. Now that Kurt **_really_** noticed him, he realized how stupid he’d been to ignore him for so long. They’d been in the same school for two months and Kurt had been avoiding Blaine.

  _‘Why have I been so stupid? Obviously we can’t **date** , we’re not there anymore, but we could be friends. Right? Yeah, get to know him again. He’s here and perfect and has been waiting patiently for you. Talk to him. Also...find out why Warbler Blaine is always present. What’s going on with him? Why is he here? Take the time to know him again. He took the time to give you space, now give him what he’s been waiting for. Talk to him!’_

 “Okay, uh, more songs?” Finn said, breaking Kurt’s thoughts, “Sam and Santana want to sing together after you and Blaine.”

 Kurt nodded and wrote the information down. They had a month and a half to pull their songs together for the wedding; Kurt had a month and a half of rehearsing with Blaine and getting to know him once again. He had a month and a half of excuses for getting his best friend back.

* * *

 “I’m sorry, you did **_what_**?” David asked as the Warblers stared at Blaine in half-shock, half-amusement.

 Blaine shrugged, “I asked to sing a duet with him. He agreed, which I kind of wasn’t expecting, but am thrilled with.” Blaine could feel the blush on his cheeks, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

 “Aww, good for you, Blaine, standing up for what you want, circa **_freshman year_**!” Nick teased and everyone laughed at the memory when Blaine had stood up in the middle of the Warbler meeting claiming he and Kurt would be singing a duet at their upcoming competition and there’d be no arguing the matter.

 “Yeah, well some trends were meant to be repeated.” Blaine said with a wink, earning another round of laughter.

 He’d missed his friends since the summer. Everyone had been so busy they hadn’t been able to meet up and Blaine was glad to be back in their presence again, even though it took him driving all the way out to campus after school.

 “Well, well. Nobody told me the finest piece of ass I ever had was back on campus for a visit.”

 Blaine sighed as he turned around in his seat to see Sebastian, “Hey Seb, want to join us?”

 Sebastian smirked, “Nah, got lacrosse, but maybe I’ll catch you later and we can celebrate your visit.” He shrugged his eyebrows and turned to walk away, hips swaying as he went.

 Blaine bit his lip as his heart rate sped up in his chest and turned back to the group. They immediately fell back into easy conversation, but Blaine’s mind was reeling. He felt guilty for the way his stomach filled with energy at Sebastian’s suggestion, especially when he was **_this close_** to getting Kurt back. He shook his head to clear the suggestion out of his mind.

  **XXXX**  


 After several hours, only Jeff, Nick and Blaine remained at their table.

 “So, Kurt mentioned something about leaving a couple spaces for ‘Nick and Jeff’ to be added into the mix for the setlist during rehearsal the other day. I’m glad you guys are coming to the wedding, it’ll be nice to have you there.” Blaine commented.

 Both of his friends smiled back at him.

 “We’ll be glad to see you and Kurt back in action again.” Nick replied.

 Blaine sighed, “ ** _Hopefully_**. At least you’ll see us duet. I mean...I felt like once we’d agreed on this duet something happened. He just...stared at me. It was like he noticed me for the first time. Since then we’ve been talking more. I mean, it’s only been two days, and everything we talk about is trivial, but I feel like he’s really trying. I hope this means we can get back to **_us_**.”

 “Me too, Blaine, me too.” Jeff said with a pat to his hand.

* * *

 Kurt hummed to himself as he flipped through a book of sheet music filled of duets. Blaine hadn’t been able to meet that afternoon due to prior plans with the Warblers, so Kurt went to the music store to find some options for them to work on.

 “Oh. My. **_God_**! Please tell me where you found those McQueen boots! I have been searching **_forever_** for those!” A chipper voice squealed behind Kurt.

 He turned around to find a short, blonde boy with bright green eyes and impeccable fashion staring at him. Kurt smiled and looked down to his feet.

 “Ah, online auction. One of those great 2 am auctions that you get the alert for at 1:59 am.” Kurt replied, ignoring the fluttering of his stomach as the boy studied him up and down.

 “Well, lucky you. Everything you’re wearing is perfect. You should be a model.” The boy said, taking a step forward and holding out his hand as he spoke, “I’m Chandler.”

 Kurt shook the boy’s hand, “Hello Chandler, I’m Kurt.”

 The boy nodded his acknowledgement, “What are you looking at?”

 The duo spent the better part of an hour discussing music, musicals and their Broadway ambitions, as well as their backup plans for if those ambitions don’t come to fruition. Kurt spent the whole time with a smile on his face and feeling much happier than he had in a really long time; arguably since he and Blaine broke up. The many compliments thrown at Kurt made him blush and the easy conversation made him want to stick by Chandler a little longer.

 “Well, I must be going. I should probably let you get back to picking wedding music.” Chandler said.

 Kurt nodded, “Okay. It was good to meet you, though.”

 “You too, Kurt.” Chandler seemed to debate for a moment, “So, do you think I could get your number? Maybe we could go out sometime.”

 Kurt stared at him in shock. _‘Did that really just happen? Well...he is sweet, cute and easy to get along with. Why not?’_

 “Sure.”


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Kurt found himself seated in his bedroom facing Blaine. They were both seated on his bed, with the door open of course even though his dad was going out with Carole straight after work, and had the books of sheet music that Kurt had picked up at the music store open between them. Kurt tried to ignore the extremely awkward air surrounding them as he flipped to ‘I’ve Had The Time of My Life’ just as Blaine opened to ‘No Air’. Kurt smirked at the opposite song choices, one being relatively recent while the other was a classic.

 “Wow, we’re not on the same page are we?” Blaine asked quietly as he closed the book in his hands.

 Kurt shrugged, an idea suddenly hitting him, “Maybe we could just sing two songs together, then we can both choose one. There’s extra spots in the setlist that I was hoping someone would take, maybe we could take one.”

 Blaine’s eyes lit up as a wide smile spread over his face, “Yeah?”

 Kurt felt his heart speed up as the smile was directed at him, “Yeah.”

  _‘Plus this way I get to spend more time with you and we can try and get over this awkwardness.’_

 Blaine nodded and opened the book again, the smile slowly falling as he concentrated on the table of contents to try and find a good song. Kurt couldn’t help but smile as Blaine’s tongue poked out just slightly and his head bopped to the songs listed in front of him as they played in his head.

 Kurt swallowed as an overwhelming tension filled his heart and body; he wanted to reach out and take Blaine into his arms and never let go. Kurt startled at his own feelings, they hadn’t even properly talked, let alone touched other than their fingers brushing as they passed books or papers between the two of them. He felt the phantom feeling of Blaine’s fingers laced with his own, his soft lips against his, his-

 “Kurt? Are you okay?” Blaine asked, his wide hazel eyes searching Kurt’s face.

 Kurt blinked as he realized he’d been essentially **_staring_** at Blaine for the past who knows how many minutes.

 “Y-yeah. Sorry. Have you found anything?” And suddenly the awkward air was back.

 Blaine sighed as he obviously felt it as well. He closed the book and put it next to his knee.

 “Kurt, I feel like we should talk. Like... ** _really_** talk. It’s been great having little conversations with you recently, but I feel like things are still really awkward and I’d like for us not to be that way. I miss you and I’d like to work on being friends again.”

 Kurt felt his breath get caught in his chest as he stared into Blaine’s eyes. This was something he really wanted but was really scared to broach. He had a million questions, and surely Blaine had a million of his own, but he was genuinely scared to know the answer to some of them.

  _‘Courage.’_

 Kurt opened his mouth to answer, but his phone dinged on his nightstand, effectively breaking their connection.

 "I-“ His phone dinged again, “Hold on, sorry.”

 Kurt shot Blaine an apologetic smile as he reached for his phone. Blaine simply nodded and pulled out his own phone.

  ** _FROM CHANDLER ‘MUSIC MAN’: Hey good looking, I was thinking about you and I know we only met yesterday and this might be a bit forward but would you like to go to dinner with me sometime soon? I’m busy this weekend with family plans but I’m free Monday or Tuesday._**

Kurt blushed, he’d officially been asked out by a guy. His heart sped up and he bit his lip to hide his smile. He hadn’t been on a date since...Blaine. Kurt looked up from his phone to see Blaine blushing deeply as he texted someone, he was massaging his lips together in the way he does when he’s trying to stomp down his feelings. Kurt couldn’t figure out why he almost felt jealous about this, but there was nothing to be jealous of, for all Kurt knew he was texting one of his friends or his parents; even if the deepening blush told a different story. Kurt shook his head and read the other message that had come through.

  ** _FROM CHANDLER ‘MUSIC MAN’: Or really if you’re only free this weekend I’m sure I could make something work. You’re just too amazing to pass up. Now I sound too forward. Sorry. Not sorry. ;)_**

Kurt peeked to Blaine one more time, seeing his eyes widen as he read the text on his screen. He’d dated someone else, why couldn’t Kurt? Plus Chandler was sweet, a little intense, but sweet nonetheless. Kurt took a deep breath and hit the reply button to begin typing his response.

* * *

  ** _FROM SEBASTIAN: [picture attachment] even though my ass STILL hurts from your thorough fucking, my dick LOVES the thought of you._**

 Blaine stared at the photo Sebastian had sent of his hand wrapped around his hard dick. Blaine took a deep breath to try and stomp away any arousal at the sight. He’d stuck behind after his coffee with the Warblers to have dinner with Sebastian and one thing led to another and, well, Blaine ended up staying with Sebastian for the night, barely making it to Lima in time to change his clothes and get to class in the morning.

  ** _TO SEBASTIAN: It’s your own fault your ass still hurts, I offered to switch but you HAD to bottom each time._**

Blaine couldn’t meet Kurt’s eye as he waited for the response. He wasn’t so much ashamed that he’d slept with Sebastian in general; it was that he felt bad for sleeping with Sebastian while trying to win Kurt back. Just as he was about to look to Kurt to see if he was ready to talk yet, his phone buzzed in his hand.

  ** _FROM SEBASTIAN: And what a great decision it was. We had a busy night, three times was impressive for us, killer. We really shouldn’t wait that long between fucks._**

Blaine sighed as he typed his response. He really needed to stop hooking up with Sebastian. He didn’t want him to get the wrong idea, nor did Blaine want Kurt to find out that he was still sleeping with his ex. He didn’t want to seem like a sex craved animal; even if it felt **_fantastic_**.

  ** _TO SEBASTIAN: Don’t get too attached. I don’t see it happening again._**

The answer came almost immediately.

  ** _FROM SEBASTIAN: I’M not attached, my body just loves your dick and ass. Plus you tend to say it’ll never happen then nights like last night happen. Don’t kid yourself, killer. You want it as much as I do._**

As Blaine was about to hit reply, he heard a soft click. He looked up to see Kurt fiddling with his fingers, his phone placed on the nightstand once again. _‘Sebastian can wait. I need to talk to Kurt.’_ Blaine pocketed his phone once again and waited for Kurt to meet his eyes. When he finally did, he saw the immense battle hidden in the deep pools of Kurt’s eyes.

 “Blaine. I really, **_really_** want to talk to you...I’m just,” Kurt took a deep breath and Blaine decided to wait him out, knowing Kurt wasn’t going to admit to his internal feelings easily, “I’m just scared to know some of the answers to my questions.”

 Blaine nodded and felt a wave of guilt flood through him, but that was soon replaced with a sort of hope. Kurt was willing to talk. He had questions and expected answers. _‘Maybe he’ll answer mine as well. We can get back to how we were.’_

 “How about this, because I have questions also, we can ask each other everything we need to and if we don’t want to answer or if the answer is bothering us too much we stop. Kurt, I want nothing more than for us to be open and honest with each other. I still feel safe with you. I’m willing to tell you whatever you want to know.”

 Kurt nodded slowly, “I feel safe with you also. It’s strange, but I do. I guess I just need to get past my fear.”

 Blaine offered Kurt a small smile, “It’s just me.” Kurt nodded in response, “Do you want to ask first, or should I?”

 Kurt bit his lip, his eyes narrowing slightly in an apparent debate, “I’ll go, I guess.” He took a deep breath, “Why are you here? In Lima, I mean, and at **_Mckinley_** of all places? Why’d you leave Dalton?” Kurt shrunk back at each question, finally biting his lip once again in apparent protest of the other questions that were threatening to spill out. Blaine couldn’t help but smile at that.

 His smile immediately faded as he remembered the questions, “Well, uh, my parents got divorced in June. An-“

 “Oh, Blaine, I’m so sorry.” Kurt breathed out.

 Blaine shrugged, “It was for the best probably. All they ever did was fight and it was getting worse and worse with every passing day. It was horrible being at home when I had to visit them.” Kurt nodded in understanding, Blaine was shocked to find a tear sliding down his own cheek, he sniffled and wiped it away, “Anyway, they divorced and I was given an option of continuing at Dalton or coming with my mom to Lima and attending Mckinley. I chose Mckinley. I have to visit my dad some weekends and during parts of breaks, but mostly it’s my mom and I.”

 “But...why did you choose Mckinley and Lima of all places? You love Dalton.”

 Blaine felt his heart stop in his chest, _‘Be honest with him.’_ “Well, my mom was moving here anyway. I chose to come here...for you. I’ve missed you so much Kurt, and you wouldn’t talk to me and I just...I wanted a chance to talk to you again.”

 Kurt’s eyes widened as tears began to fill them, “You came here for me?”

 Blaine nodded, “I’m sorry, that must sound really cr-“

 Blaine was cut off as a body slammed against him, arms wrapping tightly around the back of his neck. Blaine took a deep breath, inhaling Kurt’s familiar scent, and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist. A weight was lifted off his shoulders; he knew they still had a lot to talk about, but it didn’t feel as daunting anymore. Not as long as Kurt was in his arms.

* * *

 Kurt finally extracted himself from Blaine’s embrace. He’d panicked at first upon realizing he’d thrown himself at Blaine, but he couldn’t really help it. Upon hearing that Blaine chose to give up the comfort of Dalton for him, Kurt needed to hold him.

 He sat back and wiped at his cheeks; the fresh tears had long since subsided, but the old ones were still present. Blaine did the same to his own cheeks and it warmed Kurt to know they could both be so vulnerable around each other and not feel weird about it.

 “Okay, my turn,” Blaine said with a sniffle, “Why are you so quiet? Why aren’t you the fabulous Kurt Hummel I know and lo-remember?”

 Kurt smiled at the almost slip up of ‘know and love’, but his smile faded as his mind returned to Karofsky, “It’s just not...safe for me to be **_me_** at Mckinley. I wanted to be fully myself after the confidence you gave me at Dalton, but...stuff happened and I realized it was better to just stay quiet and out of the way. I mean...the jocks still fuck with me but at least I get some passes whereas if I were as loud and proud as I could be, I’d be even more of a target.”

 Blaine studied Kurt’s face and Kurt realized he’d been read, “What **_stuff_** happened? Did Karofsky do something? I see the way he looks at you and how you react around him. If he did something again I’m go-“

 “Blaine,” Kurt said, holding his hand up to silence him, “He just reminded me that it was better that I didn’t say anything about what happened. I had to protect myself. I had to protect **_you_**. By telling you I effectively put you in harm’s way. I’m sorry. I’m really glad now that I didn’t tell him I’d told you. I’m keeping you safe by-“

 “By hiding what he did? **_Kurt_** he tried to-“

 “ **I KNOW WHAT HE DID BLAINE**!” Kurt snapped. At the stricken look on Blaine’s face, Kurt closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, “Look, I just need to keep myself out of the way as much as possible. I don’t want to get hurt more than I already do at their hands. Please just understand that.”

 Blaine smashed his lips together and narrowed his eyes for a few moments, “Fine. Kurt, I get it, I do, but I want you to remember how free you felt when you were yourself. I’ll be by your side every single day. I’ll help protect you. I just want you to be happy.”

 Kurt felt even more tears threatening to choke him and he blinked them away, “Thanks Blaine. I promise I’m fine,” At Blaine’s look, Kurt sighed, “I’ll be fine.”

 Blaine nodded, “Your turn.”

 Kurt smiled at Blaine’s formality of following their half-declared rules. He pondered his next question; he knew he needed to ask about Sebastian at some point, but also **_really_** didn’t want to know the answers. He **_could_** ask about other stuff, like his year with the Warblers and how they were doing, even though Kurt saw them often, it was different when **_living_** together. Or he could ask about the façade that Blaine’s been putting up at school. Kurt sighed and decided to take the easy route for the next one.

 “So, I bet you’re glad to be out of the Warblers now that Wes is a Senior and has full control? His gavel actually holds power now.” Kurt laughed.

 Blaine chuckled lightly, but his heart wasn’t in it, “Is that what you **_really_** wanted to ask?”

 Kurt’s breath caught, _‘Blaine still knows me too well_ ’, “For now.” He nodded.

 Blaine nodded, “Yeah, I had coffee with the guys yesterday and stuck around late with Nick and Jeff, of whom I’m very excited are coming to your dad’s wedding by the way,” Kurt nodded in response, he too was very excited, “They both were saying that if we thought Wes was bad before, we hadn’t experienced anything yet. Apparently he broke the gavel and cancelled the rest of rehearsal because he was crying too hard to continue. David had to get special permission to leave campus past curfew to get a new one so Wes could sleep.”

 Both Kurt and Blaine laughed loudly at that. Kurt felt amazing to be able to laugh so freely with this boy. He could just picture Wes being an absolute wreck after breaking that damn thing.

 "Remember when Trent hid the gavel and Wes refused to let us do anything until we told him where it was?” Kurt laughed even harder at the memory.

 Blaine matched his enthusiasm, “Then Thad broke when he was in individual interrogation because Wes threatened his Council Seat.”

 As their laughter subsided, Kurt had to place a hand over his stomach as though it would ease the ache of his muscles after laughing for so long. He felt amazingly relaxed and he couldn’t help but smile at the boy across from him who’d moved so he was lying on his side, facing Kurt with his head resting on his hand.

 “Okay, tell me about Nationals.”

 Kurt frowned as confusion coursed through his body, “What about it? Everyone who has a YouTube account saw why we lost.”

 Blaine shook his head, almost toppling off of his hand in the process, “Tina told me you turned down a solo. Why?”

 Kurt felt betrayal at the hand of one of the few people he trusted, “That **_bitch_**.”

 Blaine frowned and smacked Kurt’s knee semi-playfully, “Hey now, she’s just looking out for you. She figured I should know so I could get the story out of you.”

 Blaine stuck his tongue out playfully at Kurt and Kurt couldn’t help but giggle at his friend’s silliness. **_This_** was something he missed.

 Kurt sighed as he realized he had to answer the question, “I just didn’t feel up for it. I didn’t want the team depending on me and our failure being my fault. I mean...naturally it wouldn’t have been my fault anyway, but still. I just couldn’t handle it at the time.”

 Blaine nodded, “Why’d you call me that night?” it was whispered and Kurt watched as Blaine closed in on himself, “Why’d you call then hang up and not talk to me again? **_Why_**?”

 A single tear slid from Blaine’s eye as his voice broke on the last word and Kurt felt his heart constrict at the sight.

 “I called because I needed to be comforted and I knew you’d do it. I knew in that moment that even though I’d been avoiding you for so long, you’d still be there for me. I needed to hear your voice, Blaine. I **_needed_** to hear you. I needed to talk to you, but then I woke Mercedes and I just...I didn’t want to explain it to her and I panicked. Then I couldn’t bring myself to see or talk to you. I felt so stupid for avoiding you for so long and after everything last year that we’d learned about each other through our friends, I just couldn’t bring myself to face you. Face this discussion, really. Like I said, I’m scared. It feels good to talk about but...I haven’t been ready. I’m sorry for avoiding you, Blaine. I just...I needed to get past my feelings, I needed time and space.”

 Blaine’s wide eyes turned even more emotion filled with every passing word, “A-and did you? Y’know, get **_past_** your feelings?”

 Kurt bit his lip, he contemplated the merits of withholding the truth from Blaine, but knew he wouldn’t be able to even if he’d said the words, “Honestly? I don’t think so. I don’t really know how I feel, Blaine,” Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his next words coming out in a whisper, “Please don’t make me try and figure them out right this second. **_Please_**.”

 When Kurt opened his eyes, he saw Blaine nodding at him, obviously trying to hold back more tears. They sat and stared at each other for a long time before Blaine spoke again.

 “I understand. Please know that through everything I never once stopped caring for you. Kurt, I loved you and now I still feel strong feelings for you but I understand where you’re at.”

 Kurt nodded, “I’m not sure which of my questions to ask next.” He admitted, feeling self-conscious, but knew Blaine would pick up the pieces.

* * *

 Blaine met his gaze and they both understood at that moment which question was inevitably next.

 “I’m sure one of them is regarding Sebastian?” Blaine prompted.

 Kurt nodded, Blaine smiled slightly as Kurt’s cheeks colored, “Well, there are several regarding him, but shall we just say Sebastian with a question mark at the end?”

 Blaine chuckled lightly, “Okay. Um, we met on the first Warbler’s practice of the year. He made some very...forward comments to express his interest in me from the moment we met. At first it just started out with some flirty...okay, also sexty texts, then he asked me out. I honestly was still very much in love with you but realized you didn’t want me anymore,” When Kurt opened his mouth to protest, Blaine held up his hand, “That’s how it **_felt_** , Kurt. Yes, we mutually agreed to break up, but it was a struggle to get you to talk to me. I felt like I’d been left behind. So...I decided to give this guy a shot. He was attractive and nice and sure, cocky as hell, but...I figured I’d give him a shot. Things just fell into place. We dated pretty steadily since our first date, granted it really wasn’t **_that_** long, but still. At Sectionals, I’d forgotten my phone at Dalton. I was **_so_** excited to see you. When Nick and Jeff told me you’d seen Sebastian and I, Kurt, I just... couldn’t ruin the day any more for anyone, but in that moment I realized just how fucked up the situation was. I loved **_you_**. I broke up with Sebastian the next day. I tried to call you. I tried everything.”

 Blaine paused, he knew he had to bring up the fact that he’d slept with Sebastian, but didn’t know just how to do it. Luckily, Kurt had plans of his own regarding that subject.

 “Jeff brought up something interesting at coffee one afternoon. He said that even though you’d broken up with Sebastian you guys still hooked up. I’m not judging you Blaine, please don’t take it as that, I’m just...wondering...”

 “What **_exactly_** Jeff meant by ‘hooking up’?” Blaine prompted, feeling his cheeks color as Kurt looked down to his knees, nodding slowly. Blaine sighed and sat up, folding his legs, “Kurt, I...” Blaine suddenly found it extremely hard to speak the truth, but knew he had to; he swallowed and tried again, “I gave my virginity to Sebastian, Kurt.” Kurt sucked in a breath, but didn’t say anything, “He was...it was part of being in a relationship with him. That’s not to say he forced me or anything, things just got really wild and intense really fast. Since we broke up...,” Blaine took another deep breath to try and gather the courage to say the next part of what he had to say, “Since we broke up, we have slept together a few times. The first time after the break up was my birthday and it’s been sort of...random since then. And every time I tell myself it’s the last time because I **_know_** sex is supposed to be special and part of a relationship and everything, I just...it just happens.”

 Kurt nodded slowly, still avoiding Blaine’s gaze, “How many guys have you been with?”

 “Just Sebastian. And I’m sure that sounds horrible like I’m perpetually horny and I’ll always hook up with Sebastian no matter what, but if I were in a relationship that wouldn’t even be considered an option.”

 Kurt’s eyes narrowed as he continued to study his socks, “So you expect sex in a relationship now? What if the person you’re dating isn’t ready for it yet? Would you run to Sebastian?”

 Blaine felt his heart jump to his throat, “ ** _No_**. No, Kurt. **_No_**. I just meant that I’d never cheat on anyone; you **_know_** that, especially not for Seb. I’d never pressure anyone into sex either. I promise. You know me better than that. Please tell me you know me better than that?”

 Kurt took a deep breath and lifted his head, his gaze meeting Blaine’s. Blaine could see clear as day the nonjudgmental yet still uncomfortable and slightly disappointed look in those beautiful eyes.

 “I know, Blaine. I’m sorry, that was a rude question. I know you. You’d never do that.” Kurt said, a small smile gracing his lips.

 Blaine felt relief course through his body, he’d been scared to tell Kurt, but realized he should have known Kurt better than to have expected anything less than the understanding that was given his way.

 “It’s fine, Kurt. I know this is probably not what you were expecting to hear from me if we had ever gotten a chance to talk like this, so thank you for not judging me.”

 Kurt’s smile widened and he nodded, his eyes showing an internal battle, obviously deciding whether or not to say something before he settled on, “Your turn.”

 Blaine smirked before taking a deep breath of his own, his next question was one that scared the shit out of him but he knew he needed to know. “Have you dated anyone since we broke up?”

 Kurt’s cheeks colored and his gaze flicked to his phone and back to Blaine’s eyes so quickly Blaine was almost sure he’d made it up.

 “Um, no. And just to clarify, I’m still a virgin,” Blaine smiled, but waited, sensing there was more Kurt had to say, “But, I have a date next Tuesday. My first date since you.”

 Blaine felt his stomach drop to his toes, shock and jealousy running deep in his veins. _‘WHY?! This is our chance to get back together! No, you can’t date him. I need you, Kurt! NO!’_

 “Ah, well, that’s cool. What’s his name?” Blaine asked instead, knowing his voice betrayed his emotions.

 “Chandler. We, uh, we met at the music store yesterday. We got talking and exchanged numbers and he asked me out. He’s sweet, a little obnoxious from what I can tell, but I figure I’ll give him a chance.” Blaine took a deep breath as tears stung the back of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, even as Kurt continued speaking, “I **_have_** to Blaine. I need to feel special. I want to date someone and I think Chandler has this cute quirkiness to him that would be fun. I just...” Kurt trailed off, eyes pleading with Blaine to understand, “I need to figure out how I truly feel. I have been avoiding my feelings for so long and maybe this can be a good way to do so. Who knows, maybe Chandler and I will actually work out.” Kurt took a deep breath, but never took his eyes from Blaine, “Or maybe not. I won’t know until I try.”

 Blaine nodded, “I understand, Kurt. I’m just glad we’re beginning to be friends again. If things don’t work out with Chandler, though, I’d really like to take you out.”

 Blaine felt his heart stop as he realized what he’d just said. He really did understand and he really did want to take Kurt out, but he hadn’t meant to say the latter out loud.

 Kurt smiled sadly and dropped his gaze to his lap, “Noted.” There was another small silence before Kurt spoke again, “My turn. What’s with Warbler Blaine walking the halls of Mckinley?”

 Confusion took over as primary feeling of Blaine’s body, “I thought we covered that?”

 Kurt met Blaine’s gaze again and Blaine could see the playful, yet curious twinkling in his eyes, “No, we covered why **_you_** were attending Mckinley; I’m wondering why the mask you put on to make everyone think you’re okay when you’re really not is walking the halls. I like to call him ‘Warbler Blaine’ because he’s the one I met on that staircase.”

 Blaine smiled at the memory, but the smile slowly faded, which seemed to be the theme of the day. “Well, it’s a mix of things. First my parents getting divorced, while being good overall doesn’t make it any less difficult. So dealing with that and having a hard time trying to enjoy the little time I spend with my dad because we have next to nothing in common just really stresses me out. I want to connect with him like I do my mom, but...we can’t seem to find anything. It pisses me off so much. I fucking **_hate_** that I hate going to him.” Blaine took a shuddering breath as he felt his tears finally springing free again. He couldn’t bring himself to care, though, “ ** _Then_** there was the realization of just how much I miss my friends. Those guys are like my family so it’s hard being away from them. And finally, after that first day when you turned away from me saying you couldn’t talk to me and you really...you refused to look at me, except when I’d gotten slushied and forgotten to bring a change of clothes...it felt like I was so close, yet so far from you. Seeing you every single day, being seated next to you in all those classes and getting to talk to you for a few moments regarding a history event or how to properly solve for X, those are the best moments of my day but also the worst because it’s like I get a small piece of what I really want. Then when the opportunity came up with your dad’s wedding I knew I had to jump at the opportunity. I love singing with you and I knew we’d have to spend some sort of time together to practice and, well, look at us, we’re **_talking_**. I’ve been dreading this conversation but I also knew it had to happen for us to even move forward as friends. Or more. I just...miss **_us_** , Kurt. In any capacity, I need you in my life and I’ll take what I can. You know as well as I do I fake my confidence. I fake it so people don’t see that I’m really just scared and lonely.” A sob clawed out of Blaine’s throat, “I’m sorry, I’m not saying this to make you feel bad for me or anything, and I don’t want you to feel...obligated to talk to me or anything. It just came out. I’m so sorry, Kurt.”

 Blaine felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his shoulders and tug gently yet firmly. He laid down next to Kurt, his head resting over Kurt’s heart and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist. Somehow the music books had been shoved aside before they’d laid down. Blaine didn’t even try to hold back his sobs as he clung to Kurt for the lifeline that he was. He felt Kurt’s torso shaking and realized that Kurt was crying as well. Blaine felt his heart ache knowing that Kurt was crying, but knew they both needed this. It had been a very difficult discussion and they both needed to hold each other for a while.

* * *

 When Kurt awoke he didn’t remember falling asleep. He felt cold without the heat of the body pressed into his side. Kurt’s eyes flung open as he remembered what had happened that afternoon with Blaine. He sat up and looked around his room desperately hoping to find Blaine, instead he found a note.

  ** _Kurt,_**  


**_ I’m glad we were able to talk everything out (well, I hope it was everything, if you have anything else to ask feel free). I’m hoping this means we can try to move forward as friends. I understand you don’t want me as a date right now and that’s okay, I meant what I said. I had to go home because my mom called and woke me up wondering why I wasn’t home yet. I’ll see you at school tomorrow. _ **

**_ XO, Blaine _ **

 Kurt smiled as he reread the note. He had been scared for the conversation but it really felt great to have everything in the open. He couldn’t help but look forward to the next day and seeing Blaine. It was the first day of their renewed friendship and Kurt vowed to show Blaine just how amazing and important he was.


	11. Chapter 11

Since their conversation, Kurt felt much more at ease around Blaine. Their shared classes were filled with passed notes and giggles. They even sat together in Glee Club the next day, earning several curious glances from everyone, considering they hadn’t spoken much before then.

 That weekend they’d gotten together to work on their duets and only ended up laughing and watching movies. Burt had been thrilled to see Blaine and Kurt communicating again, rather than needing to shut the door in the boy’s face. He’d even told Blaine to swing by Friday Night Dinner sometime so they could properly catch up. Kurt felt like he was on cloud nine.

 That is, until his **_feelings_** began creeping in again. Sure, he’d admitted he wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about Blaine. He was glad they were friends again, but the butterflies and heart throbbing feelings coursing through his body was tinged with a feeling of sadness. Sure, Blaine hadn’t really done anything wrong, but the memory of seeing him wrapped in some other boy’s arms still hurt whenever it creeped into Kurt’s mind. He knew that wasn’t going to help them if they began a romantic relationship again, so he needed to just move past those feelings and stay friends with the boy.

  **XXXX**  


 Tuesday rolled around and Kurt found himself at a table at Breadstix seated across from Chandler. A giddy feeling was filling his stomach as he giggled at yet another joke that tumbled out of Chandler’s mouth.

 “Anyway, I feel like I know your online shopping habits, your musical tastes, your texty flirting style and your New York plans, but tell me more about you, Kurt.” Chandler said, eagerly leaning forward to hang on each of Kurt’s words.

 Kurt blushed as he finished chewing his bite of pasta and wiped his mouth. “Ah, well, there’s not much to tell. I go to Mckinley, though I went to Dalton Academy for the better part of freshman year. I live with my dad, my mom died when I was little, but he’s getting remarried next month and Carole and Finn, who also goes to Mckinley, will move in then. I sing in Glee Club and like musicals.” Kurt nodded to finish his talk about himself. Chandler’s expression looked as though he wanted to jump around in circles, “What?” Kurt asked curiously.

 “I **_love_** weddings!! Oh, please tell me you’re their wedding planner? You have such great taste!” Chandler exclaimed.

 Kurt blushed and bit his lip, “Yeah, I am. The Glee Club is singing at the reception so I’ll be singing as well.”

 Chandler reached across and grabbed Kurt’s hand, unaware of the old lady snarling at them across the aisle, “Oh that’s perfect! It’ll be an amazing wedding! I can’t wait to hear all about it!”

 Kurt swallowed and looked at Chandler’s excited expression. They’d been texting pretty much all day every day since they met and though this was only the second time they’ve been together in person, Kurt felt like he really enjoyed spending time with Chandler. _‘What about Blaine?’_ Kurt shook his head.

 “Well, how’d you like to be my plus one? I know that’s probably super awkward considering this is only our first date but I ju-“

 “Say no more, Kurt Hummel. I’d be **_honored_** to be your date!” Chandler beamed.

 Kurt smiled back and squeezed Chandler’s hand where they were still joined. It was a little awkward from across the table- _‘It never was with Blaine!’_ -but their hands still fit together just fine.

 “Okay. Um, so tell me more about you.” Kurt ventured before taking a bite of his food.

 Chandler sat back in the booth and shrugged, “Oh, I go to North Lima High, love musicals, have big budget fashion tastes on a low budget credit card,” They both giggled at that shared interest, “I don’t know. I live with my parents and my little brother. I enjoy participating in our school’s theatre productions and my friends are all from there. Someday I want to travel the world with the man I love.”

 This warmed Kurt’s heart. The thought of having a man on his arm being able to travel and be free to love his man without getting stared at was something Kurt had also hoped for.

 “That sounds really nice, actually.” Kurt said, he opened his mouth to say more but his phone beeped in his pocket, “Oh, sorry. One second, it might be my dad.”

 “Sure,” Chandler replied, digging into his pasta again.

 Kurt pulled out his phone and opened the message from Santana.

  ** _FROM SATAN: You’re bringing your pretty pony ass to my Halloween party on Saturday right? Puck’s getting booze and needs to know how many people are coming._**

Kurt rolled his eyes, but inspiration hit. He could bring Chandler to the party, let him meet his friends there so he’d have people to sit with at the wedding while Kurt was singing.

 “Hey, what are you doing on Saturday?” Kurt asked.

 Chandler’s eyes lit up, “Oh, not even the end of the date and I’m getting asked for more? Must be my lucky day!” He giggled, “Nothing, I think, it’s Halloween so I’ll probably help hand out candy while my parents take my brother around. Why?”

 “How’d you like to go to a party with my friends?”

 Chandler actually jumped up and down in his seat, “Yes! Ohhh we need to get costumes!”

 Kurt blushed at the thought of showing up in a couple’s costume with Chandler, “Perfect!” Kurt lowered his voice and leaned forward, “Um, do you drink? My friend is getting booze and needs to know how many to buy for.”

 Chandler shrugged, “I’ve only had a couple drinks before, I’m not much of a drinker, but sure.”

 Kurt smiled, “I’m in the same boat. I’ll tell her to count us in, but they won’t care if we don’t actually participate.”

 Chandler nodded before going back to his food.

  ** _TO SATAN: Yes. I’m bringing a date, btw. Count us in for two._**

**__ ** **_ FROM SATAN: Hobbit already told us he’s coming. _ **

Kurt rolled his eyes at her assumption. _‘Just because we’re friends again, doesn’t mean we’re **together**.’_

  ** _TO SATAN: Not Blaine, another guy. He’s my date for the wedding also, so play nice._**

Kurt stashed his phone in his pocket again, not even bothering to read her reply when his phone beeped again.

* * *

 Blaine grumbled as Santana finished working on his outfit for the party that was set to start within the hour.

 “Remind me again why I allowed you to help me with my costume?” Blaine said, trying to turn away as she tried to apply more ‘soot’ to his bare chest.

 “Stop moving, Hobbit,” Santana snapped, dipping her fingers in the black makeup again, “You’re letting me help to remind Pretty Pony just how hot you are and make him forget his date. Sexy fireman always wins and you know it.”

 Blaine rolled his eyes, putting his fireman’s hat over his ungelled curls and pulling his suspenders over his shoulders as she stepped back to admire her work.

 “Yeah, I almost forgot about that,” Blaine mumbled, “I don’t want him to get the wrong idea though, Santana. Isn’t this a bit...much?”

 Santana’s eyebrows raised, “Oh no, it’s just the right amount of sizzle. If I didn’t have Britt Britt I’d totally bang you.”

 “I’m gay,” Blaine replied as the doorbell rang.

 Santana skipped down the stairs, her skirt flashing her thong in the process, “Don’t matter, I’d still bang you.”

  **XXXX**  


 About an hour after the party began, Blaine was on his second beer and was pleased that he seemed to be quite overdressed compared to some people, save for the Glee Club who were a mix of actual costumes and some who’d taken Santana’s advice of being a ‘Sexy-your choice’. Kurt had just entered the party with a large smile on his face and with his date on his arm and Blaine felt his heart stutter in his chest. _‘Oh, this is how Kurt felt.’_ Santana’s house was crowded with Glee Club members as well as some others that somehow had heard about the party and shown up with a promise to be nice to the ‘nerds’ so it was going to be difficult for Blaine to head over and say hi, so he settled to watch until Kurt got closer to say anything.

 Kurt’s date was gripping his hand tightly and bouncing in the spot as he met Mercedes, Sam, Tina and Mike. They’d come dressed as pirates; the slightly sexy without being overly sexy type of pirate.

 “How’re ya feeling now that you’ve seen the competish?” Puck said as he slung an arm around Blaine’s shoulders.

 Blaine looked to him and tried to stomp down his jealousy, “What do you mean?”

 Puck rolled his eyes as he took a large gulp from his cup, “C’mon Blaine, don’t think I’m stupid enough not to see you and Hummel staring at each other. Now that you’ve seen the competish, what do you think?”

 Blaine looked to his feet, “I don’t know. Kurt looks happy, that’s what matters.”

 “Right on. I’m not buying it, but that’s all you.” Puck tapped his shoulder and walked away.

 Blaine took a drink from his beer and looked around the room, trying to find someone to talk to. His eyes met Kurt’s and Kurt smiled widely at him causing Blaine’s smile to spread involuntarily across his face, even through his jealousy. Kurt said something to his date and they began walking over.

 “Hi Blaine!” Kurt said, looking him up and down, causing Blaine to blush. He looked closely as Kurt spoke and had to bite back a moan at the realization that Kurt was wearing **_eyeliner_** , causing his eyes to pop even more than usual, “Nice costume. Those bunker pants look real.”

 Blaine smiled, “Hey Kurt. Thanks. You look great, by the way. Love the hat.”

 Kurt bit his lip and looked to his shoes, “Thanks, it was Chandler’s- ** _oh!_** \- Blaine, this is Chandler, Chandler, Blaine.” Kurt introduced, pulling his date forward.

 Blaine held out the hand that wasn’t occupied by his drink, “Nice to meet you Chandler. Good idea with the costumes.”

 Chandler smiled widely, “Thanks, Blaine! I **_love_** the soot. Great touch.”

 Blaine chuckled, “That was all Santana. In fact, this whole ensemble was her idea.”

 “Ah, well I must compliment her work when I meet her.” Chandler replied.

 They were left with an awkward moment between the three of them. Blaine tried with everything inside of him to stomp down his jealousy as he took a large gulp of his beer, draining his cup.

 Blaine held up his empty cup, “I’m out. Gotta get a refill. It was nice to meet you, Chandler. Kurt, are we still on to work on our duet tomorrow?”

 Kurt nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah, noon?”

 Blaine nodded, “Sounds good. Enjoy the party.”

 Blaine walked into the kitchen and filled his glass with vodka and some sort of juice that Brittany had brought. He walked into the main area and spotted Kurt and Chandler dancing away, smiling at each other, completely absorbed in each other’s presence. Blaine took a gulp from his cup and winced at the burn as it went down.

 Blaine meandered around the party for the next few hours, drinking and chatting with the Glee Club kids, avoiding Kurt and Chandler as much as possible to ignore their stupid smiling faces and their stupid kisses and their stupid... ** _everything_**.

 “I see our plan was a fail.” Santana slurred as she leaned against the wall next to Blaine, “You look hot by the way. Kurt’s boy was totally checking you out also.”

 “What do you mean **_also_**?” Blaine said, hearing his voice come out sharper than he meant.

 Santana only chuckled, “Calm down, I **_meant_** Kurtie Princess has been checking you out and so has his boy. That’d be one hot threesome. Except the kid’s a little wacky and way too into Kurt for such a short time of fucking him, but fuck if I know what Kurtie Pie wants. Fuck.”

 Blaine shook his head, “Whatever Santana. I think I would have noticed if he’d checked me out. And they’re not fucking by the way. This is only their second fucking date.”

 “Or your jealousy’s gots your panties in a twist and you’re refusing to look,” she smiled knowingly; damn she was an insightful drunk. “Plus it doesn’t matter if they’re actually fucking, all that matters is they’re on a date and you’re steaming over it.”

 Then, inspiration hit Blaine, “Jealousy? Yeah, two can play that game.”

 It was the worst kind of inspiration. Blaine pulled out his phone, ignoring the voice in his head telling him he’ll regret it in the morning when he’s working with Kurt; but Kurt’s already got someone else, it doesn’t matter.

 “Woah, Hobbit. Nuh huh. Drunk texting is always a no-no.” Santana waved her hand in his face, almost making him dizzy, but he wasn’t to be distracted.

 “You do you, Santana and I’ll do me a hot fuck, thank you very much.”

 Santana rolled her eyes, “Up to you, babe, just remember no driving, yeah?”

 “I ain’t driving, you picked me up, remember?” Blaine reminded her, “I’m getting him to get me.”

 “Sure thing, hot stuff. I gottsta find Britt.” She walked off, weaving through the crowd as Blaine attempted to finish his text.

 A moment later his phone buzzed and he opened the text on the third try.

  ** _FROM SEBASTIAN: Fuck. Yeah, I’m in. We’re at Nick’s parents so not far from Lima. I can ditch. Where are you?_**

**__ ** **_ TO SEBASTIAN: Satannas hose. _ **

**__ ** **_ FROM SEBASTIAN: Blaine...How drunk are you? _ **

**__ ** **_ TO SEBASTIAN: Fcking but I can gte it up nad kepe it up. _ **

**__ ** **_ FROM SEBASTIAN: That’s what matters, killer. Give me the address. _ **

Blaine smirked and weaved through the crowd to find Santana, not caring that he literally bumped into Kurt on the way.

* * *

 Kurt was worried about Blaine. Sure, they’d been to parties back at Dalton together and Blaine was always a cuddly, fun drunk, but he seemed different. Plus, every time Kurt tried to catch his eye or talk to him, he ran away...literally. So when Blaine suddenly disappeared an hour after he literally ran into Kurt on his way to find Santana, if his muttering had anything to say about it, it would suffice to say that Kurt was **_really_** worried. He also knew that it probably was nothing and Blaine had found a ride home or...someone to go home with (though that was not likely considering Kurt knew most everyone at the party, considering they all save for a small group went to Mckinley, and none of the guys were gay).

 “Are you okay? You seem a little out of it? Do you want to leave? Or get a drink? You’ve only had one, and I’m driving so it’s okay.” Chandler said as he rubbed Kurt’s arm, his face filled with concern.

 Kurt offered a small smile, “I’m fine. Maybe I’ll grab a drink though, you want anything?”

 Chandler shook his head and walked towards Mercedes, of whom he’d taken an immediate liking to. Kurt smiled when Mercedes caught his eye before turning to head toward the kitchen.

 As he was exiting the kitchen, new drink in hand, he saw Santana, in her slutty (yeah, he said it) devil outfit, fanning herself as Brittany walked away, seemingly toward the bathroom. Kurt smiled as he realized she might know where Blaine is and walked toward her.

 “Hey Santana, um, have you seen Blaine?” Kurt asked, feeling awkward as she shot him a knowing smile.

 “Ah, Hobbitty Hot Pants left a while ago, some hot dude came to get him. I’m **_hoping_** to take him home to fucking sleep considering he’d drowned the Kurt out of his system with alcohol, but I think we both know he’s getting laid.”

 Kurt felt his heart drop, whether it was for the fact that some **_guy_** had picked Blaine up or if he’d drank so much because of his jealousy.

 “Okay, thanks.” He said and walked away towards where Chandler was gushing about something to Mercedes, as Mercedes was smiling brightly, “Hey guys.” He said as he approached.

 “Hey, Sweetie, did you find something?” Chandler said, looping his arm around Kurt’s waist.

 Kurt nodded, holding up his cup, “Yep.”

 “Chandler was just telling me that you two are going suit shopping for the wedding next week sometime. How did I not know about a shopping trip?” Mercedes asked pointedly, “And more importantly, how did I not know you were bringing a date? I would’ve thought-“

 “You’re more than welcome to come, ‘Cedes.” Kurt cut in, not wanting her to say anything questionable in front of Chandler, “You can help me pick out my tie. I hadn’t told you I’m bringing Chandler because you and I haven’t had any girl chats since Tuesday. Sorry, girl!”

 He leaned in and kissed her cheek, she hugged him back, holding him in place.

 “What about Blaine?” She whispered in his ear.

 “He can bring a date, too. He and I are friends. That’s all.” Kurt replied before stepping out of her embrace and back into Chandler’s with a pointed look to Mercedes, who sighed and turned back to talk more with Chandler.

  **XXXX**  


 Kurt sighed as he looked at his phone again. Not only were there no messages from Blaine, but the boy was an hour late. He shook his head and stood to change into his sweatpants and forget the world for a while. Just as he pulled his yoga pants off their hanger, the doorbell rang. He listened as his dad opened the door; his cheerful greeting was enough of a sign, so Kurt rehung his yoga pants and sat on his bed.

 “You okay kid?” Burt’s voice echoed up the stairs.

 “Yeah, Burt, I’m fine. I fell last night, that’s all.” Blaine’s voice was surprisingly close to Kurt’s door, and Kurt braced himself as the knock on the door came.

 “Yeah, Blaine. Come in.” Kurt said, grabbing his music book from his nightstand.

 The door opened and Kurt looked up, he could feel a smile blossoming on his face, until he really looked at Blaine and it fell away. Blaine limped into the room, he looked pale and had dark circles under his eyes; Kurt felt his heart constrict at the sight. It could either mean Blaine really did fall or...

 “Are you sure you’re o-“ Then Kurt saw it, the dark hickey bruised into Blaine’s neck just under his jaw. Kurt looked a little closer and saw another one peeking out under his collar, “Um,” Kurt cleared his throat, trying to will away the tears of hurt and jealousy, “C-can I get you some aspirin?”

 Blaine finished his trudge into the room and sat gingerly on Kurt’s bed, so very different from the usual flying leap.

 “I grabbed some at home. Sorry I’m late, I should have texted but I was going as fast as I could. I got home this morning and accidently fell asleep and woke up late. I’m so sorry, Kurt.” Blaine’s voice choked on the last apology.

 Kurt sighed and swallowed down his emotions, “It’s fine Blaine. Did you have fun at the party? I didn’t get to see you as much as I’d hoped.”

 Blaine snorted and Kurt felt it right in his heart, “It was fine. Sorry, I just...I couldn’t be near you with...with Chandler. I just-“

 “I get it, Blaine. I was the same at Sectionals with you and Sebastian.” Kurt noticed the flinch at Sebastian’s name, “And I’m presuming Sebastian would be the reason for your artwork.”

 Blaine rubbed his neck, as though to expel the hickeys, “Don’t judge me, Kurt.”

 Kurt sighed, “I’m not. I’m judging him for taking advantage of your drunken state last night. Blaine...I was worried about you.”

 Blaine met Kurt’s eyes, “He didn’t take advantage, I nearly begged him for it once he picked me up. He’d agreed to get me and bring me home but I begged him and he took me to his parents’ house. Yes, we fucked, but I wanted it, Kurt.” Kurt flinched and felt the tear finally slide down his cheek, “Why were you worried?”

 It was Kurt’s turn to snort, “I’ve **_never_** seen you that drunk. Then you suddenly disappear and...Blaine, you **_know_** I really, really care about you and seeing you obviously hurting and running away from me all night hurt me. I’m allowed to worry about you. I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable or something, but I can’t help it.”

 “I really care about you too, Kurt. How long are we going to do this dance? **_We_** should have attended that party together. **_We_** should have been dancing. **_We_** should have been happy and smiling and laughing. That should have been **_us_**. Look, I can see you like this Chandler guy, and that’s great...but, **_Kurt_** , why are we avoiding how we really feel?” Blaine said, looking hurt and confused, his voice betraying his deepest emotions of betrayal and longing.

 “ ** _Blaine_** ,” Kurt sighed his name, “I really like Chandler and I’m not going to throw something away with him before I even really see if we have something. He’s...sweet and enthusiastic about life and makes me feel good. I can’t throw him away, Blaine. Plus, he’s my date to my dad’s wedding so...just **_please_** don’t avoid me that night. I can’t deal with that on a big, happy night for my family. Don’t make me hurt, Blaine.”

 Blaine nodded slowly, “How could I avoid you? We have to sing together.” Blaine sighed, “I don’t want to hurt you, Kurt. I never have. I just don’t know why we’re hurting each other by staying apart.” Blaine paused for a moment, “I’m staying by my word, I want you as my friend. I’m sorry I avoided you last night, I guess I wasn’t prepared for how much it would hurt.”

 Kurt eyed Blaine’s hickeys, “Me neither.”

 He wasn’t sure if he meant seeing Blaine with Sebastian to begin with, seeing the evidence of their fuck fest the night before, or Blaine avoiding him all night because of Chandler’s presence; all Kurt knew was it all hurt. He had to find a way to get past the hurt and stick to their friendship that had been going so well for the previous week and a half.

 “Things have been going well. I’m sorry I messed it up.” Blaine whispered, as though reading Kurt’s mind.

 Kurt shook his head, “It was both of us. Um, let’s work on these duets. Can we both agree to be more patient and understanding with each other’s feelings from here on out? We know each other well enough to know what we need; we know how we feel and that has to be enough right now. Let’s just...be patient, okay?”

 Blaine nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips, “Agreed.”


	12. Chapter 12

The next few weeks flew for Kurt. Between wedding planning, rehearsing for his numbers at the reception and trying to keep up with his relationship with Chandler, he kept running all day every day.

 One day, Kurt had his nose stuffed in his ‘Wedding Planning Binder’ as he was walking down the school hallway on his way to Glee Club when it was suddenly knocked out of his hands and he was shoved up against the lockers. He squeaked as Karofsky held him tightly to the lockers.

 “D-Dave please let me go. I nee-“

 “Shut it, fag.” Karofsky said as he leaned closer, “Word on the street has it you’ve got yourself a little fucktoy of a boyfriend.”

 Kurt’s eyes widened and his heartbeat sped up, “N-no. I mean, I have a boyfriend but we don’t-“

 Karofsky’s laughter quieted Kurt as his hungry gaze drifted to his lips.

 “No? You two don’t fuck? Hmm...maybe you just don’t know what you’re missing out on. I could help you with that.”

 Karofsky leaned forward and Kurt heard his own scream before he realized what he was doing. Karofsky jumped off of him immediately and ran off without a look back.

 Kurt slid to the ground and curled into a ball, putting his head between his legs, trying to calm his panting breaths. There was a soft thud and a warm hand came to rest over Kurt’s.

 “Kurt? It’s okay, I’m here.” Blaine’s soft voice drifted to him, “Kurt, please look at me.”

 Kurt looked up and saw Blaine’s soft honey-hazel eyes staring at him in concern. A choked sob escaped Kurt’s throat.

 “K-Karofsky.” Was all Kurt could choke out before he fell into Blaine’s lap, sobbing.

  **XXXX**  


 The next day, after a lengthy, difficult discussion with his father the night before at Blaine’s insistence, Kurt watched from afar as Karofsky was escorted off campus between Karofsky’s father and Mr. Figgins. Kurt jumped as a warm hand found his own in a reassuring squeeze.

 “I’m so proud of you, Kurt.” Blaine whispered, “You’re safe now.”

 Kurt nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into Blaine’s embrace, breathing in the comforting scent of the other boy. He didn’t linger upon the fact that the night before he’d spent long hours into the night after talking with his dad on the phone with Blaine, seeking comfort from the other boy rather than his boyfriend. All that mattered in that moment was that Blaine was there, hugging him, and that Karofsky was gone.

  **XXXX**  


 The week leading up to Burt and Carole’s wedding was hectic beyond belief for Kurt. He and Blaine decided to do a last minute rehearsal two days before the wedding, seeing as the next day was going to be even more hectic with rehearsals for the actual wedding. The entirety of the two hours they spent together after Glee Club, Kurt felt a warmth spreading through him. Every time Blaine winked at him after making a comment about how their voices melted together, Kurt felt a blush rising in his cheeks. His heart pounded every time Blaine belted out yet another strong note. There was definitely a tension pulling between the two boys and while both obviously knew it was there, they chose to ignore it.

 After running through their second number for a final time, they sat on Kurt’s bed, facing each other with their knees and feet touching.

 “Kurt, we are going to **_kill_** at the reception. I’m so glad we’re singing together.” Blaine said with a large smile on his face, taking Kurt’s hand to squeeze it in excitement.

 Kurt couldn’t help but smile, “I know. We’re going to be amazing! I’m glad you said you wanted to sing with me. This time hanging out has been great as well.”

 Blaine bit his lip and looked to his knees for a moment before looking back to Kurt, “It really has. Um, do you think you might have room on your dance card for me on Saturday?”

 Kurt giggled, a true honest giggle that hadn’t escaped his throat in a long time, “A dance card? Really Blaine?” Blaine simply shrugged, “Yeah, I think I’ve got room for you on there.”

 Blaine’s eyes lit up in response, “Excellent! I just...I’m looking forward to-“

 Kurt’s bedroom door opened and the duo jumped apart, not realizing they’d been leaning toward each other with each passing second. Chandler stood in the doorway, a single rose in hand, his eyes shifting between Kurt and Blaine.

 “Um, hi guys, am I interrupting something?” Chandler said, eyes focused only on Blaine.

 Kurt looked to Blaine and back to Chandler again, quickly standing off the bed and walking over to envelop him in a tight hug before dropping a quick kiss to his lips.

 “Nope, Blaine and I just finished rehearsing for Saturday and were saying how excited we were about how our duets are turning out.” Kurt said.

 Chandler smiled, though it seemed less enthusiastic than usual, “Ah, well, I’m excited to hear them. This is for you, by the way, happy one month!”

 Kurt felt his heart drop to his stomach, he’d completely forgotten, “Thanks, honey, this is beautiful. Happy one month to you, also! Um, did dad let you in?”

 Chandler nodded, “Yeah, I told him I wanted to take you to dinner to celebrate and he said for me to come in.”

 Kurt smiled, “That sounds great.” He turned to see Blaine shouldering his backpack, “Sorry, B. Um, I’ll walk you out.”

 “Sure. Good to see you again, Chandler.” Blaine said politely as he passed him, Chandler nodded in response.

 At the front door, Kurt couldn’t stop himself from hugging Blaine.

 “I’m looking forward to Saturday.” He whispered, feeling his heart breaking for some reason.

 “Me too,” was whispered back before Blaine stepped out of the hug and out of the house without as much as a look back.

 Kurt sighed as he walked upstairs towards his bedroom. He found Chandler seated where Blaine had been several minutes earlier, his head bowed toward his knees. Kurt crossed the room and sat across from him.

 “You know, you and Blaine seem to just...gravitate with each other.” Chandler said, looking up to meet Kurt’s gaze.

 Kurt shrugged, but felt his heart begin to race in his chest, “We’re just comfortable with each other, we can move without thinking. He’s my good friend, that’s all.”

 Chandler took a deep breath, “Do you...I know you guys used to date, do you still have feelings for him?”

 Kurt immediately felt a sort of panic rushing through him. He couldn’t decide if it were because he realized he could lose Chandler in this moment, or if it was his heart screaming at him that yes, yes he did still have feelings for Blaine.

 “Chandler. I’m with **_you_**. I’m so happy with you and if I really, truly wanted Blaine I’d be with him. He was my first love so I think there will always be a little spark of something there for him, but trust me when I say I want to be with you. I would never string you along if I wasn’t sure that I’m happy with you.” Kurt replied, knowing that there was more than a small spark for Blaine in his heart, but also knowing that what he said was true. He was happy with Chandler and he wouldn’t be putting himself through the hardship of holding Blaine at arm’s length if it weren’t for that truth.

 Chandler seemed to brighten up at Kurt’s words. “Okay, awesome. I’m sorry I got jealous for a minute there. I just know that Blaine really is a nice guy and you two **_would_** be really cute together and sometimes it gets the better of me. Enough about that though! Are you up for dinner at the new Thai place across town?”

 “Sure,” Kurt replied with a smile, but his thoughts were racing.

* * *

 The day of the wedding, Blaine was a nervous wreck. He was pacing the length of the bathroom in the back of the hall where the wedding was being held, retying his bowtie for the millionth time. The door swung open and two sets of laughter greeted his ears.

 “Should’ve known he’d be in here.” Nick said as he stepped fully into the bathroom, “Some things never change.”

 “Blaine? Calm down. It’s not even **_your_** wedding.” Jeff said, standing in Blaine’s way from continuing his pacing.

 Blaine frowned at his friend, “No, but Kurt planned this whole thing so it might as well be...I mean... ** _fuck_** , I just can’t make any mistakes and ruin Burt’s wedding. Kurt would have my head.”

 Nick and Jeff exchanged a look before shaking their heads simultaneously.

 “Okay, well they’re going to start in like two minutes and your mother **_and_** Kurt keep freaking out that you’re not out there yet. So let’s go get out there before Kurt starts screaming.”

 Blaine nodded and followed his friends out of the bathroom.

 “ **THERE YOU ARE**!” Kurt screamed from across the hallway, “ **BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON DON’T DO THAT TO ME AGAIN**!”

 Nick and Jeff snickered next to Blaine and Blaine felt his cheeks heat up as he turned to face the boy. Suddenly everything stopped. Kurt was facing him in a tux, because everyone in the wedding party was wearing them, and his eyes were wide, his mouth forming a small ‘O’ as he looked Blaine up and down.

 Blaine cleared his throat when Jeff nudged him, “Sorry, Kurt. I-I was just-“

 “Pacing in the bathroom, readjusting your bowtie?” Kurt finished, cutting him off from his excuse. Blaine nodded and Kurt smiled shyly, “Some things never change. I feel like I’m at a Warblers Competition all over again. Only, more fabulous of course.”

 “Of course,” Blaine whispered out.

 “Okay, Kiddo, you ready to do this?” Burt said, walking up behind Kurt.

 Kurt nodded and shot Blaine a smile before turning to his place next to his father in line. Blaine turned to Nick and Jeff once more.

 “Guys, I think-“

 “Go get in your place in line, Blaine, I know what you’re thinking, we’ll talk later.” Nick assured him with a final pat to his arm before the duo slipped in the door to grab seats.

 The ceremony was beautiful. When it came time to exchange vows, Blaine couldn’t help but think of himself and Kurt exchanging vows of their own. From the gaze he felt locked on him from the boy next to him, he figured that Kurt was having the same thoughts.

  **XXXX**  


 “Nicky, we should have Kurt plan **_our_** wedding. That was beautiful.” Jeff said as he sipped his drink.

 Nick laughed, “When we get engaged in five and a half years once we’ve finished college I’ll totally ask him.”

 Blaine smiled at his friends, he had no doubt they’d get married eventually, they were meant to be together forever.

 “Do you think Kurt will plan his own wedding?” Jeff asked.

 Blaine smiled fondly as he found the boy in question, dancing with Chandler, “I have no doubt. He could never give up control on something as big as his wedding.”

 They were quiet for a few moments before Rachel came bustling over, grabbing Blaine by the arm.

 “You and Kurt are up next!” She hissed as she dragged him toward the stage.

 He looked and saw Finn tapping Kurt on the shoulder, obviously having been roped into gathering him by Rachel. Kurt nodded and said something to Chandler, the boy shrugged and smiled before walking towards a table to sit down. Kurt approached Blaine and Blaine felt his heart thudding in his chest.

 “Okay, so, ‘Come Rain or Come Shine’, right?” Kurt clarified as soon as he got to Blaine’s side.

 Blaine nodded, “Yeah, you ready?”

 Kurt smiled as the group of girls before them belted out their last note, “Let’s do this.”

 As they sang, Blaine tried desperately to engage the audience, but he only had eyes for Kurt. Kurt’s eyes found his own through most of the song, a smile playing on his lips as he sang. Once their song was finished, they earned several claps from wedding guests as they hugged before stepping off the stage to allow Sam and Santana to come onstage.

 “That was really great, Kurt. I’m looking forward to the next one.” Blaine said with a wink.

 “Me too,” Kurt blushed, “Don’t forget that you’ve got a spot on my dance card to use.” He added with a wink of his own.

 “Well-“

 “Oh my **_god_**! That was **_amazing_** Sweetie!” Chandler squealed, wrapping Kurt in a hug from behind.

 Blaine met Kurt’s eyes once more, before turning to find his mom and ask her to dance. She agreed readily, smiling widely as they walked to the dance floor.

 “So, that was a great song. You and Kurt always sounded great, but it seemed like you boys couldn’t stop staring at each other.” Sheila said with a knowing smile as Nick and Jeff started the next song after Sam and Santana had finished.

 Blaine sighed, “Mom, you know how I feel about him; of course I’m going to be staring at him. He was just caught up in the song. He’s here with his boyfriend, remember?”

 “As though I could forget. You boys just need to get back together. You two have chemistry and a love so deep I never thought I’d see.”

 Blaine caught Kurt’s eye over his mother’s shoulder as Kurt danced with Chandler.

 “I’m working on that, mom.”

 She seemed to pick up on his distraction because she giggled and tapped his shoulder.

 “Go ask him to dance. It looks like Rachel and Finn are singing next, they’ve been having such good song choices all evening. Go ask him.” Sheila said before stepping out of his embrace.

 Blaine stood alone on the dance floor for a second, taking a deep breath. He looked to the stage and caught Nick’s eye, who nodded towards Kurt as Jeff sang. Blaine took another deep breath and walked forward.

 He stopped right next to Kurt and tapped his shoulder. Kurt turned and smiled brightly at him.

 “Hey, B.”

 “Hey,” Blaine responded, looking between Kurt and Chandler, “Uh, may I have this dance?”

 “Oh, we were already dancing, Blaine.” Chandler said faux politely.

 “Actually, Chandler, I told Blaine I’d save a dance for him.” Kurt interjected, “I’ve actually been wondering when it would happen.” He giggled, stepping out of Chandler’s embrace.

 Chandler sighed but stepped back, “Okay, I’ll go get a drink. Enjoy your dance.”

 Kurt stepped towards Blaine as Finn and Rachel took the stage. The opening chords to ‘Come What May’ flowed from the speakers. The duo smiled at each other.

 “Ah, it **_would_** be this song.” Kurt giggled as he allowed Blaine to wrap him into his arms.

 “Shh, just enjoy the dance.” Blaine whispered.

 Their eyes met and everything around them faded. The music flowed around them and Blaine felt as though he were at home. His mind brought him to an imaginary place where it was his and Kurt’s wedding day and they were sharing their first dance as husbands. He pulled Kurt in tighter and sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head against Kurt’s as soon as Kurt laid his head on Blaine’s shoulder. They danced slowly, clinging to each other. As the song drew to a close, the world came back to Blaine. He saw his mother staring at them, wiping tears from her eyes. Nick and Jeff were dancing next to them, whispering quietly to each other, sneaking glances at him and Kurt. Chandler was sitting in his chair, shifting uncomfortably as he spoke with Mercedes and Sam, obviously trying not to stare at them. Burt and Carole were smiling at them as they sipped champagne. The song ended and Blaine felt Kurt pulling back, they met gazes and Blaine saw the unshed tears in Kurt’s eyes. He offered a smile and got a watery one in return.

 “Blaine.” Kurt whispered.

 “I know.” Blaine whispered back, his heart swelling even more with love for the boy in his arms.

 Kurt’s eyes flickered to Blaine’s lips and Blaine couldn’t help but hold him just a bit tighter. Kurt looked to Blaine’s eyes again and Blaine felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him with the intensity of Kurt’s blue-green orbs blaring into him. Blaine gave a miniscule nod and Kurt began to lean forward, unconsciously darting his tongue out to moisten his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Just before their lips touched, Kurt remembered his boyfriend sitting on the side of the dance floor and he changed his course of action, barely missing Blaine’s lips as he pressed a chaste kiss to the other boy’s cheek. He met Blaine’s gaze again and didn’t miss the hurt expression that crossed his features; Kurt’s own heart filled with sadness that he had even let their emotions get that far out of hand.

 “Blaine I’m-“

 “Kurt, its fine. Uh, your boyfriend probably will slap me if I keep you much longer. I’ll see you soon for the duet.” Blaine cut him off with a small smile before abruptly leaving his embrace towards the hallway.

 Kurt watched as Nick and Jeff ran after Blaine, Jeff throwing a pointed look in Kurt’s direction. He took a step towards the hallway before his hand was caught in another one. He turned and smiled at Chandler.

 “Hey sweetie, do you want to dance more or sit for a while?” Chandler asked, squeezing his hand.

 “Um, maybe sit for a while.” Kurt responded, not quite ready to lose the phantom feeling of Blaine in his arms so soon by dancing with Chandler.

  _‘This is all so fucked up.’_

  **XXXX**

 A short while later, Kurt found himself standing next to the stage waiting for Mercedes to finish her solo so he and Blaine could sing their second duet. He looked around, desperately searching for the other boy. Just as Mercedes belted out her last note, Blaine reentered the room running to Kurt’s side.

 “Sorry, I was talking to Nick and Jeff and lost track of time.” Blaine said, avoiding Kurt’s gaze.

 Kurt reached out to touch Blaine’s shoulder, but the other boy took a step away. The pain that shot through Kurt’s heart was unexpected. He took a deep breath, retreating his hand.

 “Its fine, B. You didn’t miss our song so no worries.” Kurt tried for a reassuring smile.

 Blaine turned to face Kurt and Kurt felt his stomach drop at the red rims around Blaine’s eyes, as though the other boy had been crying.

 “You ready?”

 Kurt nodded, reaching out his hand for Blaine’s and felt a slight relief as Blaine took his hand and led them onstage, passing Mercedes who stared at their joined hands.

 The opening chords to ‘I Just Can’t Stop Loving You’ came on and Kurt immediately felt the gravity of their song choice. He turned to face Blaine as the other boy began to sing. Blaine was adamantly facing out towards the crowd, not looking at Kurt. Kurt began singing his part, the passion he felt towards Blaine bubbling up with each passing lyric. As they approached the second chorus, Kurt could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he sang as hard as he could, trying desperately to get Blaine to look at him. Finally at the joint confession of their lives being empty without one another, Blaine turned to stare at Kurt, his own voice becoming passionate in a way Kurt hadn’t heard before. Through the rest of the song they sang facing each other, passion and desperation coating every lyric that flowed from their mouths.

 As soon as the song ended, they took a joint bow and walked offstage. Kurt turned to say something but Blaine just walked away without as much as a look back. Kurt felt dread coursing through his being, but straightened up and walked out to the main area to find Chandler.

* * *

Blaine sat between Nick and Jeff watching Kurt dance with Chandler. After singing with Kurt he couldn’t possibly face him again. Blaine had tried to ignore the bubbling of truth behind the song, but hearing Kurt singing so passionately made Blaine realize he couldn’t hold back any longer. He hated himself for it. After their near kiss on the dance floor, Blaine was beyond embarrassed that he’d even thought to allow Kurt to kiss him. Kurt was in a relationship with another guy who had been seated watching them; that would never have ended well. He’d come to the realization that he needed to hold back with Kurt and respect his relationship, it was the only way to keep them from hating each other if the time ever came that Kurt was single and allowed Blaine back in again as a potential boyfriend. That didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt to see Kurt smiling and dancing with another guy.

 “Do you want to dance?” Nick cautiously asked Blaine.

 “No.”

 “What about with me?” Jeff asked, nudging his ribs.

 “No.”

 “Aww, come on Blaine, let’s go tear that floor up!” Jeff said as he stood from his seat.

 “No, Jeff. If you two want to dance so much, go dance together.” Blaine snapped.

 Jeff retook his seat and shared a look with Nick over Blaine’s head.

 “Look, Blaine, I get that it’s tough, but watching you two interact I **_know_** Kurt has feelings for you, he just doesn’t know how to act right now. You just have to keep pushing forward, okay? Someday he’ll kick himself for taking so long, but don’t let him bring you down.” Nick said, rubbing soothing circles into Blaine’s back.

 Blaine sighed, “You’re right, I’m sorry guys. I’ve been looking forward to hanging out and look at me, I’m being a grump. Let’s go dance, all of us.”

 The other two agreed and they made their way to the dance floor, on the very opposite side as Kurt and Chandler.

  **XXXX**

 As Blaine and Sheila were walking to his car after the reception ended Blaine heard his name being called. He tried to keep walking as though he hadn’t heard but his mother pulled him to a halt.

 “Blaine, talk to him. You both had a confusing night and leaving it unanswered will only makes things worse. Give me your keys and I’ll go get the car warmed up.” Sheila said, holding out her hand and giving him a look that meant there was no room for argument.

 He handed her the keys and waited for Kurt to approach him.

 “Hey, uh, we didn’t get a chance to talk again after the song. I just wanted to say it was great singing with you up there. And our dance was...intense, but really great. And I’m sorry for what happened at the end of the dance, I was out of line. Friends?” Kurt said all in one breath, holding out his hand for a shake in agreement.

 Blaine studied him for a second and sighed, pulling the boy into a hug rather than shaking his hand. He released Kurt a second later and smiled at him as Kurt’s cheeks turned pink.

 “I’m sorry too. I guess we both got carried away. I respect your relationship with Chandler and I should have known better than to let myself act that way. I enjoyed singing and dancing with you as well, Kurt.” They stood staring at each other for a moment, “Um, anyway I should take off. Tell Burt and Carole congrats again from me, yeah?”

 Kurt nodded, “Of course, thanks for coming.”

 Blaine smiled and turned around, walking straight to his car and plopping into the driver’s seat.

 “It’ll be okay, Blaine.” His mom said, patting his hand as he reached for the gear shift.

 He nodded, if only to acknowledge her words.

* * *

The following several weeks were strained between Kurt and Blaine. They tried to act like nothing was wrong but it was becoming painfully obvious to Kurt that **_everything_** was wrong. Blaine wouldn’t even let Kurt throw him a birthday party, claiming his preference of having a quiet, stress-free night at home to celebrate. Winter break found Kurt spending excessive amounts of time with Chandler and the girls. He’d tried to invite Blaine out for his New Year’s celebration, but Blaine was at his dad’s house for the better part of break and wouldn’t be in Lima for the holiday. They hadn’t hung out outside of school since the wedding and it was bothering Kurt. They had been working so hard to rebuild their friendship only to have it flushed down the drain.

 When they returned to school, Kurt decided to take things into his own hands. He sat in his seat next to Blaine in their English class to start the day with a specific plan in mind. He couldn’t fathom why he felt nervous, but he needed to push past their barriers again.

 “Hey, Blaine. How was your break?”

 Blaine met his eyes and smiled softly, “It was good, my dad and I actually had fun for once for most of the time I was with him. How was yours?”

 “Good; I spent most of it with Chandler or the girls.” Blaine nodded his acknowledgement, “Anyway, I’m upset you and I didn’t get to spend time together. I even saw the Warblers but not you. **_So_** , I guess I’m wondering if you wanted to hang out?”

 Blaine shrugged, “Sure. I’m actually heading up to Dalton next week if you want to come with me?”

  _‘Damn. Not exactly what I wanted but it’ll do.’_

 “Sure! I can drive if you want?”

 Blaine shrugged again, “I can. I invited you to ride with me so I’d rather waste my gas than yours.”

 Kurt nodded and felt excited to finally be riding in Blaine’s car with him. _‘Plus, a car with just the two of us we’ll have to talk! It’ll be good.’_

 “Okay.” Kurt agreed and pulled out his notebook to take notes when the teacher finally decided to start class.

  **XXXX**

 The following Wednesday, Kurt found himself seated in Blaine’s BMW as they were cruising up to Dalton. The ride had started out in an awkward silence, followed by awkward small talk, followed by tons of laughing and they finally loosened up and began singing. Kurt couldn’t help but stare at Blaine more often than not. He was concentrating adorably on the road while singing loudly. His eyes were alight with joy and his smile lit up the entire car.

 After they pulled off the highway, Blaine turned down the music.

 “Can you text one of the guys and tell them we’re almost there?”

 “Sure.” Kurt agreed.

 He pulled out his phone and saw a text from Chandler asking if he wanted to grab dinner later; he texted back with a ‘no’, explaining he was with Blaine visiting the Warblers. He then texted Jeff and told him to gather the troops. Within seconds Kurt’s phone vibrated in his hand several times.

  ** _FROM CHANDLER: With BLAINE?!_**

**__ ** **_ FROM JEFF: Ask Blaine if Seb should join us. He was standing nearby when I grabbed Wes and is butthurt I didn’t ask him to join us, claiming ‘Killer’ wanted him there. _ **

Kurt sighed and turned to Blaine, trying to ignore the jealousy stampeding through his system.

 “Jeff wants to know whether or not Sebastian was actually invited to join us or if he’s just inviting himself.” Kurt said, trying even harder to ignore the way Blaine’s cheeks turned pink.

 “Um, yeah, I invited him. I just fig-“

 “Its fine, Blaine. I’ll tell Jeff.” Kurt cut him off, not wanting to hear Blaine’s explanation.

  _‘Blaine can invite whoever he wants. It’s no big deal.’_

  ** _TO JEFF: Yeah, he’s invited._**

**__ ** **_ TO CHANDLER: Yes, with Blaine. He went to school there too, remember? We’re just visiting old friends. _ **

**__ ** **_ FROM JEFF: Are you going to be okay with that? _ **

**__ ** **_ FROM CHANDLER: You’re right. I’m sorry. See you tomorrow? _ **

**__ ** **_ TO JEFF: We’ll see. At least I have you to lean on when I inevitably turn bitchy. _ **

**__ ** **_ TO CHANDLER: Sure. Coffee after school? _ **

**__ ** **_ FROM JEFF: Oooohhh bitchy Kurt! YES! Please tell me you’re going to bitch out Seb? Pleeease!? _ **

**__ ** **_ FROM CHANDLER: Yep! Enjoy your day, sweetie. _ **

**__ ** **_ TO JEFF: If he crosses me, he’s going down. _ **

 “Well, you’re certainly distracted.” Blaine laughed beside Kurt.

 Kurt looked up, aware of his surroundings again and felt himself flush as he realized they’d parked in the Dalton Academy Visitor’s Lot.

 “Whoops. Sorry, I was talking with Jeff and Chandler.”

 Blaine shrugged, “Its okay, you ready?”

 Kurt nodded and got out of the car, only to be bombarded by an armful of Jeff.

* * *

Blaine was happy. He felt like their coffee gathering had been going really well. He and Kurt hadn’t gone out with the Warblers together since they both went to school at Dalton. Everything had been going swimmingly; Kurt hadn’t even bitched out Sebastian yet even through several lewd remarks out of the boy.

 Everything was going great, that is, until-

 “Blaine, I gotta tell you, I am **_super_** disappointed you decided against transferring back to Dalton.” Trent said.

 Blaine could feel the immediate shift in energy in the group as Kurt whipped his head around to look at Blaine.

 “I’m sorry, **_what_**?!” Kurt blurted out.

 “Um, it was discussed as a possibility of me switching back here if Mckinley wasn’t working out.” Blaine said, “But it’s going well and I’m actually enjoying it so I stayed.”

 Kurt bit his lip and sat back in his chair, obviously trying to keep his anger and feelings of betrayal in check. Blaine sighed and reached for Kurt’s hand. The other boy allowed his hand to be squeezed but took it back immediately thereafter.

 “Aw, but you miss having easy access to my bed though, huh Killer?” Sebastian remarked.

 Kurt turned his glare to Sebastian and Blaine knew he had to step in before Kurt opened his mouth.

 “Seb, relax.” Blaine mumbled.

 “Well, it’s not like it’s stopped us anyway.” Sebastian threw in.

 “You know what, Sebastian, I know why you’re making all these stupid remarks. You’re trying to get under my skin. Well guess what; you can shut your stupid meerkat face because I have a boyfriend and by throwing the fact that you slept with my **_ex_** in my face isn’t going to do a damn thing. Congratulations, you and Blaine fucked; do you want a ribbon or something?” Kurt snapped, his face red in annoyance.

 Blaine could feel all eyes on him, aside from Kurt and Sebastian.

 “Mmm, no, maybe just another ass full or stomach full of Blaine’s cum. That should do it.” Sebastian winked in Kurt’s direction.

 Kurt huffed and turned his back to the Blaine and Sebastian, fully facing Jeff, who was seated on his other side.

 “Seb, that was unnecessary. There’s no reason to be-“

 “Killer, I’m **_always_** like this and you know it. Just because you’ve brought your ex along doesn’t mean I need to stop being me. Plus it’s not like you don’t come crawling half the time so...” Sebastian trailed off, staring Blaine down.

 “Whatever. Look, Kurt, are you ready to take off?” Blaine asked as he stood.

 Kurt looked up at him, hurt written all over his expression.

 “Fine.”

 They bid their goodbyes and had the most painfully awkward ride home with no words said. When they reached the Hudmel’s driveway, Kurt immediately jumped out of the car; Blaine knew he couldn’t let Kurt walk away like that so he jumped out too.

 “ **KURT**!” Blaine called, making the boy stop on his porch, his back to Blaine, “Look, I’m sorry about Sebastian. He was completely out of line. You were right, he was trying to get a rise out of you. I shouldn’t have invited him. I’m sorry.”

 Kurt slowly turned around and shrugged as he met Blaine’s gaze, “You have nothing to be sorry for, B. You shouldn’t have to sacrifice time with your... ** _friends_** just because I’m around and can’t handle hearing about you sleeping with him. It’s fine. I should have been prepared for it and I’m sorry I snapped.”

 Blaine smiled and walked closer to Kurt, the sinking feeling in his stomach lessening with every step. He enveloped Kurt in a tight hug, breathing a sigh of relief when the other boy relaxed into his arms.

 “It’s fine. I’m glad we got to hang out though.”

 Kurt hummed his agreement into Blaine’s shoulder before they broke apart. Blaine saw the small smile on Kurt’s face and couldn’t help but smile back.

  _‘Everything is going to be fine.’_

* * *

The following month leading up to Valentine’s Day was better for Kurt and Blaine. They’d hung out several times and were really enjoying their friendship. They were still ignoring their deeper feelings as Kurt was still dating Chandler and Blaine had arrived with fresh hickies at a morning coffee hang out or two.

 As Valentine’s Day drew closer, Kurt’s optimism toward the holiday had slightly depleted. He was extremely excited and admittedly a little nervous for the night that he and Chandler had planned, but walking through the halls with Blaine and having hearts and romance floating around every corner made his heart pull in Blaine’s direction. He knew it was only because of their proximity when said romantic gestures were being done and had nothing to do with his **_feelings_** for Blaine that he’d been stomping down. He was happy with Chandler and he was looking forward to sharing the holiday with him. The flaring jealousy when Blaine told Kurt he’d be heading up to Dalton for the holiday took Kurt by surprise, though really he should have been used to it by then. He shook it off and readied himself for his and Chandler’s big night.

  **XXXX**

 Valentine’s Day evening found Kurt having a romantic evening with Chandler. They were out to dinner at the fancy Italian place by Chandler’s house sharing smiles over the candlelight. As their dessert came, in the form of a shared piece of cheesecake, Kurt could feel the butterflies beginning to flutter in his stomach again.

 “Are you okay, honey? You look uneasy.” Chandler said, carefully examining Kurt’s expression.

 Kurt swallowed the bite of cake and shook his head, “I’m fine. Just...excited about tonight.”

 Chandler smiled and reached for Kurt’s hand, “You know, we don’t have to do anything if you’re not ready.”

 Kurt squeezed Chandler’s hand and smiled, “No, I’m ready. I’m looking forward to it, I’m just a little nervous.”

 “That’s okay, I was on my first time also. You have nothing to fear though, I love you and we’ll be perfect.”

 Kurt couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks, “I love you too. Thanks for being understanding about this.”

 “Of course, sweetie,” Chandler replied before taking another bite of cake.

* * *

As Blaine pounded into Sebastian all that kept flashing in his mind was Kurt. He desperately wanted Kurt to give him another shot and break up with Chandler. He’d been trying to be supportive but the impending doom of ‘never going to happen’ was starting to rattle Blaine’s brain. Sure, their friendship was back on track, but he wanted more.

 He missed holding Kurt close. He missed kissing Kurt. He missed talking for hours on end with Kurt without having to hold back how he was truly feeling. He missed having Kurt be the one to bring him to ecstasy. He missed everything that being Kurt’s boyfriend entailed.

 He imagined Kurt being the one he was fucking...no he imagined making passionate love with Kurt. He wouldn’t fuck him. Kurt was too special for that. Maybe someday, but until they reached a point where that would be okay he wanted nothing more than take it slow and be passionate with the other boy. He imagined whispered proclamations of love as they moved in tandem, bringing each other to orgasm.

 His mind was snapped back to the present at Sebastian’s impatient growl. Blaine realized he’d slowed down into love making as his mind wandered, which was **_not_** what Sebastian wanted.

 “Come **_on_** Blaine, fuck me.” Sebastian growled and Blaine sped his hips up, tilting just right to make Sebastian moan in delight.

 Blaine reached around and began tugging Sebastian’s cock, “Come for me, Seb. Come on, fucking paint those sheets.”

 Blaine could feel his own orgasm starting to build and needed Seb to come first. Finally, Seb clenched around Blaine as his orgasm ripped through him. Blaine had another vision of Kurt flash through his mind and that’s what brought him off, releasing into the condom.

 As Blaine pulled out, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. He really needed to stop this **_thing_** with Sebastian. He threw out the condom and brought Sebastian a wash cloth before climbing into the bed next to the other boy.

 “Happy Valentine’s, Blaine.” Sebastian said before turning out the bedside lamp.

 “You too, Seb. Thanks for letting me crash.”

 “Anytime, Killer. I know I’m not the one you’d hoped to spend Valentine’s with, but at least we both got some good fucking in, yeah?”

 Blaine sighed, “Goodnight.”

 He turned his back to Sebastian and took a deep breath, his heart sinking at the thought of the boy he really did want to spend Valentine’s Day with, knowing he was spending it with his own boyfriend.

* * *

As Chandler thrust into Kurt again, all Kurt could do was think of how it should’ve been Blaine. He should have waited for Blaine. He should be making love with Blaine. He should have given Blaine his first. Even though Blaine had given his first to someone else, Kurt should have waited.

 Sure, he cared about Chandler. Loved him even. Nothing compared to the love he felt for Blaine and in the moment that Chandler began entering him, Kurt knew he and Blaine shared a love that couldn’t have been matched. He hated himself for pushing Blaine away so much. He hated himself for thinking of Blaine while sharing such an intimate moment with Chandler, but he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to the boy with the beautiful honey-hazel eyes and bright smile.

 Chandler picked up speed, and Kurt couldn’t help but get even more turned on as the other boy’s cock brushed his prostate over and over again. He blinked up and saw Chandler appearing to be concentrating really hard, his face contorted. Kurt closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling coursing through his body, his mind subconsciously throwing Blaine’s image into his mind. He reached down for his own aching cock and began to pump. He smiled as felt Chandler leaning down and kiss his neck as his hips stuttered, moaning his release.

 “Come on Kurt, let go. It’s okay. Let go for me.”

 Kurt came and only after he began to come down from his high, seeing Chandler staring at him with tears in his eyes did he realize that when he’d screamed in ecstasy he’d screamed not his boyfriend’s name, but Blaine’s.


	14. Chapter 14

Word travelled fast that Kurt and Chandler had broken up. No one knew why, of course, for which Kurt was extremely grateful, but they all knew it hadn’t been pretty; especially considering they’d broken up **_on_** Valentine’s Day. Chandler had effectively cut off all communication with Kurt and all of his friends the moment Kurt left his house that fateful evening. Kurt was unsure of what he felt worse about: screaming Blaine’s name as he came and therefore hurting Chandler, the breakup itself, or the realization that his feelings for Blaine were deeper than he had allowed himself to know. Whatever the case, Kurt continued through his days trying to stay positive.

 Upon hearing the news of Kurt’s breakup, he’d seen Blaine perk up slightly, but his eyes held sadness as though he felt bad for Kurt losing his boyfriend. Every time Kurt tried to ask about Blaine’s Valentine’s Day the other boy shrugged him off saying it wasn’t anything special. It hurt Kurt that Blaine didn’t feel comfortable enough to share anything when Kurt knew exactly what he’d done, but he sort of understood Blaine’s motives of not wanting to hurt him even more.

 He had reached out to Blaine and all of his friends to spend lots of time together. He and Blaine had increased their alone time, going to movies and other fun activities, and were building an even stronger friendship. They were basically attached at the hip and had been mistaken as boyfriends on more than one occasion, especially amongst both sets of their friends. Nick and Jeff had even given them a gift of lube and condoms to celebrate, only to take them back for their own use when they’d realized their mistake.

 Kurt was happy with where his life was. It had been a couple of months since his breakup and he was no closer to dating Blaine than he had been at the initial time of breaking up with Chandler. He had initially tried ignoring his feelings, hoping they’d just go away. When that failed, he knew he needed time to figure out if he **_really_** wanted to be with Blaine, or if it was just a silly crush; an old flame that had come back to haunt him. Then came the fear; the fear that Blaine would reject him and the fear that he couldn’t live up to Blaine’s expectations. He knew that on some level Blaine wanted to be his boyfriend again, he just didn’t know how to really handle the knowledge and didn’t know what to do about it. Blaine had initiated their last relationship, and Chandler had initiated their relationship, it was the first time Kurt had to do the work and he was scared shitless.

 Not to mention Sebastian. Though Blaine showed up far less often with some sign that he’d spent the night with the other boy, there were still some days he’d show up with them and it made Kurt sick to his stomach. _‘What if Blaine doesn’t want to give up Sebastian for me? What if he isn’t willing to wait for sex until I’m ready to trust him with getting that intimate? What if Sebastian’s better than I am?’_

 Kurt trudged along, keeping Blaine as his close friend and enjoying what time they did spend together.

  **XXXX**

 “So My Little Pony, are you coming to my end of the year party or not?” Santana asked as she sat next to Kurt at lunch on the last day of school.

 Kurt rolled his eyes at her and shrugged, “I’m not sure yet. I don’t know that I’m up to it. I think I’m **_still_** recovering from Cinco de Mayo.”

 Everyone at the table laughed; it hadn’t been a pretty night for Kurt.

 “You should go. I invited some of the Warblers and Nick and Jeff keep asking if you’re coming.” Blaine said, nudging his shoulder with his own.

 Kurt turned to face him, a nagging feeling in his stomach. He really didn’t want to watch Sebastian crawl all over Blaine all night, but it would be fun to finally get both groups of friends together. He studied Blaine’s face and saw nothing but genuine hope, nothing to make Kurt assume he were trying to hide something, like Sebastian’s invitation.

 Kurt sighed, “Fine. I’ll go. But you better warn Jeff he’s on puke patrol if I end up on Cinco de Mayo status because it’s their fault I’m agreeing to come and we both know Nick will only make the situation worse if he comes near puke.”

 Blaine laughed, “Deal.”

* * *

“Wait, what do you mean Sebastian isn’t coming? How’d you convince him not to come?” Blaine asked as he, Nick and Jeff drove towards Santana’s house with the rest of the Warblers who’d decided to make the trek to Lima following in Wes’ SUV.

 “Well, we told him Kurt was going to be there.” Nick said, shifting in his seat.

 “And he said he didn’t want to deal with, and I quote, ‘the queen bitch’.” Jeff laughed, oblivious to his boyfriend’s discomfort.

 “Blaine, I’m sorry. You know we don’t think of Kurt that way.” Nick said.

 Blaine laughed, “Nick, I know. I’m not angry, it’s okay,” the other boy relaxed into his seat again; “It’s actually probably for the best Seb isn’t coming.”

 “Yeah I’d hate to see a **_drunk_** Kurt bitching him out,” Jeff giggled, “Actually, I take that back, I’d **_love_** to see a drunk Kurt bitch him out. That’d be awesome!”

 All three boys giggled and Blaine shook his head fondly at the thought. They spent the rest of the drive catching up on each other’s lives and singing on the top of their lungs. The only thing that could have made it better for Blaine would be for Kurt to have been there.

  **XXXX**

 “No, trust me Hobbit, he **_wants_** to dance with you. He’s been basically eye-fucking you all night long.” Santana slurred, gesturing with her cup towards where Kurt was chatting with Trent and Thad, “I’ll bet you that within the count of five he looks over here.”

 Blaine shook his head, “No, no, no Santana. He doesn’t want me, **_remember_**? Otherwise he would have fucking asked me out already!”

 Santana rolled her eyes, “One.”

 “What?” Blaine looked at her in confusion.

 She gestured to Kurt, “Two. Three. Four. **HA**! Fucking told you, Curly!”

 Blaine followed her gaze and saw Kurt looking over with a shy smile on his face before taking a sip of his drink and turning back to the two Warblers.

 Blaine blinked in their direction before turning to face Santana in bewilderment, “How the **_fuck_** did you call that?”

 She shrugged and smiled smugly, “I know Princess and I’ve been watching him eye fuck you for too long. Now go get him!”

 She shoved Blaine rather forcefully, and that mixed with the multiple drinks he’d had nearly made him stumble straight into Puck. He straightened himself up, looking to make sure his drink was still intact in his hand before walking over towards Kurt, ignoring Santana’s catcalls as he went.

 “Hey,” Blaine said upon reaching the trio.

 “Blaine! Kurt was just telling us about the Thai place you guys ate at the other day! Oh my god. Please take us there sometime!” Trent exclaimed, grabbing Blaine’s shoulder in the process.

 Blaine chuckled and lightly removed Trent’s hand, “Will do. It was **_so_** delicious,” Blaine turned to face Kurt head-on. He had a dusting of pink on his cheeks, probably from the alcohol, and a grin on his face, his eyes not wavering from Blaine’s, “You want to dance?”

 Kurt’s grin grew wider and he nodded, accepting Blaine’s hand in his unoccupied one.

 They made their way to the makeshift dance floor, situating between Artie and Brittany as well as Mike and Tina. Some techno song was playing and Blaine didn’t know it, but he didn’t care. Kurt slid in front of him, his back pressed flush to Blaine’s front. He couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to have Kurt back in his arms. They’d hugged on several occasions, but this was an embrace and embraces were hard to come by.

 They grinded together for several songs, getting sweatier and hotter as the songs passed. They’d both moved to set down their drinks to free their hands to interlock their fingers on Kurt’s hips as he swiveled his ass sinfully against Blaine. At one point Kurt had turned around to grind groin to groin with Blaine, his forehead touching Blaine’s, his lips centimeters from Blaine’s, his breath mingling with Blaine’s; just as Blaine was about to close the distance the other boy turned around again, leaving Blaine to groan and pull him tighter into his body.

 Blaine nuzzled into the crook of Kurt’s neck; the other boy turned his head to look at him with heavy, lust-filled eyes. Their lips were close again; so close that Blaine could almost feel the ghost of Kurt’s lips on his own. Blaine darted his tongue out to wet his lips, Kurt’s gaze only intensified at the gesture.

 “Mind if I cut in, Killer?” An all too familiar voice drifted over to them, effectively breaking their concentration.

 Kurt immediately stepped away from Blaine; the not-so-cold-yet-cold-without-body-heat air slapped Blaine. He looked at Kurt who simply rolled his eyes and walked away without looking back. Blaine turned to face Sebastian with a frown.

 “What the fuck? Clearly I was in the middle of dancing with Kurt! And clearly I was about to kiss him! Why would you step in right **_then_**?!” Blaine snapped.

 Sebastian turned on a smug smile, “Maybe that’s **_why_** I stepped in. He isn’t going to put out for you; I’m just looking out for you.”

 Blaine glared at the other boy, “Maybe I don’t give a shit whether he and I fuck or not, Seb! I want Kurt to be my boyfriend and I won’t let you ruin it!”

 Blaine turned to walk in the direction where Kurt had headed but a hand caught his wrist. He turned and glared at Sebastian again.

 “I’m sorry.”

 The softness in Sebastian’s eyes and voice caught Blaine off guard, “ ** _What_**?”

 “I said I’m sorry. Look, I get that you want Kurt, but could we like,” Sebastian looked around, seeing the other dancers staring at them as they moved to the music, “I don’t know, step outside or in a quieter area for a minute? I swear I’ll let you go, I just want to talk for a minute.”

 Blaine debated for a second, knowing he should be going after Kurt but also feeling bad for snapping so harshly at Sebastian; the cloud of alcohol in his brain making it harder to think.

 “ ** _Fine_**!” Blaine said exasperatedly, “This better be quick, I need to find Kurt.”

 Blaine slipped past Sebastian, completely missing the smug smile that had overtaken the other boy’s features.

* * *

Kurt was wasted. That’s all there was to it. He had **_almost_** reached Cinco de Mayo level and it was time for him to lay down. He stumbled into, literally into, Nick and Jeff and embraced them both in a tight hug.

 “I miss you guys so fucking much. I want to be back at Dalton with you!” Kurt whined loudly straight into Nick’s ear.

 They both giggled and Jeff rubbed Kurt’s back.

 “We miss you too, Kurt. Did you drink some water recently?” Jeff questioned.

 Kurt shook his head rapidly, earning a spinning feeling in his gut. He held back a gag as he rested his head on Jeff’s shoulder.

 “Nope. I want to sleep though. Santana told me I can use a room with a bed if I wanted because I’m her Special Pretty Princess Pony!” Kurt beamed at the duo.

 “How about I get you some water and Jeff can walk with you upstairs and help you find somewhere to lay down?” Nick offered.

 Kurt smiled widely, “Okay!”

 The duo eyed each other with a smile before Jeff turned Kurt towards the hall that led to the stairs.

 “You know, you’ve really grown into a heavy drinker since your Dalton days.” Jeff commented teasingly.

 Kurt flapped a hand at him, “I only ever drank this much on Cinco Days, usually I just **_look_** like I drank a lot.”

 Jeff laughed, “Awesome.”

 They reached the stairs and Kurt nearly tripped on several of them as they walked up. When they reached the top step, Kurt burped and gagged.

 “Do you need to puke?” Jeff questioned with wide eyes.

 Kurt shook his head, “I just need water. And sleep.”

 Jeff eyed him for a minute, “Okay, sit here for a second and I’m going to run down and try to find a bucket or something, okay? Wait for either Nick or I to find you again before you go somewhere, cool?”

 Kurt nodded and sunk onto the floor with his back against a wall. Jeff sped down the stairs and Kurt closed his eyes. He’d almost drifted off when he realized he needed a bed to sleep in. He knew where the guest rooms were and struggled to his feet to find one. He clapped his hands when he found one before opening the door.

 Kurt gasped as he was greeted with a very naked ass in his vision. He trailed his eyes up and tears immediately clouded his eyes at the sight of the gelled head and wide hazel eyes that had snapped around to meet his gaze. Kurt felt his chest cave in on itself and his stomach give out; a loud sob erupted from his throat.

 “What the fuck Blaine?!” A familiar voice snapped as Sebastian’s head became visible as he turned to look at Blaine in a cross of anger and bewilderment, as though Blaine pausing in his thrusting was absolutely unheard of and a massive no-no.

 Kurt turned and dashed, ignoring the sound of his name being screamed after him. He ran into the bathroom, locking himself in the room, and immediately lost the contents of his stomach into the toilet, tuning out the outside world. He missed his target several times due to the sobs interrupting the process. After everything was out, he collapsed to the floor, tears rushing down his cheeks and sobs wracking his body.

 There were several hard knocks at the door, “ **KURT**! **PLEASE**!” Blaine’s voice drifted into Kurt’s ears, he shook his head even though Blaine couldn’t see him, “ ** _Please_** open the door! Kurt. I’m s-sorry! **_Please_**!”

 Kurt took a deep breath that only caused another sob to escape. Sure, Blaine wasn’t his boyfriend, but he’d felt the spark between them tonight. He’d seen how Blaine had almost kissed him twice, and would have succeeded the second time had they not been interrupted by the boy he’d ended up in bed with. It was like Sophomore year all over again and Kurt wanted to run away for good. He couldn’t handle the pain as his heart burned with every beat.

 More loud noises caught Kurt’s attention as an argument stirred outside the door.

 “What the fuck do you mean he saw you and that asshole fucking?”

 “Why were you fucking him in the first place? I thought tonight was about getting Kurt back!”

 “It was!”

 “Why is he even here?!”

 “Because I was invited before you jackasses tried to tell me to fuck off!”

 “ **FUCK YOU**!”

 “No **_Nick_** fuck **YOU**!”

 “ **GUYS**! Shut the fuck up! This is **_my_** fault! I’m j-just-“

 “Don’t you fucking cry, Blaine! You did this! **_Kurt_** has every right to cry, not you!”

 “Plus you shouldn’t be crying for wanting a good fuck.”

 “ **LEAVE SEBASTIAN**!!”

 “I’ll leave when I’m good and ready. Or when the party host tells me to.”

 “ **FINE**!”

 “I can’t believe you, Blaine! I saw you two dancing! I saw how you almos-“

 “I know Jeff! Okay? I know!”

 “No, **_not_** okay!”

 More knocks came on the door, causing Kurt to jump.

 “ **KURT**! **_Please_**! Please come out and talk to me!”

 “Why are you begging for him, Killer? Fuck him! He ruined a good fucking!”

 “Shut **_up_** Seb! **KURT**!”

 “Okay this had better be a fucking joke. Brownie Warbler tells me you broke Sparkly Princess. Care to comment, Hobbit?”

 “Santana, I-“

 “Kurt interrupted us fucking and can’t stop crying over seeing Blaine with someone better than him.”

 “ ** _Seb_**!”

 “You know what? You better gets your ass out of my house pronto before I get my neighbors to come kick your ass, capisce?”

 “Fuck you!”

 “Mm, no I’ve got a girlfriend to do that for me. Now **_get out_**! And bring your sloppy Hobbit with you.”

 “San-“

 “Nope. You broke Kurt, you broke your ability to be here. Put your damn clothes on because nobody wants a Gel Head in his boxers and **_get the fuck out_**!”

 “ ** _Kurt_**!”

 “ **GET OUT**!”

 There was some murmuring that Kurt tuned out, having heard enough and wanting nothing more than to never see Blaine again. Several minutes later there was more knocking at the door, softer this time.

 “Kurt? He’s gone. They both are. You want to come out and find that bed now?” Jeff’s voice drifted into the bathroom.

 Kurt stood shakily, still crying and much more sober than he had been fifteen minutes prior. He opened the door and fell into Jeff and Nick’s combined embrace, meeting a solemn looking Santana’s gaze over their shoulders.


	15. Chapter 15

_“Is **this** quiet enough for you?” Blaine snarked at Sebastian as he entered the guest room upstairs from the party._

_“Perfect,” Sebastian replied as he looked around the room with a smirk on his face._

_“I don’t understand why we couldn’t have just stayed by the front door. It was just as quiet there,” Blaine mumbled, apparently not as quietly as he’d hoped if the snort from Sebastian had anything to say about it._

_“Ah, but the ambiance is much more **us** here, don’t you think?” Sebastian threw back at him._

_Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head, the mix of the two and the alcohol buzzing in his body making him sort of dizzy, “What do you want, Seb? You dragged me up here, so just fucking spit it out so I can find Kurt.”_

_“Ah, that’s exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, I had a lousy hook up with a guy by the name of Chandler a few nights ago.”_

_‘Chandler. Chandler...why does that name sound so familiar?! Chand-OH! Kurt’s ex. Ew.’_

_“And?” Blaine asked, the necessity of this information flying past him._

_“ **And** , he got talking about his ex. Even worse at pillow talk than at being a fuckhole, but whatever. His ex, being your precious Kurt, had apparently ripped him to shreds. They’d fucked and,” ‘Wait! Kurt slept with Chandler?!’ “Ah? You didn’t know?”_

_‘Whoops. Must’ve questioned that out loud. Fuck.’_

_“Um, no, but it doesn’t matter.” Blaine replied, trying to ignore the waves of jealousy coursing through his body._

_“Well, apparently they’d fucked on Valentine’s Day and Kurt apparently did something to this poor kid to ruin his poor romantic heart because he claims to be grateful to find someone willing to fuck and move on because, and I quote, ‘boyfriends only hurt you when you’re at your most vulnerable’. Hmm...this Kurt really sounds like a winner!” Sebastian laughed, “I guess Kurt just ran after he blew his load and never spoke to the guy again. More like refused to see him if what Chandler says has any merit. But running away and refusing to speak to his ex when **maybe** the ex isn’t quite sure if he really is an ex or to hold out hope for a fixed future; sounds familiar from somewhere, doesn’t it?”_

_Blaine’s head was spinning. Kurt had done something to ruin his relationship with Chandler and just abandoned the guy without warning and refused to talk to him again. ‘Just like he refused to see or talk to you, even just to figure out where you stood.’_

_“But it could all be nothing? Chandler could just be talking shit about his ex to talk shit. We don’t know what Kurt did, if anything.” Blaine said numbly as his brain stayed in overdrive._

_“ **Or** Kurt was just repeating what he knows he can get away with. He knows how to run away and leave guys in the dust without an explanation. He doesn’t actually care; he got what he wanted and ran,” Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist. ‘When did he get so close?’ He leaned in to leave his lips against Blaine’s ear as he spoke, “Think long and hard about this before you go after him, Killer. You deserve to be with someone who cares, someone who won’t abandon you after he gets laid; even if it’s just for one night.”_

_Sebastian turned his face to capture Blaine’s lips with his own. Blaine’s head was still reeling and he couldn’t even focus on what was happening. He slowly melted into Sebastian’s familiar embrace. He didn’t really want Sebastian, but he’d had yet to hurt Blaine. ‘Kurt had changed, though! ...Or had he?’_

_“Seb,” Blaine whimpered as he sucked at Blaine’s pulse point._

_“Shh, just relax and let me care for you,” Sebastian said against his neck._

_Blaine’s final wall came down as Sebastian reached his sensitive spot just behind his ear, his tongue soothing the teeth and suction mark he’d just made. Blaine walked Sebastian towards the bed, tumbling on top of him, echoing the groan of the mattress._

_“I want you to take everything out on me. Everything that you’re feeling? Take it out on my ass.” Sebastian said, his lust darkened eyes challenging Blaine to deny the need._

_Blaine growled and lunged forward to capture his lips again. He quickly divested himself of his clothing, smiling as Sebastian did the same, grabbing the lube packet and condom from his pocket before tossing his pants to the ground. Blaine sped through fingering the other boy open, needing nothing more than to get the tension running through him out.  He entered Sebastian swiftly, barely pausing before the other boy began encouraging him to move. His thrusting was hard and fast, fucking into Sebastian with abandon. He was so lost in clearing his head and fucking in and out that he hadn’t noticed the door behind him swinging open. The gasp from the doorway made Blaine turn to scream at the person that he was no show pony; but he didn’t get that far. Upon seeing Kurt, his whole world stopped. Tears streamed down the other boy’s cheeks as an audible sob escaped his shaking body._

_“What the fuck, Blaine?” Sebastian chastised, obviously unaware of their audience._

_Kurt ran from the doorway._

_“ **KURT**!” Blaine screamed; he’d never felt worse in his life, sadness mixed with fear and humiliation coursed through him. Pulling out, ripping off the condom of his rapidly softening cock and grabbing his boxers, Blaine ran in the direction he’d seen Kurt go._

_The slam of the bathroom door-_

Blaine shot awake, sitting in his bed, panting as the memories of **_that_** night flooded from dreams to consciousness. He hated himself for allowing Sebastian to essentially trick him into bed, but it was his own burden to live with.

 It had been a month since that fateful night and he had yet to talk to anyone from that party. Anyone, really, other than his family and the people working on the production he’d been cast in for the summer.

 He slowly stretched his arms overhead, his muscles shaking as they stretched.

 “Blaine?” His father’s voice came through the door.

 “Come in.”

 Blaine smiled at his father as the door slowly creaked open. Their relationship had improved as the summer had gone on with Blaine spending every other week with the man and having no social life outside of the production.

 “I just wanted to make sure you were awake. You’ll want to head out soon to get to your practice on time.”

 “Rehearsal and thanks. I need to make sure I get this step down, I messed it up at the show last night.”

 William nodded, “Grandpa was saying he might want to see the show,” Blaine’s eyebrows rose in surprise; his grandpa hadn’t said much to him since coming out to the family over Thanksgiving a few years back, “I know you go back to your mother tomorrow, but this is one of the few weekends he has set aside to visit. You think it’d be all right for us to come see you? I talked to your mother and she had no problem with it as long as you were okay. We could go to a late dinner after if you’re up for it?”

 Blaine’s heart stammered in his chest, “Um, yeah. Yeah that’d be nice.”

 William beamed at Blaine and Blaine felt his heart grow in joy, “Great! I’m excited to see it again; see what’s improved since opening night.”

 Blaine nodded, “Every night seems to be getting better.”

 “Well, I’ll let you get up. Coffee’s ready downstairs.” William said as he turned to exit Blaine’s room.

 “Okay,” Blaine replied, “Hey dad?” His father turned and looked at him expectantly, “Thanks. This summer has been nice getting to spend time together.”

 William smiled at him, “It really has. I love you, Blaine. You’re a good kid and I’m proud to call you my son.”

 Tears welled in Blaine’s eyes as his mind flashed to the memories he’d tried unsuccessfully to escape, knowing his father wouldn’t be too proud of that side of him.

 “I love you too, dad.” Blaine choked out.

 William nodded and exited the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

  **XXXX**

 Blaine woke two days later with a headache. He had really enjoyed his evening with his grandpa and his dad the night before, but things were still awkward between them. They’d gone to dinner and tried to make small talk, which they eventually turned into a real conversation regarding the prospects of the upcoming football season as it was clear his grandpa wanted to avoid anything that might hint at or lead to a conversation regarding Blaine’s sexuality. Things were actually really nice once they got talking, just like the days before Blaine’s announcement. He counted it as a win, even with the awkwardness.

 He stumbled his way out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he made his way to his closet, trying to ignore his head. After showering and getting dressed, Blaine was happy to note he’d gotten done much earlier than anticipated. He made his way down to the quiet kitchen, as his mom had already left for her weekly brunch with the ladies, and frowned at the coffee maker. He checked the time again and smiled as he realized he had time to grab coffee out. While homemade coffee did the job, there was something magical about getting coffee from a coffee shop and Blaine had been craving the feeling since Summer began. He quickly grabbed everything he’d need for the day and ran out to his car, a bright smile on his face, his headache already starting to lessen.

* * *

“Grande Caramel Macchiato!” Kurt called out as he set the drink on the bar before turning to fill the next order. He smirked at the simple order that reminded him of the boy who’d broken his heart. He poured the drink and turned to the bar, “Medium Drip!”

 Before he could turn again, he caught the bright honey-hazel eyes staring at him in shock.

 “Kurt?” Blaine asked quietly, stepping up to the counter, “I-I didn’t know you worked here?”

 Kurt sighed, “Yeah, well, now you do.”

 He turned to grab the next cup in line, but could still feel the eyes on him as he worked. Once finished, he turned to the bar again and sighed at the boy staring at him.

 “I-“

 “Tall Vanilla Latte!”

 Kurt turned away again, trying desperately to ignore the pain in his heart. _‘He looks so good too. WHY!? Just leave me alone, Blaine.’_

 “Kurt! Please talk to me.” Blaine said, a slight desperation in his voice, “I want to ap-“

 “To apologize? Yeah, well you did that enough for those first two weeks. I’ll say it again; you have nothing to be sorry for. It’s not like we were together.”

 “Sti-“

 “ **TALL VANILLA LATTE ON THE BAR**!”

 A sheepish looking girl came forward with an apologetic smile, curving around Blaine to grab her drink.

 “Sorry!” She said.

 Kurt smiled at her as he put the finishing touches on the next drink, “No worries, hon. Just didn’t want you to miss it,” He offered a small wave as she walked back to her table, “Grande Iced Mocha!”

 Blaine stared at him in disbelief. Kurt rolled his eyes before grabbing the next cup.

 “So, what? You let **_her_** apologize but not me?” Blaine shot at him.

 Kurt sighed, “I already said you-“

 “I get it. Fine. Have a good Summer, Kurt.”

 Kurt’s stomach lurched as he watched Blaine walk to the drink station to grab his stir stick and some creamer and sugar. Suddenly, Kurt’s body was jumping in indecision. He watched as Blaine spared him one last look before reaching the door and opening it to the world outside. His entire body screamed at him to run after Blaine as his mind screamed that it wouldn’t do any good; he consulted his heart, the only quiet one in the bunch, and followed it’s instructions.

 “Fuck.” Kurt muttered before turning to Sarah, his manager, “Sarah? Can I take my fifteen?”

 She eyed the line, noticing it was beginning to slow down, “Sure, Kurt.”

 He nodded and ran around the counter and out the door, stopping right outside, seeing Blaine digging in his pocket for his keys.

 “Blaine!” Kurt called out; the other boy startled and looked at him in surprise, “I have a fifteen minute break if you wanted to...talk.”

 He watched as Blaine sighed and studied him for a moment, suddenly feeling foolish when the other boy didn’t jump at the opportunity. Blaine looked at his watch before meeting Kurt’s gaze one more time, holding it for a moment longer than was comfortable in their silence; the space between them in the full parking lot seeming emptier and further than Kurt would ever admit to feeling.

 After another sigh, this time more defeated than before, “Sure.”


	16. Chapter 16

They were silent as they sat on the bench just outside of the Lima Bean. It had been a full five minutes and neither had said a word. They weren’t looking at each other, just sitting. Kurt had never felt so uncomfortable in his life.

“Look, Kurt,” Kurt startled at Blaine’s voice, he turned to see the other boy looking at him in earnest, “I’m so, **_so_** sorry. I know you don’t want to hear it but...it wasn’t fair to you. I know we weren’t together, which seems to be the reason you think I don’t have to be sorry, but I’d like to think we were on our way there again. Was that just me reading into something or...?”

Kurt shook his head as his heart throbbed in a mix of pain and longing to turn the clock back, “I thought so also. I just don’t understand how you could go from dancing with me like...like we were, and almost kissing me to-to- ** _fucking_** Sebastian. How does that happen?”

Blaine bit his lip and looked down to his to-go coffee cup, seemingly heavily debating his next words, “Well...there’s a few reasons. None of which are really any good.”

Kurt waited for more, but it didn’t come, “So you’re just not going to try and explain? For all of your apologies your explanation skills really suck.”

Blaine sighed and looked up at Kurt once again, “Kurt, I-“ Blaine cut himself off, looking the most defeated he’d ever looked, “I **_want_** to explain, I’m just not sure where to start and I’m afraid of-of what you’ll think of me.”

Kurt laughed without humor, “I’m pretty sure it can’t get much worse than how I feel now.”

Blaine’s defeated expression turned to hurt, “I deserve that. Okay,” Blaine sighed and rearranged himself so he was seated nearly sideways on the bench, facing Kurt, “So, you remember Sebastian cutting in on us?” Kurt nodded, his memory flashing to Blaine’s freshly moistened lips coming closer, only to be cut off by the damn meerkat, “Well, he-“

“Kurt? Are you coming back? Your fifteen is up.” Sarah said from where her head was popped out of the front door to the coffee shop.

“ ** _Shit_** , yeah, sorry Sarah.” Kurt said as he stood from the bench.

“ ** _Wait_**!” Blaine said, grabbing Kurt’s wrist, “Can we meet up or something to finish talking? I’d really like for you to understand and maybe we-“

“I don’t know Blaine. I need to get back to work.” Kurt tried to take another step, but the warm hand holding his wrist didn’t let go.

“ ** _Please_**?” Blaine asked with pleading eyes.

An internal war flared within Kurt, causing tears to sting the back of his eyes as he stared at the gorgeous boy on the bench.

“Blaine, I-“

“Okay, how about this?” Blaine cut him off, “I’m in the local production of Hairspray, as I’m sure you remember?” Kurt nodded, Blaine hadn’t shut up about it the last month and a half of school, “I’ll save you a ticket. Every night. If-when you want to come there will be a ticket at will call. Then maybe we could go for ice cream, or to my house or something to finish talking. Just think about it, okay? I miss you, Kurt. I hate that we’re not talking.”

A single tear cascaded down Kurt’s cheek and he wiped it away rapidly, “I miss you too. I’ll think about it.”

With a final nod, Blaine let go of Kurt’s wrist and Kurt walked back into the bubble of noise and coffee scented safety that was the Lima Bean. He apologized to Sarah as he donned his apron again, his mind going a million miles an hour.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Blaine had seen Kurt at the Lima Bean. He hadn’t gone back in fear of seeming too needy or stalker like; all he could do was wait and hope Kurt showed up to one of his performances.

It was a Friday night show and Blaine was exhausted, but he was proud of how his performance had gone that night. He smiled as he took his bow with his company. The house lights went up halfway for them to thank the booth. Blaine nodded at the booth before scanning the crowd quickly before taking his final bow.

He found his mom, standing and cheering loudly while clapping overhead. It was her sixth time seeing the show and Blaine was glad to have her there. He saw her nudge the person next to her, talking to them with a wide smile as she pointed at Blaine. _‘Come on mom, no one cares that I’m your son.’_ He looked to the person and his heart stopped as he realized it was **_Kurt_** standing there, clapping with a bright smile on his face. Blaine took his final bow with wide eyes and his breath stuttering. With a final wave, Blaine ran backstage with his cast.

He went through the motions of changing from his wardrobe and wiping down his face as quickly as possible. As he was grabbing his bag, his stage manager, Sonja, came running to the green room.

“Link! **_Link_**!” She said (she insisted on calling them by their character names so as not to get them mixed up), looking around quickly, Blaine rose his hand to get her attention, “Oh, good,” She came bustling over, her clipboard almost hitting three people as she went, “So you know light cue 235?”

“ ** _Uumm_** ,” Blaine stared at her wide-eyed, it wasn’t his job to know light cue numbers.

“The spot when you make your first entrance!” She said exasperatedly.

“ ** _Ah_** , yes. What about it? Did I not hit it today?” Blaine said, trying to remember but his mind was in Kurt mode as he knew he had to hurry out to the stage door so Kurt didn’t leave.

“No, you did, we are just thinking about making it just a tad quicker. We need to practice that.” She said, “So, drop your bag-“

“Wait, I have people here for me tonight. Can I-“

“ ** _Now_** Link!” She said as she strolled away, earning him several sympathetic glances from the remaining cast members who were finishing packing up for the night.

Blaine sighed and dropped his bag after sliding his phone out as he walked towards the stage again with a yawn.

**_ TO MOM: Sorry, Sonja’s being dumb and making me try something onstage really quick. I’ll meet you at home? _ **

**_ TO KURT: Thank you for coming. My stage manager needs to see something really quickly but if you want to wait for a few more minutes I should be done and maybe we can grab a bite to eat and talk? _ **

“All right, Link. Two beats faster than usual, okay?” Sonja said over the speaker from the booth.

Blaine nodded and went through the motions of his entrance. They changed the cue and he ran it again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And...

Blaine was **_this_** close to snapping when Sonja finally decided it was to her liking. Granted, they were closer to the end of their run than the start of it, but never doubt the stage manager. Blaine was beyond exhausted and really just wanted to go to bed. He had no idea how much time had passed, only that it was more than the expected few minutes. As Blaine trudged his aching body up the steps from the stage to the green room, he pulled out his phone. He frowned through a yawn as the time showed that just under an hour had passed. He had four new texts.

**_ FROM MOM: Sure sweetheart. Kurt was here. Did you see him? _ **

**_ FROM KURT: Thanks for the ticket. You were AMAZING! I’m excited for you that it turned out so well! Sure, that sounds really nice. I’ve missed you and I think I’m ready to talk. _ **

**_ FROM MOM: Honey? Are you still rehearsing or are you with Kurt? Just wondering where you’re at. _ **

**_ FROM KURT: You know...you could have just said you weren’t up for talking rather than INVITING me to stick around for you. I feel like an idiot, even the janitor shot me one of those ‘freak!’ looks as he kicked me out. Thanks Blaine. Hope you enjoy your laughs. _ **

Blaine ran to grab his bag, noticing that Kurt’s text had been sent only moments before. He burst through the stage door and ran to the front parking lot in time to see the taillights of Kurt’s car pulling out of the lot. Dread ran through him at the realization of how far this would set them back.

Blaine quickly dialed Kurt’s number, only to have it sent straight to voicemail.

“Kurt, look, I literally just got done and saw you leaving the lot. I’m so sorry it took longer than I thought. I should have texted you while they were changing the cue for the hundredth time. **_Please_** believe me. I-I miss you so much. I’m so sorry. Thank you for coming. I-I’ll come see you at the Lima Bean, okay? Okay...sorry.”

Blaine hung up and headed back to the cast and crew lot with his head hanging. He climbed in his car and ignored Sonja’s wave as he dialed his mom.

“Hey honey, are you with-“

“I just got done with Sonja,” Blaine said over the lump in his throat, “I missed Kurt and...I messed everything up, mom.”

Sheila made a sympathetic noise. She didn’t know the full story; just enough to know it was Blaine’s fault they weren’t on friendly grounds at the moment.

“Well, are you going to his house?”

Blaine shook his head, not caring that she couldn’t see him, “No, I’ll go see him at work tomorrow.”

Sheila sighed, “Okay, why are you calling then? You could have just texted to say you were coming home.”

Blaine swallowed as tears began to leak from his eyes as the gravity of the missed opportunity sank in, “I just...needed my mom.”

“Oh, sweetie. Come on home and I’ll make you some hot cocoa, okay?”

“Okay.” Blaine said, starting his car’s ignition, trying to ignore the feeling of finality hanging over him.

* * *

It took every ounce of Kurt’s energy to convince himself to go to work the next day. He’d been so humiliated when Blaine asked him to stick around, only to blow him off. Sure, his voicemail had sounded genuine but Kurt really didn’t have it in him to care. When Blaine had said he’d visit Kurt at work, it only dampened Kurt’s attitude about heading in with the humiliation on his mind; but, he was a good employee and went into work through his fog.

**XXXX**

Kurt was just finishing up with the lunch rush when a strikingly simple and familiar order slid into his hands. He looked up and saw the eager honey-hazel gaze locked on him. Everything within him seemed to freeze for a moment as his emotions warred. Kurt sighed and filled up the cup.

“Medium drip.” Kurt mumbled, knowing he didn’t need to yell with the boy standing right there.

“Kurt,” Kurt turned for the next drink, ignoring Blaine, “Kurt, please look at me,” Kurt turned his back to him, squirting some raspberry syrup into the cup, “ ** _Kurt_**!”

“ ** _What_**?!” Kurt turned to glare at Blaine, the anger and humiliation coming to a head, “What do you **_want_** Blaine? To rub it in some more how-“

“I told you, Sonja-“

“I got kicked out with the **_pity look_** , Blaine. Do you know how awful that feels?”

Blaine swallowed and looked to his shoes, “I’m sorry, but there was **_nothing_** I could do. Sonja ran me into the ground and...” Blaine took a shaky breath, meeting Kurt’s gaze once again, “I’m **_so_** sorry, Kurt.”

Kurt studied him for a moment, seeing the sheer exhaustion and honesty shining in his gaze, before turning back to the counter to keep working on the drink in his hand, “I’m sorry I overreacted. I just...Blaine, I **_really_** do miss you but I just can’t get past...everything and the feeling I got last night just added to it.” Kurt turned and placed the drink on the bar, “Grande Iced Raspberry White Mocha!”

“I think it might help both of us if we **_actually_** talked. I know we started to-“

“We didn’t even really start,” Kurt interjected, “But I think you’re right.”

Blaine nodded and they both stared at each other in silence. Kurt was afraid to make the suggestion to meet, and he figured Blaine was as well. A heavy tension pulled between them as they stared each other down.

“Come over tonight. After my show. I should be home around ten thirty.” Blaine said, his shoulders relaxing slightly with the suggestion out there. Kurt bit his lip; that would mean a late, emotional night before an early shift. _‘Get someone to switch! Talk to him. You both need it. You’re both exhausted and need each other.’_ “ ** _Please_**.” Blaine whispered, taking a step forward so his chest was against the bar.

“Okay,” Kurt breathed, “Okay. I’ll come over.”

Blaine let out a heavy sigh of apparent relief as his whole body relaxed, “Okay. Um, I’m at Mom’s. You remember how to get there?” Kurt nodded, “Okay, see you tonight.”

“Yeah,” Kurt watched as Blaine walked away and just as he was about to exit Kurt called out to him, causing him to turn again, “Break a leg tonight.”

Blaine’s answering smile made Kurt’s heart skip.

“All right, Romeo, let’s get back to making drinks, yeah?” Jerrika, his coworker, said with a smile and a light nudge to Kurt’s ribs causing him to jump at the intrusion into the bubble that had surrounded him and Blaine without their realizing it.

Kurt chuckled, “Sorry, Jerrika.” She winked at him one more time and realization dawned on him, “Hey, you work the evening shift tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, you got opening?”

Kurt nodded, “Would you be willing to switch for tomorrow? I’ll get you back in the future.”

She studied him for a moment, “Does this have to do with your boy and you patching things up?”

Kurt had confided their story in her when Blaine had left last time and Kurt had been having a hard time recovering from his mind going millions of miles an hour.

“Well...we want to talk and he suggested that we meet after his show tonight. I have a feeling tomorrow morning won’t be pretty. And no, no alcohol will be involved, thank you.”

She laughed, “Sure, Kurt. Just make sure you let him talk before butting in, okay?”

Kurt sighed, “Okay. Thanks Jerr, I’ll tell Sarah before I leave this afternoon.”

She petted his arm before walking away, leaving him with his thoughts and building anticipation for that evening.


	17. Chapter 17

Blaine pulled into his driveway and saw the black Navigator he knew belonged to Kurt and looked to his clock. 10:37pm. _‘Huh, shit. A little late, but at least I’m not an hour late.’_

Blaine climbed out of his car, his sore muscles protesting. He trudged over to Kurt’s car to indicate he was home and that Kurt could follow him inside only to find it empty. Blaine blinked into the empty cab before turning to walk up to his house. _‘Maybe he’s on the porch waiting.’_

The porch was also devoid of any sign of life. Blaine opened the door to his house to hear laughter ringing from the living room. He smiled at the warmth of his mother and Kurt’s combined giggles.

He made his way into the living room and saw his mother curled up in her armchair and Kurt settled into the couch, wiping tears of laughter from his face.

“Oh, Blaine sweetie, you’re home! Kurt was sitting outside so I thought I’d invite him in.” Sheila said with a wide smile, standing and crossing to pull Blaine into a hug.

Blaine returned his mother’s hug, “That’s great, sorry I’m late Kurt.”

Kurt shook his head, “No big deal. I got some time to catch up with your mom so I’m fine with it.”

Kurt and Sheila giggled once more before she turned towards the stairs, “I’ll be in my room if you boys need anything, okay?”

“Okay, thanks mom.”

“Bye, Sheila!”

“Goodnight boys.”

As soon as they were alone, Blaine could physically feel the tension rising like a wall between him and Kurt.

“Um, do you want something to drink or anything?” Blaine asked, “I need to grab a water.”

“Some water would be nice, thanks.” Kurt said, looking to his hands, “Where do you want to talk?”

Blaine shrugged, “Either here or my room, it doesn’t matter. What’s more comfortable for you?”

“Here.”

Blaine nodded and walked to the kitchen, taking a moment to prepare himself for the inevitably difficult discussion that lay ahead. He gathered two water bottles and headed back to the living room, perching on the other side of the couch as Kurt, turned to face him.

Kurt smiled his thanks for the water, “How was your show tonight?”

“Um, it was good. The new light cue went off without a hitch,” Blaine replied before taking a gulp of water, “I’m really sorry about that Kurt. I honestly thought it would only take a few minutes. Sonja-“

“It’s fine, Blaine. I was...embarrassed about being kicked out and thought you were trying to ditch me, but I realize now that it wasn’t the case. I’m sorry for snapping at you over text and today at the Lima Bean.”

Blaine nodded his acknowledgement to sweep the night before under the rug with no hard feelings, “So, I guess I should probably get talking, huh?” He attempted a smile, which he knew came out more like a grimace but couldn’t find it within him to care.

Kurt nodded slowly, “Considering that’s why I’m here...” He drifted off, leaving the floor open to Blaine.

Blaine sat back against the armrest of the couch and stared down to his water bottle, peeling away at the label.

“I-I want to hear your side, too. I am willing to tell you what happened on my end but...I want to know what happened with you also.” Blaine said, not looking up from the perspiring water bottle.

“That’s fair. You go first,” Kurt replied, shifting to mirror Blaine’s position.

Blaine took a deep breath, attempting to calm his racing heart, “So, after you walked away Seb said he wanted to talk to me. I wanted to find you, but there was something...different about the way he asked. I don’t know why but I sort of felt like I owed it to him to talk so I led him to the hall, but apparently it wasn’t quiet enough so we went upstairs. He...he was saying some things that really got under my skin and I was drunk, more so than I really thought I was, and I was lonely and wanted to be with **_you_**. Not-not necessarily in a sexual manner, not that I’d mind but...shit. Okay.” Blaine took a deep breath, trying to steady himself again, “The things Sebastian was saying were really...they raised so many questions and I was...jealous and...again, I was drunk, not that it’s an excuse but...when he started making a move I felt **_wanted_**. I felt...it felt good and I-I know you were making me feel wanted on the dance floor, and honestly for a while leading up to the party but Sebastian just...filled me with doubt. He struck all the right nerves to make me reconsider everything I knew about...about you. You and I and everything we had been building towards. That all came into doubt and...I just...I don’t even know what happened. Something within me just...switched and I wasn’t even thinking; I just...moved. Then when you came in...Kurt, I’ve never felt more devastated in my life. I realized in that second that all of the doubt Seb had put in my mind...it was bullshit. I knew the truth and I shouldn’t have doubted it. I mean...there are still a million questions that are unanswered but...it doesn’t matter. All I could think about as soon as you ran into that bathroom was how I’d fucked everything up. I knew in that moment I’d lost you forever and...I **_can’t_** deal with that, Kurt. I knew my efforts to talk to you that night were...it wasn’t going to happen. And I deserved every ounce of screaming and cold shoulders I have received from...everyone since then. The couple of times I’ve seen Nick and Jeff they’ve barely said anything and glare at me. No one in the New Directions will talk to me. I deserve it all. I really do. Because I hurt you so bad and I’m so, **_so_** sorry, Kurt. I know you’ve said a million times that I have nothing to be sorry for, but I really do. I hurt you. Even if we weren’t together...Kurt I’m so sorry,” Blaine realized he had tears spilling freely down his cheeks, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He chanced a look up to see Kurt staring at him, his hand over his mouth as his watery eyes barely kept from overflowing.

There were several minutes of silence where Kurt sat, swallowing around air, staring at Blaine. Blaine couldn’t help but shift in his seat, hoping the other boy would do something eventually. Slap him. Say something. Cry. **_Something_**.

“What did he say?” Kurt’s muffled voice came from behind his hand.

Blaine eyed him curiously for a moment, trying to piece together what Kurt meant, “What do you mean?”

Kurt sat up straighter and removed his hand from his quivering chin, “What did Sebastian say to make you doubt me? What did he say, Blaine?”

Blaine shivered at the deep control that Kurt had over his voice, even with the apparent emotional toll that the conversation was having on the other boy.

“Kurt-“

“What. Did. He. **_Say_**?”

Blaine took a deep breath, “He’d slept with Chandler not too long before that night and apparently Chandler told him about...you two sleeping together and you walking out on him and refusing to talk to him afterwards. Seb kept going on about you walking out of Ch-Chandler’s life while refusing to talk to him when he was unsure of what happened to end it and...and it brought back the insecurities I had during the time when we weren’t talking and...I don’t really trust Seb’s word or Chandler’s....but that night through...everything, the alcohol, Seb crowding me, my...jealousy over you being with Chandler, my nerves about trying to get back together with you...it seemed so real. I couldn’t make sense of anything and...I don’t know what happened with you and Chandler...I just know how I felt when I heard what I heard.”

It was like a dam had finally broke on Kurt’s tear ducts as he broke into sobs and folded in on himself. Blaine’s heart broke at the sight, and while he knew he probably wouldn’t be appreciated, he couldn’t help but scoot closer and try to wrap his arms around the other boy. Kurt slapped his arms away, not hard, just enough to get his point across.

“Do **_not_** t-touch me, B-Blaine Anderson. Just...d-don’t,” Kurt sobbed into his knees.

Blaine nodded and scooted back to his original position, knowing to give Kurt some time to calm before trying to get him to talk. Blaine took the opportunity to let some of his own emotions out, the nerves, stress, regret, hope, **_everything_** felt like a thousand pounds settled on his heart and he couldn’t do anything but let the tears go, hoping by the time Kurt calmed enough to talk that it would only be a few hundred pounds.

* * *

The tears had long since subsided, but the heartache burned worse than ever as Kurt kept his head rested on his knees, facing resolutely away from Blaine. He knew he could walk out and not face it, but he’d told Blaine he’d explain his side and he wasn’t going to walk away from that.

He could hear the quiet sobs and feel the couch shake with each one as Blaine continued to cry. His heart yearned to scoot over and comfort the other boy, but his head told him to stay where he was.

Slowly, Blaine’s sobs slowed down to sniffles and gulps. Kurt took that as his cue to roll his head and look at him, staying curled up with his knees. Kurt had to hug his arms around his knees tighter to not reach out to the grief stricken Blaine. His face was blotchy, his lips swollen, his eyes rubbed raw. He looked as Kurt felt inside, and surely looked outside as well. They both were a mess.

Kurt swallowed, trying to stop from shaking and get past the lump in his throat, “I’m sorry I pushed you away.”

Blaine snapped his head up to meet his gaze, his watery hazel eyes filled with concern, “It’s fine. I understand. You needed space from me...from the situation.”

Kurt nodded and stared into the other boy’s eyes for a moment longer before sitting up more and folding his legs into cross legged, leaving his hands to rest on his calves.

“I suppose it’s my turn to talk.”

Blaine shrugged, “I mean...I’d like to hear your side.”

Kurt nodded, “C-Can I save the Chandler thing for last?”

Blaine’s eyebrows furrowed, “You don’t have to-“

“I do, Blaine.” Kurt cut him off, “I do because it...it bothered you and not...everything you heard was true. And...once I explain, you’ll know why...why it’s important I tell you.”

Blaine nodded slowly, “Okay.” The whispered reply came as Blaine pulled a knee up to rest his chin on as he stared at Kurt.

Kurt swallowed, “Okay, um, so the night of the party. Obviously I thought something was going to happen with us. I was...ready and looking forward to it. Then when the damn meerkat-Sebastian, sorry,” He smiled slightly at Blaine’s snicker, “Anyway, when he cut in it just seemed like the world was against us. I didn’t want to see his face and when you looked at me...I just needed some air. I sat on the back porch for a while before Santana found me and handed me a cup full of whatever she threw in there. Two of those later I was almost a drunk as I was on Cinco de Mayo. I knew it was time for me to lay down. Santana had told me before the party that one of the guest rooms was saved for me. She said it with a wink as though she was hoping for us to put it to use,” He couldn’t help but chuckle as Blaine spluttered on the drink of water he’d taken while Kurt was talking, “Anyway, I found Nick and Jeff and they were helping me but I ended up on top of the stairs waiting for them to fully get me settled. Jeff told me to wait, so I waited. I waited until I almost fell asleep and decided to find a room for myself. Th-that’s when I found you and...and... ** _him_** in bed. I just...couldn’t comprehend how you could go from almost kissing me to hopping into bed with him. Everything in me broke. I had finally forgiven myself about Chandler and what happened with you before and was finally allowing myself to feel for you again and...it felt like I didn’t deserve the happiness I thought I was going to have. I felt like I was thrown back to Sophomore year seeing you with him at Sectionals, but this time a million times worse,” Kurt paused to take a deep breath and get his aching heart to calm a bit, holding up his hand to stave off Blaine’s statement as he opened his mouth, “I heard you guys arguing. You, Nick, Jeff, Sebastian and Santana. After you left, Jeff and Nick tucked into bed with me and Santana went back downstairs to end the party as quickly as possible. They held me and apologized for leaving me alone, like it was their fault I found you. I’ve long since convinced them otherwise, and I’m trying to get them to talk to you again because I know they miss you. I...” Kurt let out a long breath, “I don’t...agree with how you handled what you heard. You could have come and talked to me. But...I guess it feels...I’m glad to know why. Why the seemingly hopeful night went to shit. I guess...why didn’t you come talk to me, Blaine? Why’d you have to go and...and **_fuck_** him instead of talking to me?”

More tears slid from Kurt’s eyes and he batted them away quickly, the regret filled expression on Blaine’s face was proving too much to handle and he closed his eyes to try and block it out until he could get ahold of his emotions again.

“I’m so sorry, Kurt. I should have. I-I told you though I was drun-“

“That’s an excuse, not a reason.” Kurt argued, “I want to know **_why_**.”

Kurt opened his eyes and stared at Blaine, watching the other boy shrink in on himself.

“It’s not...Kurt, I wouldn’t have gotten into bed with him that night if I wasn’t drunk. I wasn’t thinking, I was just...doing.”

“Blaine.”

A heavy silence drifted between them for what felt like forever, but Kurt couldn’t find it within himself to let Blaine off the hook.

Blaine sighed as a few tears slid down his cheeks, “I was scared. Scared of having you walk out of my life again. I was jealous, and I know I had no right to be, that you’d slept with Chandler. I was so afraid that you’d turn me away if I had actually kissed you, or asked you to a date. I was confused because I **_know_** you’d never walk away without talking to me about why or just talking to me period, but hearing Chandler’s side of how you walked away from him made me second guess it and...Kurt, I just...moved. I didn’t want to feel. I wanted to shut my brain and emotions down and...Seb was...doing his damndest to get me into bed and...it worked. I hate myself for doing it, I **_should_** have come and talked to you but...I was scared and I didn’t want to feel that way. Sex...isn’t the answer to shutting myself down, it was just available at that moment and I wasn’t thinking.”

Kurt took a shaky breath as Blaine’s confession washed over him. He stayed silent for a few moments, trying to muster up the courage to tell Blaine what had **_really_** happened between him and Chandler.

“I said your name.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Blaine’s brows furrow in confusion.

“What?”

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again to face Blaine.

“When I was having sex with Chandler on Valentine’s Day, when I came, I said your name, not his.”

If it weren’t for the gravity of the conversation, Kurt would have laughed at the expression on Blaine’s face. His mouth had dropped open, his eyes wide, a blush covering his cheeks all the way to his ears, and his whole body seemed to lean forward.

After several seconds of gaping, Blaine pulled himself together, “Y-you...you said **_my_** name?”

Kurt nodded, “He was already, um, sort of suspicious about my feelings towards you. The ones I’ve been trying to ignore. That sort of...sealed the deal. There’s no coming back from that. The whole time...my brain was shouting at me for not waiting to be with you and kept throwing images of you being the one I was with and...well....that was a much better image and feeling than Chandler, honestly. I wanted you. I should have broken up with Chandler when my feelings for you started to bubble up again, but...I didn’t. I broke his heart by yelling the wrong name during what was supposed to be an intimate time...the most intimate we could get, together. After, we both were shocked. I hadn’t even realized what I’d said until I saw the look on his face. We ended it right then; I mean, how would we not? I tried to apologize, but he wasn’t having it. I don’t blame him, but...anyway. He called me...oh, it was about a week later, I guess and I picked up because I felt guilty for everything. He basically begged me to take him back, saying he’d prove to me that he’d be better than you. I tried to tell him that I wasn’t interested because it wasn’t fair to him that I...I have feelings for **_you_** and while I still felt for him, it wasn’t the way I needed to in order to have him for my boyfriend. I apologized again and hung up. I talked to him a couple of other times and even offered to stay friends but he didn’t want that. He kept calling and texting, begging me to take him back, and it got so bad that I had to block his number. I wasn’t trying to be cruel, but it was literally all day and night every day and he wouldn’t take no for an answer. That’s why I stopped talking to him. I wasn’t trying to ice him out like I did to you, which I’m still sorry for because it was stupid and immature. Cutting Chandler off was more for both of our sanities.”

Blaine was staring at him with wide eyes but the rest of him seemed in control. Kurt began to feel a bit uneasy as the silence stretched on between them.

“ ** _Kurt_**.”

It was nothing more than a choked whisper and Kurt suddenly found himself pulled into Blaine’s arms. Kurt breathed in his familiar scent as he wrapped his arms around Blaine, holding on tightly.

They both broke. It was as though getting everything out in the open had lifted everything off of Kurt’s shoulders and heart. He sobbed into the other boy’s neck, his head bouncing in time with Blaine’s sobs. These weren’t sobs of sadness; they were sobs of hope and regret, relief and heartache, and the longing for what could have been...what could be. It felt so right to Kurt to be in Blaine’s arms; it felt like home.

They stayed glued together for a long time. By the time they pulled apart, Kurt was exhausted and his fingers had fallen asleep from clutching to Blaine for so long. Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine’s and closed his eyes, feeling Blaine’s breath against his lips.

“What happens now?” Blaine whispered, seemingly knowing that any louder and their tiny bubble would burst.

Kurt’s heart felt like it wanted to burst with its many conflicting emotions.

“I-I think we need to work on being friends. We need to hang out and let ourselves enjoy it. We can just be and see what happens.” Kurt replied, just as quietly.

He felt Blaine nod against him, “I agree, even when we did hang out this past year I always felt on edge like I’d make a wrong move or show too much emotion and you’d run away.”

“And I was scared to be around you because I had Chandler, then I felt guilty after Chandler and I broke up so I didn’t allow myself to be around you.”

“But now that everything’s out in the open...”

“And we know how we feel about each other...”

“Let’s just...be.”


End file.
